Of Our Own Doing (Repost-Deleted Account)
by Lunaschild2016
Summary: How do you prevent a war when the war will be carried out by children? By unleashing the only weapons you have, your own children. Ember, Tris and Caleb are trained by the Priors to prevent that war. They knew their duty and roles. None counted on love factoring in. Ember and Eric never factored in falling hard for each other. Not when they might be on opposite sides. Eric/OC AU M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is from an account I had to delete but will be continuing, it just had to be moved over. It will be rated M for sexual content, language and some violence. I haven't decided if I will be going completely AU. But this will follow along with some of the plot from the first book. This is me imagining what if Natalie and Andrew Prior had tried to be more proactive and prevent what they had so obviously known was coming. Eric, Four and Tris might be slightly OOC because of it at times. Hope you enjoy!**

 _Of Our Own Doing (written Jan. 2006 - Medb2004/Lunaschild2016)_

 _Piercing, Pulsing_

 _gathered in the darkness that surrounds_

 _Constrained, constricted_

 _a weave that knows no bounds_

 _Chains that are aimed to bind_

 _The hand that guides them is no longer blind_

 _Outlined by the blood_

 _that we have spilled_

 _Of our own doing_

 _our fates be sealed_

I looked around the city as the car drove me to what would be my new home. The driver never said a word as I huddled into the seat of the sleek car. The events of the last few weeks kept playing in my mind as if it were on repeat.

My parents were gone. No one would say how they were killed or by who. I just knew that they were gone. Aunt Jeanine had almost gloated about it when she came to inform me. I didn't expect comfort from her, she wasn't capable of that kind of emotion. Jeanine only had ever cared about Jeanine and her own goals and power. Even with that I had at least thought she wouldn't have been so cruel about things.

I didn't know what cruel was though until the next week. She didn't have time to take on the responsibilities of a guardian. Even to a 13 year old girl that could basically take care of herself. She had signed over guardianship and arranged for me to live elsewhere. Not just elsewhere though, in another faction. I would be going to live with my Aunt and Uncle that were members of the Abnegation faction. Jeanine, my mother Renee and Andrew were all brother and sisters. Andrew had transferred out of Erudite long ago and now had a family of his own. I knew of them but didn't know any of them personally.

I was still reeling from the loss of my family and now I would be losing the only home I had ever known. I found out before I left I would still be taking all the Erudite classes and would even be expected to appear at Erudite for dinners or meetings with my Aunt. As far as what my faction was considered though, I would be both. I wasn't sure how that would work or if I wanted it but there was nothing I could do. I tried not to let the tears that threatened to well up break through and it was a hard won fight.

I would and could not cry. The driver pulled up outside of the Abnegation sector. After stopping he got out and opened the door for me. He grabbed my bag and walked towards the couple standing with two children at the entrance sector.

The woman and man were both beautiful in their own quiet and plain way. They had brown/blonde hair that their children both had. It looked like Andrew's eyes were more like my own and were of a darker blue while the others were lighter. My own blonde hair was lighter but even just seeing these similarities helped to comfort me some. Maybe I wouldn't feel like such an outsider.

I stepped forward hesitantly while the driver left without another word. "Ember, welcome home sweetheart. Let's go get you settled." Natalie, my Aunt said as she stepped forward to give me a small reassuring hug and smile. I was almost shocked that she had engaged in that but she leaned into whisper. "You will find that our family is not quite like all other Abnegation families. We do not do this openly most times. But I think we can allow that welcoming a new member who needs us as much as we need her is the selfless thing to do."

She winks at me and a dimple flashes when she smiles. Those words and that act alone have already helped me tremendously. My cousin Caleb grabs my bag while my other Cousin Beatrice walks beside me. She gives me reassuring smiles as we walk along but I can almost tell she is itching to put her arm around me or hug me. My apprehensions melts even more.

By the end of the night I am settled into a room in the house they had to move to accommodate me. This house is closer to the forest and meadow at the very edge of the Abnegation sector. The other houses are further away and I can tell that they are all very pleased about this.

Natalie and Andrew sit me down with them in the living room of my new home. Natalie looks over to me and smiles sadly. "Ember, I know that you must be very confused as to why you moved to another faction or even about what happened to your parents. I am unsure what Jeanine might have told you but ask us anything you want to know. We might not be able to tell you everything right now but we will try."

I know my Erudite mind has taken over and it shows. My eyes miss nothing about their posture and looks. They will be as open as they can but they are worried. I play a list of questions in my mind and I start on the safer questions first. I take a deep breath and nod.

"Why am I being considered both Abnegation and Erudite?"

Ok. So not so safe a first question judging by the looks they share. "When Jeanine signed you over it was with that stipulation that you still be allowed to visit her there every week for one dinner. Also, that you still attend classes as you had before. We agreed because we wanted to keep at least some things as normal as possible for you. The only way to do that was to classify you as both."

My mind files that away but it also picks up on their worry. "But you would rather I not be going to dinners with her." It wasn't a question and I could see in both of their eyes they knew I already knew the answer but wanted them to vocalize it.

Andrew nodded. "Yes. We would rather you not because we do have concerns about your safety. Ember, how much do you know of my falling out with your Aunt?"

I frown and shake my head. "She never mentioned you and Mom only mentioned that she missed you. She never said much because it made her sad."

Uncle Andrew's face became overcome with grief for a moment and my Aunt slipped her arm around his shoulders to hold him close. After a moment he composed himself. "I missed her very much too Ember. I wished very much to be able to see you grow up. We tried to communicate often but it got dangerous. Jeanine has very dangerous beliefs and we believe that…"

My face goes hard and I nod. "You don't need to speak the words. I already knew. Somehow I already knew. I don't know why she did it or what they had to do with her theories. But I will find out and I will stop her."

The two share a look and he nods to her. "Ember we are going to have to be very careful about any actions we take, but you especially. The minute you think it gets too dangerous you must stop immediately. Do you understand?" She uses a tone I have heard before from someone but not often. That of a commanding officer of Dauntless. He often came to dinners with my parents along with his wife Lise. What was his last name? Max Cornell. That's right. He is Second in Command right now but set to take the reigns this year or next. I tilt my head and evaluate my Aunt and smile.

"Ma'am, yes Ma'am." I intone respectfully but full of knowing.

I see her smile and give a short nod. "Then I will tell you why we are not such a normal Abnegation family and why we chose to move to this house."

My mind whirls and I calculate already coming up with the why. I speak before I can filter my mouth from relaying my deductions. "Because you are training or will be training us."

They again share a look. My Aunt speaks slowly, choosing her words carefully. "Yes. Ember I have a question for you. Has Jeanine ever run tests on you before?"

I clear my throat and nod. "Yes." I take a deep breath. "And yes I am."

Uncle Andrew looks pained. "How many?"

I look at my hands. "Four."

My Aunt closes her eyes, lets out a breath and a nod. "Then we will need to up the training for you as well. Caleb and Tris are both three, but I am teaching them to hide theirs. You are already known but why she hasn't…"

She trails off as they share another look and I frown. "Please tell me." I almost beg.

Andrew looks solemn. "Ember, I have something to tell you and it might be hard to hear."

I nod and swallow. "Renee, my sister, when were very young she was in an accident. She survived and was healthy but because of this accident she was left unable to have children."

My hands start to shake and my skin turns clammy. "She isn't..she wasn't…"

My Aunt moves over to wrap me in her arms. "She will always be your mother. But no she was not your birth mother. Ember, I am sure you know where we are going with this. We are unclear as to why she gave you up. If it was just her career or other reasons, as far as we know she never had an affair but we could be wrong. All we know is she did want you to stay in the family and your mother wanted you desperately. Just as when we found out about your parents we wanted you desperately too."

My mouth is dry as I realize the implications. "You think I wasn't killed with my parents because somewhere deep inside her cold heart she cares for me?" I ask a bit incredulously and a little bitter.

She nods and sighs. "It makes sense Ember. She hasn't had any issues, at least from the reports that we have been able to gather, in using children for her purposes."

I nod and file that away. Yet another reason to stop her. "Then we stop her. And I use that if I need to."

She squeezes me tightly. "Ember what was your highest one?"

I blink and look at her. "Dauntless followed very closely by Erudite, then Abnegation and Amity."

My Aunt nods with a smile. "Bea too. The first two are reversed for Caleb. I will ask you the same thing I asked them. Where do you see you wanting to go, Ember? We need to know so we can plan and train appropriately."

I don't hesitate as I answer. There has only ever been one answer and I let it shine through my entire being. "Dauntless."

Her smile matches my own as we all look to each other. My heart beats faster now that I know I not only have family that cares but help in the fight I didn't know the scope of. I just thought it was my parents but it is so much larger than that. I have help and they will train me.

"Then we begin to train tomorrow. School's out for the next two months after the choosing ceremony in two weeks. During that we will intensify what we can. While training I will have clothes for you to wear. But around this sector and when not in Erudite or classes, you will wear the Abnegation dress." She finishes in the commanding but warm tone again.

"Yes Ma'am." I nod with a smile to her.

She squeezes my shoulders and nods. "Alright then. Go on up to bed and tomorrow we will begin."

After quick hugs to both of them I make my way upstairs and into my new room. I quickly change into my nightclothes. Somehow I already expect it when the knock comes.

I open the door and smile at my cousins as they come in. "I start training with you tomorrow. I think you and I, Beatrice, will be training more on the same things."

Beatrice smirks at her brother who took the seat at my small desk while we are both sitting cross legged on my bed. "Told you Caleb."

Caleb chuckles and gives a lopsided smile. "Yes you did Bea. But it was a close thing most likely."

I smile and nod. "Maybe, but there has only ever been one choice. My temper doesn't allow for anything else."

Caleb laughs quietly and nods. "Well then you and Bea should get along just fine. She is just like that. We didn't even really need the test to know that part."

That night I talk with my cousins late into the night getting to know them. Caleb puts up a good show of being very reserved and asshole-ish at times. He has adopted this manner on purpose to be able to work into the Erudite circles.

Bea doesn't exactly hide that she doesn't fit into Abnegation but she doesn't go all out.

I will have to walk a finer line because I need to show more that I am Dauntless. That shouldn't be too much of a problem though. We have to follow rules about where were train and how careful we are. Because of Abnegation's rules about food we have to substitute protein supplements, vitamins and adhere to those strictly to keep our strength.

Mine isn't bad because I have always been active just not in any type of physical fitness level. I find out that will change quickly.

It is never said openly but the three of us know that we are being trained as soldiers in this fight. More like operatives from the old spy movies really. Though it is scary the thought of not doing something is more terrifying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The years passed quickly it seemed. I grew to love my family dearly and thanked the gods for them everyday. They helped me to become stronger in so many ways and I felt whole with them. It made those visits to my 'Aunt' Jeanine more bearable.

When I was fifteen I was brought to several meetings with her that she had with Dauntless. I could tell that the leaders there were not happy with things she hinted at. I stored and filed away all those that seemed they might be willing to go against her and stop her plans. Jeanine didn't have real power yet but she was always trying to play for it.

Max Cornell was one that seemed unsure of what she said. She used his connection and friendship with my parents to try and sway him in some way. That was why she started having me to come to the meetings. He had been asking about me apparently.

I was happy to see him and speak with him but was very reserved about talking about Jeanine or even to him with her there. I tried to let him see the difference in me when talking to just him and then with her so hopefully he got the message. I think he did because I noticed that he watched her more closely after the third time I did this. She stopped having me come to meetings shortly after that.

My temper never got better but I did work on it. It helped in learning how to be able to release it properly when I got to spar or do other physical activities. My Aunt was not kidding when she said she would be training me hard and it took a while for me to get caught up to Bea and even Caleb's level of physical fitness. For the time before training we tried not to let anyone know just how fit and capable we were. We knew that come time for transfer to Dauntless for Bea and I and then Erudite for Caleb, that we would need to show what we were capable.

I continued my Erudite classes of course and brought home many books for Caleb to read and learn from. I taught them both the languages I knew and then we started to learn some on our own.

Upon my Aunt and Uncle's insistence and permission we were allowed to dress appropriately and sneak into parties for Dauntless and Amity. The three of us were allowed a lot of freedoms to be able to live because soon we would have to give up so much to stop what was on the horizon.

During that time Bea and Caleb met and fell in love with two people. Bea with someone from Abnegation that went to Dauntless before us and Caleb with an Erudite that would be staying there. I dated but never found love as they did.

I did however keep thinking about one person. One boy that had been in Erudite when I was there that caught my eye. The boy that became a man and transferred to Dauntless to become a monster. At least that was what the rumors pegged him as. He could very well become one and that was her plan. Even knowing her plans for him and even seeing the physical and demeanor changes within him, I still never got him from my mind.

Two years before Tris and I were set to transfer Jeanine started to make moves to work her way into Dauntless. She had started to prepare her own person and all on the pretense that she was only trying to make sure he did Erudite proud. That quickly became her working her way into his mind. Jeanine was the master of being a mind-manipulator and she worked it hard on him. I wondered how much of that boy that had been so strong, Dauntless and believed in being just would remain after she finished with him. How much would remain before I could stop her?

 **** ** _Four months until choosing_**

"Are you almost ready Ember?" Tris said with smile as I changed on the train into the clothes we would be wearing for the party we were going to tonight. It was odd how close we all were in age and birthday. Caleb was already 18 and been for several months. I had turned 18 two months ago and one week ago Tris turned 18. This was our mutual birthday celebration. Our last one before we had our choosing in four months.

I nodded as I let my hair down and stuffed my clothes in my bag we would hide so I could change back. Tris would be meeting her boyfriend at some point tonight but Emma would be staying at Erudite and not joining us for this party. We had told Caleb he didn't have to come but he wouldn't hear any of it.

Once I had my boots zipped up over my pants and slipped on the maroon leather jacket over my black backless tank, my Dauntless party look was ready to go. I didn't go for skirts or dresses because I liked to dance or sometimes fight and then there was the train that was our mode of transportation. Tris was the same but she went with jewel tone tops with her pants and black leather jacket.

With a running start and a laugh we jumped off the train. We quickly stashed the bags with our clothes and made sure to have our credits card on us. I created those for us that had enough credits for drinks or food. Sometimes the parties had vendors that had other items like jewelry but we didn't bother with that if we knew we would be leaving it behind.

The music could be heard from a block away and my eyes got wide with excitement. Tris and I linked arms as we walked with Caleb not far behind us. He looked for all the world like a Dauntless in his outfit. We all did to be honest.

We all had tattoos as well that we got when Caleb turned 18. On our backs directly over where the heart would be was a small tribal style japanese dragon outline and in the coil of his body was the kanji symbol for family. We would always carry that with us and it allowed us to not have to worry about hiding it. When we walked into the party we didn't even get questioned. Other factions weren't prevented from attending these parties it just hardly happened. Besides we had come to these often before.

The strobe lights and wild rhythmic beat were almost hypnotic as we made our way to the bar. We all ordered rum and cokes and took those to a tall table and just looked around. We knew we needed to make sure we didn't recognize anyone from Abnegation. It never happened but we always made sure.

Rule number one was to always look at your surroundings and the people around you. Be always aware of your exits and of the people you surround yourself with.

After that we could relax and enjoy our drinks and the music. As always happens when Caleb is with us but Emma isn't, he becomes our jacket holder. My jacket came off and I tossed it to him with a laugh as I headed out to the dance floor.

"Yeah, I'll just hold these Cuz." He called sarcastically.

I winked at him with a smirk as I sashayed out to the dance floor. "I know you will. And you'll get me another rum and coke too." I didn't even wait for his answer as I went to the dance floor with a smile.

I didn't need to dance with anyone and I normally didn't. I lost myself in the music and allowed my body to move. Every once in awhile I would look up and check who was around me and do a check in glance with Caleb. Tris was already off on the floor or somewhere with her boyfriend. He didn't like to dance but he would take her to some part of the party and hang out or talk.

After dancing for several minutes I finally decided to make my way back to Caleb. As promised he had my rum and coke for me. I came back with a smile. I picked it up and almost chugged it I was so thirsty. The ice made it cold and refreshing. "I already had to go replace that one twice. So I'm up on you by two drinks Ember. You need to catch up." He said looking at me with his lopsided grin.

We all developed a tolerance for drinks that most of the abnegation faction wouldn't. Part of that was because of training. We needed to be able to drink and act like we were drunk but not really be. It didn't mean we didn't get drunk but we knew our limits. I wasn't worried about limits tonight but I would try to not get to wasted.

I shrug with a laugh. "Maybe I need to switch it up then. Be right back." I waggle my fingers and walk over to the bar.

"What can I get for you beautiful?" The girl behind the bar sidled over to me the moment I stepped up and smiled widely at me.

I smiled back at her. "I will take a whiskey neat please." I think my choice shocked her because she just started at me for a moment before shrugging and chuckling.

"Next you're going to tell me you are heading over to the fight ring." She said sarcastically but my eyes lit up.

"Holy shit they have one tonight? Fucking finally! Hell yeah I am. Better make that a double on the whiskey. I will be occupied for a while." I am already turning to catch Caleb's attention as I say that last part.

"Are you really going to go fight or just look?" She smirked at me.

I quirked an eyebrow and gave her a bit of a hard look. "Care to fucking join me and find out first hand which one I prefer?"

I saw her eyes widen and she gulped then shook her head and handed me my drinks. "Sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I mean it's just you are pretty fucking stunning. I just didn't really see you as someone that would step in the ring."

I shrug and toss back my drink as Caleb approaches. "No harm. I have a temper that I need to reign in. But you know what they say about judging a book by it's cover...dangerous thing to do. So where exactly is the ring at tonight?" She hands me back my credits card and the other shot I asked for.

"Hang on I can have Ted show you the way." I nod as she moves off.

I turn to Caleb and see a few guys had been listening to the conversation and were eyeing me. I dismissed them without really checking them out and looked to Caleb smiling.

"Guess what they have tonight dear cousin?" I smirk and rock back and forth on my feet.

Caleb smirks back at me with his eyebrow quirked. "By the looks of your excitement I am going to go with a fight ring."

"Roger that. I am so getting in on this shit. It has been AGES since they had one." I moan as if in agony.

Caleb chuckles and shakes his head. "Ages as in two months ago. Such a long time Ember." He says the last part sarcastic as hell but with smirk still.

I roll my eyes. "Felt like centuries. I have needed to pound a little flesh."

Caleb chokes and turns a bit red. I frown but then it dawns on me why he would be reacting like that. I ball up my fist and punch his shoulder. "Ew fucking ew. I can handle someone else thinking the dirty shit but not you man. You're my fucking cousin."

He turns redder. "I wasn't thinking about YOU Ember. Just your words sounded dirty. Which half the time you curse like a sailor anyways so I shouldn't be too surprised by now."

I shrug and the girl returns with another bartender. "Alright Ted will walk you over to that area. He was going to the bar in that area anyways. Did you want anything else before you go?"

I nod as I look over to Caleb with a wicked grin. He shakes his head with wide eyes. "No Ember, not that."

I nod with a smirk and drawl out my first words. "Oh yeah I am. It is a birthday celebration anyways. We have to Caleb. Fucking rite of passage. Just like my damn tattoos are going to be my rite of passage this shit is too. Nut up and step up to the bar, Cuz."

I heard laughter from the two behind the bar and further down the bar. Caleb stepped up and the girl looked to me with a quirked eyebrow. She had a bit of a smile on her lips as she waited for my order.

I turned my wicked grin to her. "Two jager bombs please with whiskey chasers."

She smiled widely and winked at me. Ted helped her get it set up for us and then those two poured their own whiskey shots. "These are already paid for, Gorgeous." Ted said shaking his head as I went to hand my card to him.

"Cool. Well say thanks to whoever then for me. Bottoms up everyone!" I called and dropped the jager into the glass of beer then immediately tipped it back and started chugging it.

"Holy fuck she did it." I heard a guys voice from somewhere say and it was almost a growl that sent shivers down my spine. It does take a bit to chug that down but once I do I slam the glass down and look to Caleb who just finished. He shook his head at me.

"I hate that fucking taste Ember. You know that." He grimaces.

I laugh and nod. "Hence the whiskey. Come on Caleb I want to get this shit over with and see what the action is like tonight." I pick up my glass. The bartenders and us clink our glasses then toss them back.

Once I have that done I wipe my mouth as I smile and roll my shoulders. Ted the bartender shakes his head. "Alright….Ember wasn't it?"

I nod with a smile in answer. "Alright Ember let's roll. You too cousin."

With a laugh I follow along. Caleb trailing after me still holding my jacket. As we walk I am already putting my hair up. I start braiding it into chunky braids down the center and down the sides before I put it into the ponytail.

When we get over to the ring area I am already buzzing with excitement and alcohol. I hear the wonderful sound of bodies colliding. Ted leads us straight over to the matchmaker. He leans in to whisper to him and then with a wink goes to the bar not far off.

The matchmaker is an older Dauntless with russet skin and auburn hair. He looks over me speculatively. "They say you want in on this."

I nod and am rocking back and forth on my feet. "Hell yeah I do. You guys haven't had one in two months. I am going through withdraws here."

The guys lips twitch and he shakes his head then looks around for a minute. "Give me a sec just need to see who we got. I most likely won't have a girl for you to face, Princess."

My face and body goes hard as my eyes look him over. My voice turns cold and deadly. "It look like I am wearing a fucking tiara to you? I didn't say it needed to be a bitch. Just get a warm body with blood pumping in the ring. If you need me to sign a waiver to appease your conscious I will." Me and my damn temper, oh well, not like I am not about to face someone in a ring anyways.

"Ember…." Caleb growls at me, warning me about my temper.

"We got a feisty one Amar. Hell, let's give the lady her wish." I hear a deep voice that sounds like steel and watch as none other than my favorite obsession walks up.

He came up from the direction we had been and I wondered if he was out on the dance floor when I was. I would have danced with him if he had. He is smiling with a big drink in his hand so that would explain the smile. He doesn't do that anymore since he transferred.

He still looks amazing and built like a god. His leadership tattoos make me want to bite and suck down his neck. The maze tattoos on his arms are mouth watering as ever. He is wearing a simple v neck black t-shirt that still looks like it was painted on and his black jeans hug those powerful legs nicely. His hair in that shaved sides and styled longer top should look ridiculous but it just makes me want to tug on it and pull his mouth to me.

I hear his chuckle that interrupts me from my perusal of him. "Maybe I should arrange something else. If you're interested. Or do you plan to just sit there licking your lips at me all night?"

My eyes snap to his steel grey ones and I flush slightly. I smirk at him and let my buzz talk for me. "How about a rain check on that? I feel a need for a little blood sport for now."

His nostrils flare and his eyes darken as he starts to return my perusal with one of his own. "Don't make promises you can't keep Princess."

Amar coughs interrupting us. "Alright I can match you up. Do you know the rules?"

I nod and he hands me tape. Caleb moves forward and starts to tape my hands for me as I focus on Amar. "Yes Sir. No ripping of limbs but breaks are ok. Once someone is down I back off. Blood is fine but no goring attacks."

Amar grunts and nods. "Stay here and warm up." He orders and I nod in reply.

I look to my obsession who is glaring at Caleb. I frown and then realize why he might be. "Thanks Cousin." I say pointedly and I see Eric look between the two of us and it registers we are related. His glare lessens slightly.

Caleb nods to me with a slight smirk. "That temper and mouth is going to get you in trouble one day Ember."

I shrug and nod. "Yeah most likely. Wonder if I have time for another jager bomb or whiskey shot. Mind getting me one Caleb? Not the jager bomb. A whiskey neat will be fine. Ask Ted for it. He seems to want to know if I am fighting or not."

Caleb snort and nods. "Alright. Warm up Ember." He warns me as well and walks off.

Focusing on the ring I start to roll my shoulders, bounce with ankle jumps and stretch. Until I feel him move behind me, then all of that stops.

His fingers trace up my exposed back and his chest presses against me. "Blood sport huh? You do this often?"

A shiver runs through me at his touch and his mouth at my ear. I feel his smirk at that. "Often enough when they are being run."

He hums a bit against my ear, still close pressed close to me. "You any good?"

I shrug and smirk on my own. "I ain't bad I guess."

His hand splays against my lower back and his lips graze my shoulders. "Care to make a wager that you won't win?"

My breath catches and I arch back slightly. "What would the bet be for?" My voice is a bit husky when I ask this.

"If I win...you…." he pauses and grazes his teeth up my ear "...will have a drink with me."

I smirk because there is more to it that he his tone implies and he left off saying out loud on purpose. "Deal. If I win you drink and dance with me." I do the same thing because right now I am imagining a few kinds of dances we could do together.

I hear his growl before he whispers "Deal" to me and pulls back. Caleb comes over with my whiskey and I down it while holding the steel grey eyes again. "Eric, by the way."

I nod with a smile. I already knew this but he didn't need to know that. "Ember."

I hand the glass to Caleb as I see Amar motion with his head to the ring. I nod to them both. Then I reach down to unzip and remove my boots. I hand them to Caleb and go to step up but Eric catches my hand and holds my eyes.

"Remember our bet but don't get too hurt Princess." He growls.

With a smirk I tilt my head. "I'll remember my bet Eric. And I'll enjoy collecting my winnings"

With a wicked grin he lets me go and I step into the ring. I am to face a guy that is about Eric's height but is more lanky than brawny. This doesn't make him any less dangerous though so I watch how he moves. I had watched how he warmed up too and he would be fast. He had good reach but I think from his shape he tries to put more effort into his upper body. A mistake on his part because his lower body would be better for his frame.

On Amar's command I go into my fighting stance and wait for him to make the first moves. I purposely let him make the first strikes and roll with the hits to my abdomen. Another mistake on his part. He should have gone for the head but his mistake is my gain.

When he goes in for another abdomen strike I grab his arm and flip over it then quickly take it behind his back to twist it. Before he can break from it I leg sweep him and then launch myself up and flip up and to his front again, still holding onto his arm. Once I land I bring my knee up to make contact with his jaw that is already falling to meet the floor. There is a crunch and in a quick motion I hit his temple twice and then leap back.

He falls to the ground and I bounce as I wait to see if he will get up or not. He isn't out but he is bleeding and dazed as shit. Amar starts to count him out while the guy shakes his head like he is trying to clear it.

"Alright you're out. We have a winner!" He yells as he holds my hand up. My chest is heaving and my blood is pumping. I want more.

I look to him and smirk, eyes shining with the haze I get during these times. "Can I have some more please sir?" Oliver twist impression and all.

He smirks as he shakes his head and points off the ring. I pout and look to the guy I just faced then lean down. "Hey you going to be ok?"

He is still clearing his head. "Yeah when the bells stop ringing."

I chuckle and look up because Eric has approached us and I can tell he wants to drag me off right now. "Hey listen, you need to work on your lower body. You don't have the build to go all upper body. Also, invest in martial arts. You'll get better results. Not that I am complaining or anything but I left my head open on purpose and you didn't go for it. Remember just because I have tits doesn't mean I am not going to hesitate to go for the kill."

"Interesting, she's right Connor. How many times have I told you that shit myself. Maybe now you'll fucking listen." Eric growls and then grabs my arm. "I believe you won a bet."

I allow him to pull me but stop where Caleb is and grab my shoes to put those on. I can tell Caleb is uncomfortable so I give him the eyes to go.

His jaw clenches as he hands me my jacket. "Asa no 8-ji mae enbā. Watashi wa anata no baggu o sono basho ni nokoshimasu. (Translation from Japanese: Before eight in the morning Ember. I will leave your bag in the place.)

I nod and smile at him. "Happībāsudē no itoko. Watashi wa anata o kon'ya no ato matawa asa ni mirudeshou. (Translation from Japanese: Happy birthday cousin. I will see you either later tonight or in the morning.)

He shakes his head. "Happy birthday to you too." He pats my cheek and walks off leaving me to pull on my jacket and turn to Eric who was watching that with a quirked eyebrow.

Shaking his head he comes closer. "You won. So you get your drink and a dance...of your choice. Where do you want it Ember?"

I decide when I shiver from just his words that I will take him up on that other offer...later. Right now I'll soak all of this in. "How about we start with a drink at the bar and then a dance on the dance floor."

He gets a wicked smile at my use of the word start and with a nod leads me over to the bar. He orders two jager bombs and whiskey chasers. When we get them he watches me as I chug mine, all while downing his too. The shot follows soon after and I know he is at least a hell of a lot more buzzed if not drunk, than I am.

I decide no more serious drinks. If it leads where I want it to then I want to be able to remember it. He takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor and jerks me to his body.

I can already feel the desire coursing through me as his body moves mine. I also feel his obvious desire through his pants and I moan as it rubs against me. We let the music and our hands, lips and teeth take us over until he growls and pulls back after several minutes of teasing and dancing.

"Decide Ember." His voice is husky and thick with desire.

I pull him to me for a kiss as my answer. With a hum of approval he pulls back, takes my arm and walks me through corridors hurriedly. It takes entirely too long in my opinion to make it to his apartment. Once we are there, the nerves that I hadn't felt before started to come forth.

Those were banished the minute he opened the door and pulled me to him. While kissing me fiercely, he had me lifted up and my legs wrapped around his waist. He kicked the door closed and walked us back to his bedroom. Just his mouth working over mine poured water over the nerves but poured igniter fluid on my passion levels.

I wanted him and this. I wanted this so maybe I could get him out of my head and system. I didn't know what would happen when we had to make our moves to stop her. I didn't know if he would still be with her or if I could help him be that young man that believed so fiercely in doing the right things and justice. I had a feeling that I might not be able to and if that was the case I wanted to take this now. One day it might come to me having to eliminate him but not tonight. Tonight he was just a man that wanted me as much as I wanted him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Warning there will be some smut (or as close to smut as my abnegation lets me get). It is also emotional and not a total smut fest. Hope you like.**

 **Chapter 3**

It took a while for me to make my way from Eric's apartment and out of the compound. It was way later than I had ever planned but Eric had almost been ravenous in his attentions. It was almost like he knew I was planning to leave as soon as possible or sneak off and he was trying everything to keep that from happening.

It almost worked too but he had drank much more than I did. Between that and our activities his body ended up giving out.

Now I lay in my own bed after having taken a bath to ease my soreness and tried to go to sleep. I was wearing the shirt that he had tossed me before he pulled me into his bed, fully intending to lock me down to sleep beside him and not let me leave. I had gladly taken it then and then slipped it back on after getting dressed quietly and slipping away.

Sleep wasn't coming to me as images from our hours together ran through my mind. When I had made the decision to let him take me I knew he wouldn't be gentle, loving or slow about things. I was ok with this and even wanted it. It would make things easier that way.

I was right about all of that at first. When he got us to his room he had thrown me onto his bed and then almost pounced onto me with a wicked smirk. Our kisses were fevered as he stripped me. I almost imagined he was tempted to just cut everything off. He did rip my panties off completely and the pasties I had been wearing were tossed so that I couldn't find them when I left.

His body was amazing and hard. I couldn't stop running my hands or mouth over it and tracing the patterns of his tribal art tattoo that ran across one side of his chest down to that wonderful v of his abdomen. He let me explore until his patience snapped and he did exploring of his own.

At first he pushed me back onto his bed, tugged my hair out of its braid and let it spread out on the bed behind me. His eyes roved over me for what seemed like forever as I lay naked and panting before him. It was like he was soaking the site of me in. It made my thighs pool with warmth the way his gaze moved over me.

Soon his hands were following until his mouth and fingers moved over my core and I gasped at the contact of both. He wasn't gentle and seemed to lap at me as if hungry for my release then and there. Even when he brought me to a climax the first time he didn't stop. His eyes were locked onto mine as he moved another finger into me and started pumping again, his teeth grazing against my clit.

Anytime my head fell back or I closed my eyes he would stop and demand I look at him. By my second release I was almost frantic with the need for all of him.

"Eric gods dammit. Please!" I moaned as it seemed like he was going to go for another oral release.

With a growl he moved quickly up my body. "Beg me again Ember." He demanded.

My eyes snapped to his warring with giving in to that demand or fighting it. My desire won out over my temper and pride. "Please Eric. I want you now."

His mouth crashed to mine before he pulled away and stretched out to his bedside table. He opened up a drawer and reached into pull out a condom and then quickly ripped it open, rolled it into place and moved to between my legs.

He claimed my mouth again and worked his fingers on my slit for a minute before rubbing the head of himself along me. He pulled back and with a wicked grin again he pushed into me in one smooth long thrust.

I cried out and tried to mask the pain of my first time behind the pleasure I was also experiencing. I saw something in his eyes as his forehead furrowed. "Fuck" he breathed against my neck as he dropped his head down to my shoulder.

The pain passed and I started to move my hips to let him know I wanted and needed more. "Don't stop Eric."

He started to move and rotate his hips in circles and thrusts as he shook his head against my neck. "Not a fucking chance Ember."

He kissed, sucked and licked his way up to my ear and then claimed my mouth. All while he moved within and with me. It was fast because we both needed the release. He was hitting spots in me that left me gasping and clawing at him. My thighs clenched around him to pull him to me deeper.

His hand worked its way into my hair. He broke the kiss and pulled until I was looking at him into his dark, intense grey eyes. "You're going to come with me, now." He demanded just as he plunged harder and latched onto my neck, sucking greedily.

My body did as it wanted and he commanded as I screamed his name at my release.

His own release was powerful and he yelled my name, his whole body straining at the force of his release.

Afterwards he didn't pull away or move from me. He did lean back to look down at me seriously before taking my mouth in slow gentle kisses.

We were building ourselves up again so when he pulled out and away I couldn't help the soft mewl I let go. He smiled at me, not smirked, but smiled at me as he gathered me in his arms, grabbed another condom and then carried me to his bathroom.

He took me to his walk in shower and slowly lowered me to the ground. He turned on the water and set the other jets and steam option. Then he took my hand and pulled me to him. We stood under the heat and spray of the water kissing and running our hands over each other.

I felt the desire change to a burning within every part of me into my mind and heart. Not just my body fueled by lust. I cursed him for turning this gentle but I loved it too. His hands gently caressed me and washed me while he let me do the same for him. He wouldn't let me bring a release to him with my hands and not when I tried to with my mouth either.

I was pushed against the tile wall and he held my eyes with his as he trailed a hand to cup my heat. "Only here Ember. This is all I want for now." He stroked me making me moan and clutch to him. He nuzzled my neck and up to my ear. "Do you want me there Ember?" He purred in his steel like voice.

"Yes Eric, always." I didn't hesitate in answering.

"And only Ember." His fingers moved into me and parted me gently as he growled that out in a completely possessive nature. "Are you on birth control?" He asked quietly as I was on the cusp of another climax.

"Yes" I cried out, my back arching.

I saw his smirk come back then. "Good." He said simply and before I knew what was happening I was being lifted and lowered onto him with nothing between us.

My eyes almost rolled into the back of my head at that sensation. Eric was in no better shape as he groaned and clutched me tighter to him.

"Feels so good. So perfect Ember." He grunted as he hit deep inside of me. He hit deep inside of me in more ways than one that night.

Two more times he took me after the shower and both were neither rough or animalistic like I thought it would be. Both times were sensual and maddening. Sometimes our movements were fast as he let me ride him and then flipped us so he was above me.

The last time was when he had tossed me his shirt. At first I was going to slip it on myself but then he moved to me and took it from me. Slipping it over my head and moving my hair from the back before he pressed me into the bed and kissed me while holding me.

Both of our bodies were exhausted and he wrapped me tightly to him. I thought he was drifting to sleep and he had been. He startled suddenly and tightened his arms around me and then lifted his head to look at me, frowning as if I had tried to move.

If I didn't know better I would think he could read my thoughts that I would be slipping away when he finally went under. Maybe he could just figure that out without needing to read my mind. In the end he decided that he would fight that decision with our bodies.

He had been spooning me as he held me. So with a quick adjustment to me so that I was laying more on my back and him still on his side he lifted my leg nearest to him up with one arm. He held my head to look at him as he guided himself inside of me and when he was buried in me then he broke our gazes to kiss me deeply and meaningfully.

He was asking me not to leave with the kiss and his body. It killed me but I knew I couldn't give him that. It also left me praying that he was drunk enough not to remember me.

When he climaxed he called my name over and over against my neck. I wasn't any better as I called his name as if I would never say it or see him again.

I lay here now that it is over and I close my eyes as a single tear escapes my eye. I had wanted him to get him out of my system. Hoping he would be the man he had been manipulated to become. The man that wouldn't care or remember. Hoping he would be a man that would slate both of our lusts and then forget me to move on to the next. So we both could forget.

"You weren't supposed remember Eric." I whisper as a silent prayer to any gods out there that in the aftermath and months between we would both forget.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow well I really wasn't going to post another chapter again so soon for this story but Ember and Eric were hissing in my ear that I couldn't just leave them hanging and invaded my head while I was trying to work on my other stories. Then the sneaky bastards put Chris Isaac's Wicked Game on my playlist and the result is this long chapter. I hope everyone enjoys because I actually enjoyed writing it a hell of a lot. I appreciate the views, favorites, follows and reviews!**

 **Divergent and Eric lovers Unite!**

 **Chapter 4**

"Do I have to go?" I ask with a scowl as I look in the mirror and smooth out the blue pencil skirt, the long sleeved ice blue silk button up shirt and shuffle in the heels I am being forced to wear.

Aunt Nat smirks at me and secures my hair into the french twist up-do that I will be wearing for the day with Jeanine. "Yes. She requested this through official channels so you couldn't get out of it like you have been doing for the last two months. I am sorry you are being made to spend the night with her too but she was quite insistent."

I frown and look at my hands. "It's ok. I remember the plan and I will contact you if it turns out to be for testing or something."

Tris scowls as she sits cross legged on my bed. Her mouth is tight with worry as she looks over me. "I don't like it. She hasn't asked for her to spend the night in over two years. Why now?"

My Aunt smiles sadly. "We can only hope it is because in a week she will be choosing and Ember will no longer be required to visit her as she was before. She will be a member of whatever faction she chooses and maybe that small part of Jeanine that might care wants to spend time with her family."

I scoff and shake my head. "I love you very much Aunt Nat but to say she would do anything that was ruled by anything other than her own personal quest is just hoping for too much."

She doesn't answer me but she does pull me into a hug and holds me tightly. My Uncle knocks on my door and stands in the doorway. "It's time Ember. I will escort you to Erudite. I have a meeting there anyways with the other leaders. I will also make sure to let it be known I will be picking you up from there tomorrow as well."

I nod in relief as that and his presence comforts me. "Well then we should go."

He moves to hug me tight. We won't be able to do this once we leave the house and for sure not anywhere near Erudite. After that he goes to grab my Erudite approved leather backpack that has everything I'll need for tonight and tomorrow. There are clothes at Jeanine's for me that were arranged for apparently.

With quick hugs to Tris and my Aunt I head downstairs. Caleb stands near the door chewing on his lip and his eyes crinkled. As I get level with him his reserved behavior he has been trying to adopt all the time now breaks and he pulls me to him in a tight hug. "Please be careful and try to keep your temper Ember. Please?" He begs me.

I wrap my arms around him and hug him tightly as well. "I will. I promise to come home to you tomorrow and not let her get to me."

After a second more he steps away with a lopsided grin. "Just promise to try and I'll be happy Em."

I smirk at him and nod. I look to my Uncle who nods and gives me a moment. I take a deep breath and we walk out of the door.

The bus in the early morning hours isn't as crowded as most other times. I still hate its sedate pace and bumpy ride. It takes us an hour to make it to Erudite Headquarters but well before the time for the meeting. On the Erudite time table though we are exactly on time.

I sling the bag over my shoulder and walk beside my Uncle. Only because I know him so well can I see behind the meek Abnegation mask. I see his determination and worry for me and what Jeanine may or may not want with me.

I send reassuring eyes to him and his soften as he smiles at me. We make our way to the reception room and I see that there are already several faction leaders of all the factions. It looks like there are more than one leader from each faction and I frown. Normally there are only one or maybe two. He sees my eyes taking it all in.

"Erudite is hosting the meeting but it is customary for a meeting with all the available leaders from each faction to be present for the week before The Choosing Ceremony."

I push down my slight panic at that and mask my features. I give a small smile and nod. "I see." I say simply.

It has been since that last party that I have seen Eric even in passing. Before that party I had seen him more than a few times as I went to and from the headquarters or my forced dinners. Since that night I had found every excuse and opportunity to get out of coming anywhere near here. I sent up another prayer that maybe he would be unavailable to come to the meeting.

"Andrew." I hear Jeanine's voice politely call from the other side of the room.

We both turn towards her voice and I am already cursing the gods because there he stands beside her, Max, Jack Kang from Candor and Layla from Abnegation. His eyes lock onto me and I see a brief flash of confusion before he shutters his face and eyes then looks away. We walk forward to be greeted by the group although I want to run the opposite direction.

"Thank you so much for escorting Ember to me. Ember dear. I am so glad you could come to spend the next two days with me." Jeanine's polite voice continues.

My Uncle speaks before me with a slight bow of his head. "Of Course Jeanine. I am sure Ember is looking forward to her time with you. I was hoping to see to it that she is settled in for the day."

Jeanine smiles tightly to my Uncle but then looks to me. "I will have Silvia make sure her bag is taken to her rooms. I already made sure to see she will have all she needs. I hate the thought of her being here and not being able to take advantage of that time so I have arranged for her to attend the meeting with me."

I can't help the annoyance that flashes through my eyes briefly. I quickly work to shutter myself and then I reign it in. I give an appropriate smile and assume my smooth voice.

"Of course Aunt Jeanine. I believe that would be very agreeable. I look forward to being able to see a bit about how the meetings are conducted. It is a great opportunity to learn from." I don't lie through my teeth exactly. It is a good opportunity and I am interested. I just hope I don't feel like knocking teeth out before the end of the day.

This was the right thing to say because her eyes flash with pride at me. I hate that I have picked up on her manipulative abilities. I can mess with someone's mind just as well as her if not better. I don't choose to but with her I can make an exception.

I chance a glance at Eric and his eyes are trained intensely on me. His eyes are a mess of anger, annoyance, desire and amusement. All hope I had he didn't remember me died when I looked into those grey orbs.

"Well said my dear." My Aunt almost beams, as much as the cold bitch can beam at anyone. "Silvia, if you would please take Ember's things to her rooms. And please see to it that you set a place for her next to me. You still take your coffee black Ember if I am not mistaken?"

I nod and look to Silvia. "I do Aunt Jeanine. Thank you Silvia."

Silvia smiles at me and pats my arm. "You are welcome Ember. Welcome home. I will make sure that I put out some of those scones you loved."

I blush and smile at my Aunt's assistant. "You don't have to trouble yourself, Silvia. I will be fine with whatever is on hand at the meeting."

With a wink Silvia takes my bag but not before handing me my smaller bag that has my tablet, notebooks, pens and a few other items that will occupy me during the meeting.

Max smiles at me and as the other leaders turn to each other again, now that I have been greeted, he walks over to me. With a small side hug he greets me more personally before standing back to look me over. "You have grown quickly Ember. It seems like only yesterday I was sitting across from you at your parents table and you were sitting on a booster seat still."

I blush red and shake my head at his laugh. "It wasn't a booster seat Max. I was just short at that age and felt like those books helped me not feel so intimidated sitting across from the scary looking dauntless man." I am grinning while I say this and he chuckles.

"True. I could almost see your chin rise along with your body with every book you stacked up until you got to the proper height." He smirked at me as we turned to face the others.

"Pride goeth before the fall I guess. A lesson I still struggle with fully embracing. I am too dam…" I sigh and modify my language, much to Max's amusement when I stop myself. "I am too stubborn it seems."

He hums his agreement. Eric had been watching the exchange and was glaring at me still. "Ember I don't think you have met my Second In Command. Eric Coulter. Eric this is an old family friend and Jeanine's niece Ember Riddley."

With clenched jaws we both reach out hands to politely greet each other. When our hands touch jolts of recognition, warmth and electricity flow through me. I barely mask my gasp as I smile tightly at Eric. "Pleasure to meet you, Leader Coulter."

"Ember." He says simply but there is an almost purr to it that he quickly masks along with the flash of desire in his eyes.

We release our hands quickly and I turn my attention back to Max who isn't dumb and didn't miss that entire exchange. He doesn't say anything about it, he is smirking however. "Ember, your Aunt made an indication to me a few months ago that you might be joining me soon."

My body stiffened as my mind and eyes calculated then took everything in about him. Yes, he meant Dauntless but he was also communicating something else too. There was another meaning there. One I could only make an educated guess that it includes the plans she wants to have in Dauntless or is still working towards. Leadership, thanks to Max, is still reserved about any plans she might have. It take me milliseconds to process this but I smile at him with my answer. "I think we always knew that would be the case, Max."

My words have more meaning too and I see he picks up on this as well. His eyes flash with both pride and relief. "Well then I look forward to that day. Until then why don't we escort you into the meeting room. No need to stand around waiting here."

I nod with a smile and turn towards the meeting room. I expect Max to step up and offer his arm but instead it is Eric. I internally sighed and brace myself as I link my arm with his. Bracing doesn't help because those jolts are still there. I can feel his body tremble and I know he feels it too but it doesn't make me feel any better.

His jaw clenches as we walk. I can see he is casting his mind for a safer subject to make polite conversation with. "So Ember how is it possible you are Jeanine's niece but apparently living under Abnegation housing?"

My jaw clenches at his insensitivity but I also see it as his way of lashing out and hurting me. "As a dependent you don't get to choose where or who you live with. After the death of my parents Aunt Jeanine found herself…." I stopped and carefully picked my words "...unprepared for the sole care for a young girl. It was arranged that I would go to the nearest living relative. Uncle Andrew and Aunt Natalie were kind enough to take me into their family." I am proud of myself for the calm way I handled my answer and my even tone.

"So are you Erudite or Abnegation then?" He asks a bit coldly.

I tense and side eye him. "I am both. Legally I am both." We pass out of hearing of everyone and I turn more to face him and hold his eyes with mine as much as we can. I have dropped the polite look in my eyes and they turn hard and glaring. "Not so legally though, I am and always have been Dauntless. Thank you for escorting me Leader Coulter. I believe I can take myself from here."

With as much decorum as possible I remove my arm from his. With my back straight and chin high I move away. I make my way to the spot I know as mine by the plate of scones and large black coffee that was set up. I slide into my seat and cross my legs before I open my bag. I begin to set out what I will need to keep my sanity and to appease my Aunt.

I want to growl when Eric slides into a seat next to me and then smirks at me while moving closer than is even remotely proper. The room is empty still as Max is at the doorway for something. Eric takes advantage of this and quick as a viper whips his hand out and grabs my tablet phone. Before I can object he has already gotten my information and entered his own. When he goes to hand it back to me he looks to the door and grabs my arm, pulling me closer to him. His eyes lock with mine and I know he is fighting himself about confronting me and kissing me all at the same time.

With a growl he lets my arm go. "You are lucky we are in the middle of fucking Erudite headquarters, Ember. Just remember that won't always be the case. If nothing else in just over a week you will be in the compound. There are lots of dark corners there. Be careful who you fuck with in the future, Princess."

I wipe my face of any emotion and turn away from him. "I don't know what you are talking about, Sir. But I will take your words to heart and make sure to stay far away from those corners and those people."

He turns his icy eyes on me with a sneer and then turns back to wait for the rest of leadership to enter. I want to kick his fucking chair away back to the proper distance but that would just give him satisfaction and draw attention.

Uncle Andrew's lips thin as he takes in my demeanor and how close Eric is. He can't and doesn't say anything but his eyes let me know he sees and is watching carefully.

I sigh because there isn't anything he can or should do. This is all my fault and the only people that know what happened are Caleb and Tris. Caleb knows only that I spent the night with him. Tris knows more of the details about what happened and what I felt.

To occupy myself I start to scroll through some of the work I have saved on my tablet and reviewing notes. Then I move to my books and scroll through to choose one to occupy me while we wait for the real session to come to order. As I read I do end up giving in to munch on the berry scone with the clotted cream while I drink some of my coffee.

I can't help but let my lips curl up into a smile at the simple pleasure of the scone, coffee and a book. I almost forget where I am and who I am with as I let myself enjoy this simple measure of peace and normality.

I feel his eyes on me and turn my head to him. His eyes are less cold and slightly amused. "Enjoying yourself are you?" He asks in a low rumble of a voice.

I allow a genuine small smile. "I am. Sometimes you just have to enjoy the small things in life. You never know when it will all be taken away. Would you like to try one? They are very good." I pick up the plate and offer it politely.

With a tilt of his head and his eyes searching mine he reaches out to take one and gives a nod of his head. "Thank you, Ember."

I put the plate back down and tear my eyes away from his. "You are welcome Leader Coulter."

He sighs and breaks open his scone. "You have my permission to call me Eric."

I give the appropriate nod and confirmation and then turn back to my reading and push down the flips in my stomach. Reminding myself he is a potential target and was only a quick lay. The last is a lie but if I tell myself that to help me get through it I might be able to handle all of this.

I also visualize my parent's to remind me and keep me on track. This helps and I can feel my posture and pulse return to normal. I push away my remainder of scone and put my tablet down. I arrange my notebook and pen and sit with my hands properly folded as I wait for the talking to start. Jeanine nods at me approvingly as she slips into her own chair.

The meeting is boring for the most part. All the things that are discussed center around the choosing. Security for the ceremony, projected number of dependents that will be choosing, what factions are most likely to be chosen based on the aptitude tests given in the school before the factional aptitude test is given the day before. They all project numbers for each faction to expect and plan for.

Then it gets into the factions themselves and their outlines of the initiations and time frames. My tablet is alerted and I see I have been sent the same file that all the other leaders are looking at.

I frown and cast my glance around to see who sent it to me and see that it looks to have come from both Max and Jeanine. Max's though is more in depth and I see he is truly including me in his plans to keep her at bay. I have to school my features fiercely as I notice several things that stand out. What does she have to fucking gain by these proposed changes?

Cuts I can understand to a point but the amount of cuts? No conceding in fights is another questionable one but I can understand it, even if I personally won't be conceding. The point system is again questionable but it could be fair if handled properly. Training though for Dauntless used to be almost a year. Now it is being lessened to three months.

That is the most troubling and ridiculous change. Three months to take dependents that the majority of probably never even did a single exercise in their lives much less learned to defend or fight? Three months to learn how to protect our city and be a full member of one of the most stressful factions? All other factions have at least a year for their own training periods with different stages, but we get three months? I realize my chest is heaving slightly and my nostrils are flared and I work quickly to tame that shit before I let my temper get the best of me.

I calmly put down my tablet after securing and locking down the file Max sent me. I pick up my pen and dutifully start taking notes. I know she wants to see me taking them and will act like she needs them later but will really only be testing to see what I observed and how well I did. I lose myself in this activity to calm myself and allow my mind to focus on something else.

That was how I spent the rest of the meeting until Dauntless could take their turn. I stored everything I wouldn't write down for her in my mind to review later and then process. I couldn't connect her plans with meddling with Dauntless training for the moment. But I would be combing through everything in my mind for answers.

"And now we go to the proposals on the floor for the training outline for Dauntless." Marcus Eaton turned the attention to Dauntless.

Max looked to Eric who nodded respectfully and began. "As the Council is aware we were given a very limited budget in which to work with for this year's training. As such we have had to make some rather radical changes. The main points of those changes are the cuts we are being forced to make as well as the length of time the training"

Interesting. Eric hides it well but he is not happy about those cuts or the training time frame being shortened. In fact he is barely restraining his own anger at it. Neither are Max or Harrison. Andre', Lex and Jerry though are trying not to look in Jeanine or Marcus' direction so their own thoughts are hard to read. They may like and agree with it or they may just be following along and not agree. I would need to find out more about those three.

Jeanine and Marcus share a look and I want to snarl at everything I can read in that brief connection of eyes. Fucking sadistic corrupt bastard. He is in her fucking pocket! Of course he is! She could bring him down in a heartbeat with that shit about his son.

Marcus clears his throat. "Yes, unfortunately the budget was rather taxed this year."

Jack Kang frowned and looked over the outline before he motioned for the floor once he was recognized. "I understand the budget is limited on certain fronts but I see no reason that it should be this strained especially for such an important aspect of our society. The cuts that are having to be proposed are entirely too radical and detrimental to the protection and longevity of it. Not to mention the length of the training. I see no other faction being forced to reduce the training time from the customary year to a three months. I have severe concerns about the ability to get soldiers up to physical fitness levels. That was the reason for such a long training period to begin with and was purposely worked into the established faction regimen for training."

Gods love fucking Candor brutal honesty and love to adhere to the process without deviation. Normally this would have been put up for several reviews before being passed. That means someone greased some hands in Candor to bypass that. Another matter to look into.

I see her lips thin but she refrains from saying anything until she gets a lay of how the other council members stand. She can't afford to look as if she had any influence in these changes or any vested interest in keeping them the way they are. Next to take the floor is my Uncle whose own eyes connect with mine briefly. He is checking to see if I am understanding and seeing exactly what is going on.

"Jack has a point. I would like to put out the option that Abnegation could put aside some of it's own portion budget wise to help in this situation. I also put forth a formal motion that before the budget be cut so drastically an estimate of the collateral damage from those cuts vs the cost of keeping the initiates until or if they do make it past all evaluations until full membership be done. The matter of the shortened training time frame needs to be looked into as well. We have a week until then and I think we can finalize the outline after we have allowed for that time." His calm composure and sacrificing words were everything he and Abnegation are known for. But I see his eyes and mind raging behind it all.

To my secret and extreme delight the motion is seconded and carried. I can feel Jeanine seething but only because I know her too well. My mind races with the list of countermeasures she could take. I am already makings lists in my mind on what she could do to possibly stop the process or manipulate.

I am pulled from my musings by the wrapping up of the meeting and a final announcement.

Marcus stands and gives his mask of a smile that make my hands tighten around my coffee cup before I can stop myself. "I want to thank everyone for their attendance and to remind everyone that tonight we have the dinner to mark the start of an always important time in our society. This year it is Candor's turn to host and they have gone to great effort to hold this diner in the restored Mayflower Park Hotel building. It need not be said that it will be formal." He turns his oily eyes over to Jack and smiles his thanks. "Thank you Jack for Candor's sacrifice and efforts."

For a brief shining moment I got excited. A formal dinner meant I could get out of doing dinner with her. I should have fucking known better.

"Yes thank you Jack, for hosting. Also I would like to all Senior leaders for granting me my request to allow for my niece to accompany me for the evening." Her voice is polite and smooth as she smiles at me. It isn't a cruel smile or even one with smugness. She is being honest and again I wonder what the hell she wants with me.

I let my eyes take on surprise and forced delight. I give a polite smile and nod to her and then to the leaders around the room. "It is an honor to be allowed to go." I say and hope that I kept that polite enough and didn't hint at my absolute distaste for having to go to this shit.

It mainly worked but I see my Uncle's lips twitch slightly. The meeting is dismissed and he motions me with his eyes. I politely excuse myself and move to give him farewells.

As we move towards each other and a quieter area he speaks the words we want everyone to hear so they won't follow us hopefully. "Ember, I hope you enjoy yourself. Remember I will be here to escort you home no later than 2pm. Your Aunt wanted you two to have as much time together as possible and I believe she had a brunch and spa session planned."

We had moved to a corner and while we weren't completely alone we did have some measure of privacy. I let a small groan out causing my Uncle to smirk slightly. I schooled my voice again and sighed. "Thank you Uncle Andrew. I hope to enjoy myself, " then I mutter under my breath "however fucking unlikely that is." I shake my head and resume a normal tone. "I thank you for bringing me here to see I was properly settled."

He nods and then casts a glance around and puts a gentle hand on my arm but his eyes go stern. "Remember Caleb's words, Ember. It will be hard and I understand but try and keep your temper. Also, it might help that along if you stay away from the whiskey."

He removes his hand with twitched lips and I can't help my giggle and smile. "Well now that just prevents my possible enjoyment of the event. Free booze. But I understand and I will try."

We are being approached so with a quick flash of sign language I tell him I love him and to tell the others as well. He gives me a soft smile and nods.

"Andrew, thank you again for bringing Ember to me. We have a rather full day ahead so I must ask you excuse us." She comes to stand beside me and places her manicured hand on my arm and I frown slightly when I take a glance at my own. Her hands are so soft and delicate, elegant even. While mine are fighters hands masking themselves as the hands of a brain and not even very well. With a sigh I think a trip to the salon might be a good thing especially for tonight.

I hadn't noticed that Eric was watching my face and actions closely until I looked back up and he caught my eyes with his. It was so brief I would have missed it had I not been so locked in on him. But almost with intention he looked to her hand and let disgust flash in his eyes before moving to mine and let almost pleasure or softness flash in them. It was so fast I was still processing this all before he shuttered his eyes again and looked away.

I don't even remember saying my proper goodbyes to everyone before I was being led away and to her car that would take us to the high rise where she lived but that also was a mini city all tailored for Erudite tastes. My mind was still trying to process everything but all I could really concentrate was on him. With a sigh I shoved that away and turned to my Aunt as she began to tell me of her plans for the night and tomorrow.

As expected she asked to see my notes from the meeting and had me discuss things I had observed. I noticed she carefully avoided asking me my own opinions about what had happened for Dauntless.

I didn't mind because I was still trying to figure everything out and her angle.

"Ember.." She hesitated and looked to me. "We haven't discussed it but I think we both know where you will be going to next week." Her lips thinned and she looked away. "I would like to show my support how I can and so I have arranged for extra training sessions once you arrive. With cuts…." she trailed off and I saw a flicker of worry behind her eyes before she cut it off. "Regardless I know you will make Erudite very proud and put in all of your effort. You will be told when and where to meet for those sessions after you arrive."

Internally I am seething and confused. She doesn't know of all my preparation and fighting and that is good. I can only think she is trying to work on me the same way she started with Eric. But it is a bit late for her mind games if that is the case. What is her angle then?

"Thank you Aunt Jeanine. I am sure I will benefit greatly from those sessions. I am very appreciative of your efforts." I say with a smooth smile.

She returns the smile with an approving nod. "Now we shall take the rest of the day to be pampered and enjoy ourselves."

Pampered? You mean tortured. All factions have dictates in dress or behavior. Erudite takes those and almost every other factor to extremes. So much so that even how you groom yourself is dictated. With an internal sigh I brace myself for plucking, waxing, buffing and all other manner of bullshit I am about to experience. I know I said no whiskey but fuck if I don't think I want one. At least they are kind enough to provide mimosa's or champagne during all of the crap they submit me too.

While I am getting a manicure and pedicure beside my Aunt who is making polite conversation with the lady next to her about the upcoming influx of initiates and I pull out my tablet and read or check messages.

I shouldn't be surprised when I get a message but it does cause me to lose my breath. It isn't long and I already knew this way coming.

' _See you tonight Ember.'-Eric_

I don't respond and just scowl at the message and myself for how that makes me feel.

The girl doing my feet and hands has been giving me her own looks of frustration at the true state of my limbs. She is discreet though and works in a soothing and healing serum into the lotion as she works. By the end she has almost gotten rid of any of my hard earned calluses.

Hair is last and my Aunt gives the instructions on how she wants my hair to compliment my dress. I thought for sure my hair would be out in some updo but she has it down and curled and styled in such a way that it looks like something out of pre-war Old Hollywood with how it is swept over to one side.

After I have been waxed in every area that the girls can get to that could possibly have offensive hairs lurking, my entire body lotioned, serumed, buffed, styled and painted; we head up to the Penthouse that Jeanine lives in with her husband. I say lives but honestly there is no real life here and he is almost always working and away. He will also be at the dinner as her date so it was a shock I was being allowed to go.

As we exit the elevator straight into the pristine apartment my Aunt looks over to me with a smile. "If you would like Silvia can call something up for you to eat. We have a few hours before we have to leave and you won't need to get ready to go until an hour or so. Everything is laid out for you Ember. I am afraid I have to go back to the office for some business that was unexpected. I will have a car sent for you though to take you to the dinner and will meet you there." Her tone is almost worried and distracted and I can imagine it is about her plans.

I smile and nod. "Thank you Aunt Jeanine I will be fine. I will most go to the study to occupy myself."

With a smile and then a nod of dismissal she turns and goes in the direction of her rooms. With a sigh I turn and head to the room that has been dedicated to me that I hadn't had to spend time in for a few years at least. For dinners I had to come to change into the clothes she wanted to see me in, but real time I hadn't been forced to spend here.

She had recreated my room from my parents house when they had passed. I had loved my room...at my parent's house. Those two weeks after they passed that I had to spend in this room had been torture because everything that truly brought me comfort and joy about it had gone with them. It had been them and not the things I was surrounded by or with that had brought me those feelings.

I couldn't tell her that of course. I had acted pleased and even excited. I had told her that the room was perfect. It was perfect and sterile….devoid of anything real. Much like her and everything about this faction at times.

I shake myself from those thoughts and look around at any changes that might have been made. The clothes I was provided with are very new and almost alluring. Apparently she doesn't like I had stuck to slacks and button up shirts for my Erudite choices for school and other functions and has gone the opposite. It is also a dig at the stark plainness and modesty that Abnegation wear. Ever the bitch to the core she has to put in insults and digs in the most subtle of ways.

With a growl I change into the lounge wear she has given me. It is a simple light blue jumpsuit with spaghetti straps and a sweetheart neckline. The material is nice, soft and comfortable so I am fine with it even though it is tighter than I would normally wear for around the house.

I am hungry so I do send a message to Silvia for something to eat and then move on to the study to pick out something to read and bide my time until I have to leave.

When Silvia arrives with my food she also smiles and winks at me conspiratorially. "I also included a bottle of white wine. I know tonight will be a long night. How have things been for you over the last few months Ember? I haven't been able to see you in that long."

I smile at her gratefully and sit at the small dining table that she has everything set up at for me. "I am sorry Silvia. I was engrossed in my projects and studies and felt a need to get those done before my choosing."

It was a partial truth but it worked. She nodded with a smile. "I understand. Your Aunt missed your dinners. She was proud of your efforts at school though and talked of you often. I heard her even discussing increasing some training for you but did not get the details, sorry."

I shrug and sip some of my wine. "It's fine really. She did mention something to me about it on the ride over here."

Silvia smiled at me and excitement lit up her face. I always wondered about my Aunt employing an assistant that was almost incapable of being the cold bitch she was. I think if they hadn't been friends from well before their own initiation she wouldn't have. "So are you excited about the dinner tonight?"

I smiled wryly to her with a quirked eyebrow. "Silvia, I have never been one for those types of events."

She laughed and nodded. "Well, you will look stunning and I am sure you will be glad to have the opportunity to get to know a leader of your future faction better."

I almost choked on my bite of pasta but thankfully didn't. What did she mean by that? Did I want to know because I had a feeling it wasn't going to be good. I swallowed and looked at her a frown. "I am excited to get to know all of the leaders that will be there. Max I already know so I am sure it will be nice to see him again before I go as an initiate."

Silvia tilts her head but smiles almost knowingly. "Well, I should let you eat and then get ready. If you need any help with touching up your makeup or getting ready. You will find everything laid out. I did that shortly after I brought your dinner."

My stomach was a mess but I nodded and smiled to her. "Thank you Silvia. I am sure everything is perfect. I will see you in the morning."

With a pat to my shoulder she leaves me to my dinner and my turmoil of a stomach. I sit at the dining table and mechanically eat a bit more more out of the knowledge I know I will need the fuel for my body and to be able to handle the drinks that will be served. After I have forced myself to eat a bit more I grab the wine bottle and my glass and head over to the piano.

I haven't truly played in forever and decide that playing might draw the thoughts and feelings from me that I don't need. I take a seat at the beautiful baby grand that is facing to look out at the view of the city. The view that only a would be queen could hope for to survey her lands.

I scowl at that thought and allow my frustration and anger to guide my choice. War is what she wants and I am at war in my own self. My logic and emotions pluck out _Holst: The Planets — "Mars, the Bringer of War"_ and I begin to play the piano only composition. My fingers fly over the keys or tickle and stroke them when it is required. But when it gets to the parts that are heavy handed I put my all into playing it and let my chest heave and my anger. I let my frustration and loathing flow through me and into the into the instrument.

I didn't even know really how long I had been playing or that I wasn't even alone anymore until I felt his hand skimming under my hair onto my bare shoulders, making me jump even as he was pulling me up from the bench and to him.

He didn't waste time in words or looks before his mouth came crashing to my own. I was unprepared for the force of need in him but also within myself to as I clutched to him and met that kiss with everything I had.

His hands moved from my waist and neck to cup my ass and lift me up until I was wrapped around his waist. I moaned into his mouth at his growl but that served to break us both from our haze and panting we pulled our mouths away from each other.

Our eyes locked as he still held me wrapped around his waist and we were both fighting ourselves to not give in to our desire. We were losing quickly until my tablet alarm sounded to let me know I needed to get ready.

With a growl he let me down but it didn't lessen the desire as my body slid against his. We both groaned and began panting again from the strain of not taking each other. I stepped back a bit dazed and frowned at myself and him.

"Why are you here?" I ask in a voice strained with longing and confusion.

He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw before he opened them again. "I am to be your escort for the night Ember."

My frown turns into a scowl and I see he doesn't like this anymore than I do. "I don't need an escort but thank you for the offer."

Eric snorts then huffs. "Trust me Ember this is not something I was offering. I have as little choice in the matter as you do. Talk to Jeanine and Max for that shit. She suggested it and he was all too fucking happy to oblige."

My forehead furrows and I frown. "Why would Max…" I trail off knowing I had spoken my question out loud.

Eric holds my eyes with his own. "It would seem Max has a soft spot for you. Maybe he just wants to make sure you aren't messed with." He takes a step to me with a wicked grin. "If he only knew he just put you into the wrong fucking hands. I guess I should be thanking him."

He jerks me to him, his fingers and nails digging into my hips. "You won't be slipping off on me again Ember. You won't like it if I have to try and force you to stay put or find you again."

Deny it Ember, deny remembering anything. I shake my head and put on an air of confusion and bewilderment, or I try to until he hisses and his eyes turn dangerous. "Don't even fucking think of trying to play off you were drunk and don't remember Ember. You'll only end up pissing me off even more. My question is, how many more guys did you play that shit with? Any more that you snuck off from in the middle of the night? Did you enjoy that Ember? Fucking some random guy? Giving him your virginity and then sneaking off like some whore doing the walk of shame."

My temper snaps and my hand connects with face before I remember where I am. The sound of it seems to echo in this tomb of an apartment. His head snaps to the side before he whips back to snarl at me and then crash his lips to mine. At first I start to push him away and am contemplating going into an all out fight with him but my body wants him so much that the fight goes out of it. Instead it is replaced by raw hunger and hurt at his words.

Just like before when I thought he would stay to the side of him that he was just clearly showing...the cruel man he was becoming, he changed again. The kiss that was angry, raw and even cruel became passionate and sensual. His grip on me didn't let me stray from being pressed against him but his hands that moved up my back changed in how they stroked and moved against me.

When he breaks the kiss this time his hands are on either side of my face and his eyes hold mine with the real question. Was he some random guy?

I can't help the pain in my eyes and the catch in my voice. "Eric, there was no random guy. There was you."

His eyes flash with pleasure and relief but then I can see the flare of possessiveness driving his next question. "And since Ember?"

I take a breath and shake my head slightly. "No one since."

His nostrils flare and he smirks at me before he presses his forehead to mine. "There won't be anyone either Ember." That part is soft and full of promise but then his body tenses and pulls back to look at me again. "Don't test me on that." His voice turns hard and deadly. He shakes his head and frowns. "You have to go get ready. We need to leave soon."

I nod and untangle my hands from the lapel of his tuxedo jacket and as much as I want to take the time to look him over in what I am sure is to be a mouthwatering look, but I don't. He must see that debate because his smirk deepens as I move away. But not before huffing and I grab the bottle of wine and tip it back as I walk and drinking deeply.

His laughter echoes behind me and sends tingles down my spine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Once again today I am scowling into a mirror but this time for a completely different reason. Last time it was the Erudite costume I was being forced to wear, this time it is the costume of sultry siren I am being forced to wear. I am standing in my robe having put on my touch up make up, smoothed my hair and put in my dangle earrings. They are made of sterling silver that are shaped in a bar that come to a point like a spear but set just before that point is a blue topaz. I love the earrings instantly but they aren't the issue. It is the fucking dress hanging up on the door of my bathroom. I refuse to wear the shit. So with a last swig of the bottle of wine I stomp out into the living room to grab my tablet phone. It is on the dining table and I am on a mission. I ignore Eric who is looking fucking amazing standing by the wall to wall windows overlooking the city with his hands in the pockets looking for all the world like a god in a fucking tux.

I stomp over to the phone and with scowl and all I dial Silvia. She has heard me truly lose my temper before and she must have been expecting my call because I hear her amusement as soon as she says my name.

"Ember." Her voice is full of a smile.

I had put the call on speaker as I didn't want to press it to my ear and mess up my hair. "You have got to be fucking kidding me Silvia. I am not wearing that shit. I will just fucking stay here." My voice is a growl of anger and disbelief.

"Now, now Ember. It really isn't that bad. Your Aunt was absolutely positive that it was appropriate for this event and you are a grown woman and stunning at that." She was trying to butter me up and it wasn't working.

My scowl deepened. "I'm ain't a fucking piece of toast so you can cut that shit out right the fuck now. Since when does she WANT me to wear that shit? My closet is full of all kinds of…." I growl. "I want another dress Silvia." I demand, my arms crossed and eyebrow quirked as if she can see me.

"Don't scowl so much Ember. You will ruin your makeup. I am sorry but there isn't another dress and you are expected shortly. Don't keep your escort waiting by the way." She is all but laughing at me.

I hiss with my forehead creased in anger that she knew. "You could have fucking warned me Silvia. I am practically your niece too you know."

"You are." She agrees with affection and amusement. "You still aren't getting another dress. I would scoot along now."

I growl and narrow my eyes. "Fucking fine."

I hear her chuckle and Eric's lower rumble. "I love you Ember. Have fun, or try to. And try to keep your temper."

I roll my eyes and sigh "Easier fucking said than done. And am I really that bad that you are the third person to tell me that in a matter of hours?"

She laughs musically and I can see her nod from over the phone. "Yes Ember, you really are that bad. How do you think we knew from as early as five years old that you were not staying here. Regardless of how much we may wish it otherwise." She sighs sadly. "Go get dressed Ember. Drink more wine if you haven't finished the bottle, loosen up and have fun."

I puff out and try not to smile, failing badly. "I love you too Silvia. I will put the damn dress on but I don't promise to have fun."

"Well two out of three then." Her smirk is back as she hangs up.

I look at the phone with a frown before shaking my head and looking up to see Eric staring at me, head tilted. I blush as he takes in my mid thigh robe of deep blue. "I wouldn't mind you not putting on the dress. But we are expected." He purrs with a smirk.

Still blushing I roll my eyes and frown. "I will put the dress on. What's gotten into her I can't even imagine. Wait." I frown looking at him. "Who from Abnegation is going tonight?" I ask quietly and my eyes narrowed.

He frowns trying to figure out why I care I am sure until it dawns on him. "Your Uncle and Aunt weren't supposed to be attending but I am not sure now, Ember. You think she…"

I growl and sigh. "It is good damn chance that is part of the reason. Whatever I don't care." Liar! "I will be back shortly."

I stomp off again and slam my door harder than I meant to and make my way back to the bathroom. I let my gaze fall on the dress again before I take a breath, drop my robe and pull the dress off the hanger. I let the dark blue topaz metallic material slip over my head and have to slink into the dress because it hugs every curve I have.

The dress is made to be form fitting until it gets to the knees and then softly flares out for ease of movement. The neckline is plunging and goes to almost my belly button but is a cowl neck so that the top is mainly made of the soft shiny material being gathered softly to mold to my breasts and reveal my cleavage and even my toned upper body. The back is a complete open strappy back that goes all the way to my lower back and I am thankful my hair is down as well as long enough to provide cover and hide my tattoo. With a final drink of the wine I slip on my silver 4 inch heels, grab the silver clutch I was provided and slip my phone and keycard for the penthouse into it along with my lipstick and small makeup kit.

I open the door to my room and push my shoulders back, my back straight and my chin high while I also wipe my face of any trace of embarrassment at me wearing such a ridiculous dress.

When I step out back into the living room I don't feel so ridiculous as Eric takes me in. His intake of breath and the slow smile as he stalks slowly towards me almost has me weak in the knees.

He doesn't come too close to me and I see the absolute lust in his eyes as they lose almost all iris. He reaches out a hand for mine and carefully pulls me slightly closer to him. His look turns serious and he frowns. "Ember, tonight do NOT leave my side. Do you understand me?"

I almost scowl until I see his demeanor isn't one of trying to control me but of his absolute belief he is demanding that to protect me. I am not sure why he thinks I will need it but I sigh and nod. "We should go Eric."

He nods but is muttering under his breath. I pick up him sending his own little prayers for strength and even a softly spoken musing of if I am wearing underwear. I contemplate telling him that I am but they could barely be considered underwear. My Aunt has seriously lost her mind.

As we walk along, ride the elevators and pass others, Eric's normal menacing demeanor resumed with the slight exception of his hand never leaving the small of my back. Any opportunity he had when we were paused he was rubbing slow circles on the bare skin there and by the time we were sliding into the backseat of the town car I was the one muttering under my breath trying to pray for strength.

The historic Mayflower Hotel of what was once Seattle is a beautiful creation and Candor did an amazing job of restoring it. The chandeliers are sparkling and the recreation persian rugs that are tastefully spread out are amazing. I have a love for old world architecture and the way this old hotel was created almost seems like I have been transported to a grand manor house in England.

"It's beautiful." I breathe out as I have wandered over to the huge fireplace area in what is the lobby of the hotel building.

I run my hand along the stone and marble mantelpiece with a smile on my face and try not shiver as I feel Eric's hand slide across my lower back. As always I fail and I feel his smirk as he presses his lips to my shoulder. "Beautiful" He murmurs and my breath catches at his sigh against my shoulder. "The building too." He finishes that almost casually but then straightens and pulls me with him to head into the receiving line to be greeted by our hosts and then to mingle for the pre-dinner drinks and socializing.

I try not to glare at the blatant looks of lust I get from others but find I don't need to anyways. Eric is taking care of that all on his own. If he had looked like a man capable of being a killer before now, he had almost tripled that intensity. The hand on my lower back had gone to my waist and was pulling me closer to his side. I was almost grateful for it because a few looks had me feeling almost dirty and cheap.

"You look beautiful Ember." He quietly whispers near my ear, as if sensing the line of my thoughts. "Let them look because they will never be able to even touch the level you are on. They are scum compared to you."

I chance to look at him and get caught up in the absolute conviction he has in eyes at those words. "Thank you Eric." I breath out and I know my voice is husky with emotion and desire.

His eyes mirror that before he closes off again with a nod. We both turn to be greeted and then walk into the beginning of a very long night.

 _Tris - 18th birthday celebration_

I can't help but smile and chuckle as I watch Ember make her way out onto the dance floor. My beautiful cousin that is more like a sister to Caleb and I now. She has no concept of how stunning and beautiful she is and that alone makes her even more so. I love watching her give herself up to her emotions. Even her anger and rage is beautiful to watch.

I blush when I remember she has said something similar to me. I can't believe it about myself. But when she looked at me so intently and almost demanded I believe it because it is the absolute truth….those are times when I almost see it. That and when _he_ looks at me or holds me.

I hope he comes tonight. It is hard to determine what he will do when it comes to parties or being around his friends and me at the same time. He is so careful about his emotions and letting anyone know if there is a way to hurt him. I understand it given what he had to deal with growing up but at times it can be trying. It makes me wonder what it will be like when I am here with him finally.

Caleb and I smile when Em looks up to check on us, giving us a smile before losing herself in the music again. I can see Caleb watching those watching her to access if there will be anyone that is going to cause trouble. I don't see anyone that will but I do see one man following her every move with his eyes almost hungrily. He stands next to another taller but lanky friend who is talking to him. But the extremely built guy watching my cousin doesn't seem to be paying attention to his friend or what is being said. I start to move to get a better look at who he is because there is something familiar about him. Something about his looks brings something to mind Ember said to me once.

My movement forward to look at him better is stopped when I see my boyfriend from across the room. His own eyes have an almost hungry look to them, but they are on me. When knows he has my attention he motions with his eyes to a corridor and my heart picks up.

Caleb nudges me with a smile. "Go Sis. Have fun but remember try to be back before 8am. I will watch out for Em."

My face flushes slightly as I raise on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. He gives me a lopsided grin and I glance one more time at Ember who is still dancing, lost in the moment and music.

With a smile in her direction again I move quickly through the crowd to the corridor he indicated. When I step into it I feel his familiar and intoxicating hands sliding over my waist to pull me close to him. "Tobias." I sigh his name with a smile as I put my hands on his chest.

His eyes crinkle in the corners as he smiles his warm smile at me. A smile hardly anyone has ever seen but every time I see it I feel as if I am being bathed in love and warmth. "Tris. I missed you." He presses his forehead to mine and breathes in as if taking in my scent.

"I missed you too. I am so happy you came Tobias." I smile against his neck as he nuzzles my jaw.

He sighs in contentment. "I think we both know there isn't any way I could have stayed away." He pulls back to look at me. "I will stay if you want and we can be with your brother and sister. I would like it if maybe you came with me though."

I blush slightly and nod. "I want to go with you. Caleb and Em...they are ok. Em was hoping there would be fights tonight."

Tobias smiles at my decision, takes my hand and as we walk swiftly talks to me lowly. "There are tonight. Amar and Eric talked them into allowing it again after two months of not having any. This time Amar was going to be matchmaker and watch them closely. There were too many severe injuries the last few times.

I nod and chew my lip and then shrug, I know Ember can take care of herself. "Then Ember should be ok. I hope she doesn't lose her temper though. Amar….he is an instructor with you right?"

Tobias nods with a small smile. "Yeah he is also a good friend. I can't wait for you to meet him. He knows about us so we won't have to worry about that."

I smile at him, glad that he has told at least someone about me. We make it to his apartment and I swallow as we go in. I haven't spent the night with him before, though we have done other things as we explored each other. I am nervous but only because I hope he won't be disappointed with me.

When we get in he lets me look around. He has described his apartment before but it is different being here. "Do you want something to drink Tris? I have beer if you want."

I smile at him with a nod. "Beer would be fine. Thank you Tobias."

He smiles with a nods and goes to a small kitchen area. I am pulled to his balcony area so I step out there and lean against the protective wall as I take in the beautiful view of our city. I can see the Space Needle from here and I smile at the lines I can see running from it to other buildings and structures. Dauntless love daredevil acts, and what better than to set up a zip-line from that impressive building.

Tobias joins me as he hands me my beer with a smile. "You look beautiful Tris. But you always do." He moves closer to me and runs a hand through my hair, tucking a strand behind my ear and stroking my cheek.

I blush in embarrassment but also pleasure in his words. "Thank you Tobias. When you say it or look at me, I believe it."

He frowns a little but sighs. "It's true even if I am biased. You are eyed just as much as Ember you know." He puts his bottle down and takes mine to do the same. "I think I'm going to have a very hard time when you are here in keeping my jealousy down."

He pulls me against him gently and instead of letting me say anything back he claims my mouth in a kiss. I will never get used to kissing Tobias. I will never get enough of it and him it seems. His kisses are never the same. Now it started out almost possessive but is changing to hungry passion that builds in both of us.

My arms going around his neck as his move to the bare skin of my crop top, stroking and teasing.

I moan into his mouth as one hand moves up the front to cup my breast through my bra. He breaks the kiss only to kiss along my jaw and to my neck.

"Tris." He whispers my name into my neck and I feel shivers run down my spine.

By some unspoken agreement we move towards his apartment and towards his bed. His eyes hold mine as he starts to undress me slowly. I love watching his eyes and face when he looks at me. He loses all those walls he puts up and it is addicting to know I can cause those reactions in him.

He allows me to undress him as I do so almost reverently. I haven't seen him often with any of his clothes off. He has gone with us to swim and other activities in Amity or in the mountains before so I have seen him in a bathing suit without a shirt. It almost feels like a privilege for us to see each other without walls or clothes. I don't feel that is an Abnegation way to look at it, if anything it is a warrior way to look at it. We make ourselves hard to be capable and unflappable.

I need a worthy person to see the side of me underneath it all. Ember, Caleb and I all feel that way to be honest. Neither of them really talk about their own feelings but I can tell that is what they are and were searching for.

I am lucky to have found it now. It makes our fight all the more important though.

When he lays me on the bed his eyes mirror my own thoughts before our mouths claim each other again. We pull away panting and Tobias presses his forehead to mine, panting. "Are you sure Tris?" He whispers softly but strained with desire for me.

I run my hands along his back and arms, reveling in the coiled muscles that he is restraining. "Yes Tobias. I want you." I sigh and take a deep breath. "I love you Tobias."

He pulls back and his dark blue eyes connect with my blue/green ones, sharing the joy and love in his. "I love you Tris. I have been waiting for you my whole life Tris. I just want you to be sure because I will wait as long as it takes. Forever if needed."

My smile widens at that and I pull him to me for a kiss, letting him know that the wait is over. I am his and he is mine.

Tobias nuzzles my neck with a sigh as he holds me close to him in his bed. It is after dawn and the light and view from his bed is amazing and annoying. It means I have to leave soon.

"I wish you didn't have to go. I just have to remind myself that you will be here soon." His breath at the back of my neck as he speaks softly sends tingles down my spine.

"Just four months. It feels like forever though, doesn't it?" I frown at the thought.

He nods with a smile but then he turns me to face him. We lay chest to chest, our limbs tangling together, arms wrapped around each other. "Tris, when initiation is over…" He stops and chews his lip in thought and nervousness. "Would you want to live with me?"

My face breaks out into a smile. "Tobias of course I would. I don't want you to think you have to ask because I am coming here."

He frowns and shakes his head. "If I could I would want you here every night right now Tris. We have been as a couple for almost over two years but it has killed me for most of that to be away from each other. I think if I have that to look forward to, then the four months before you come and then training will be more tolerable. I want you with me here. I want to make this our home."

I probably look like a loon with how big my grin is. "Then yes. I would love to move in here after training."

We pour our happiness into a kiss before it takes on a more passionate turn. Soon the shirt he had given me to sleep in is crumpled on the floor and his mouth is trailing kisses down my body as my hands explore those places I can reach. I loved how we had come together the night before, but I feel the need to be more daring.

With a quick flip of positions I press him to the bed and kiss along his chest as I move to hover over him. His look is one of slight embarrassment and lust all in one. He loses the embarrassment when my heat comes closer to him and he takes one nipple in his mouth while the other is cupped in his long fingers and palm. I moan and slide down the length of him, having to go slowly and wait for me to adjust.

When I do we begin to rock against each other. Our mouths claiming each other and my hands clutching him to me tightly. As we both near the edge our movements become more frantic and harder. I almost feel like I should be horrified or embarrassed at the sounds we and our bodies make as they collide against each other. It only seems to spur us both on.

When I reach the edge and fall over I call out hoarsely his name and he does the same with mine.

I am still panting and clutched to him when he puts the hands to the side of my face and smiles, his nostrils flared and trying to calm his own breathing. "I love you Tris."

I smile and brush my nose against his. "I love you Tobias."

I don't have to leave for a little while so we great care he leads me to his shower and we clean and hold each other. I think we are both trying to find reasons to delay me leaving so he makes us cereal and tea before he decides he is going to walk me out of the compound and at least to the train. He still can't bring himself to get too near the Abnegation sector. I don't mind though, I love that he is holding me to him as we stand at the door and watch the city go by. I am wearing his shirt and will be keeping it until I have to leave it and everything else behind shortly.

With a final kiss I make my jump from the train and turn back to watch as he stands at the door to watch me as well. When he has whipped from view I feel the heaviness of him not being with me. I sigh and make my way into the house. I pause at Ember's door when I hear an almost small strangled sob.

With a frown I open the door and creep in. I can tell she isn't asleep but she hasn't said anything either. My worry and frown deepens and I make my way over to her bed and crawl in. We face each other and I wipe a tear that has made it's way down her face.

"Em? What's wrong what happened?" I whisper as our hands entwine.

"Oh Tris. I think I made a mistake. He wasn't supposed to be that way...what am I going to do now?" She struggles to not cry again and her voice is full of pain.

"Who Ember? What happened?" She is really worrying me now. She is never this uncertain or distressed.

"Eric." She breathes his name and I know instantly.

Eric Coulter. She had watched him and crushed on him when she was living at Erudite. I think he fascinated her because, like with her, it had been clear he wouldn't be staying in Erudite. He was abrasive and didn't have much patience for Erudite bullshit. He was also divergent and she had found that out while doing information gathering on Jeanine and Erudite in general. She had also determined that one day she might have to eliminate him after he joined Jeanine in her plans.

Now I remembered what had been bothering me about that guy who had been watching her. Her description of him matched perfectly what I had seen.

"What happened Ember? Did you…" I trail off and she nods.

"He was there when I was going to fight. He was smiling Tris and so...we flirted and made a stupid bet about me losing or winning but I knew I wanted to even before that. As soon as I saw him I knew. I wanted that moment with him. I will admit I hoped he was drunk and won't remember me. It will be easier if he doesn't." She frowns and tears start to slowly form again.

"Did he hurt you?"

She laughed mirthlessly. "No Tris, that's the problem."

I didn't understand and she began to explain. That at first he was how she expected him to be. Rough and to the point. She had liked it and expected it. She didn't expect him to notice or care that she was a virgin but she said the moment he figured it out...it changed. He changed. The first time had been a bit more like she expected but then after it was almost like he had been making love to her instead. In his own way he had been. At least that is what it sounded like to me.

She didn't give every detail obviously but enough. Enough to know that he had held her close and been afraid to go to sleep and fought it. I sighed and held her, we had moved to her laying her head in my lap and me stroking her hair.

"It will be ok Em. Maybe this is a good sign. Maybe we can help him...maybe she hasn't…" I couldn't finish because I didn't want to get her hopes up.

She scoffs and shakes her head. "I can't think like that Tris. You have heard what Four has said about him there. The way he is….she has pulled him down the rabbit hole Tris and there may be no way for him back out. He may not want back out."

I sigh and frown, not knowing what else to say. There is nothing I can say. Caleb and I haven't told Tobias or Emma what we know and are preparing for. It is to dangerous and not their burden to bare. That was hard enough for us.

Ember had always had the beginnings of feelings for Eric. Caleb and I had always known because she was open and honest with us. We knew we had to be that way in all areas if we were going to accomplish our goals. There could be no secrets.

How hard must it be for Ember now that she had been with the man she had already almost loved, knowing she would one day have to make a choice in either trying to save him or killing him.

For her sake I hoped she would never have to choose. For ours I hoped it as well because on that day we might lose the Ember we loved. This would kill her just as surely.

I watched my mother as she helped Ember get ready to spend two days with Jeanine in Erudite. This development had us all on edge. She had been good in being able to avoid spending any real amount of time there since her night with Eric.

She couldn't tell my parents that is why she had been ducking out of dinners, meetings or going to the headquarters any time she could manage it. I think my mother suspected something was up though.

I hated the thought of her spending the night there. I felt helpless watching her put on the clothes that had been sent to her to be dressed in. I worried so much about Ember and her temper. It had gotten worse since that birthday celebration.

I voice my concerns about her having to spend the night but we all know there is nothing we can do. Ember gives us hugs before she disappears and I stand at her window to watch her and my father make their way to the bus that will take them to Erudite.

My mother puts her hands on my shoulder and squeezes. "She will be fine Honey. I believe that Jeanine is just wanting to spend time with her before she leaves. Maybe even have a last dig at us that she has as much claim on her family as we do."

I nod numbly and then sigh with a frown. "I just hope she can keep her temper."

My mother laughs a little and I turn to see her smile. "Ember is good at playing a role. I know her temper has gotten worse lately, but she still has good control. Maybe this will even be a good thing, we can maybe get information since it will be the last time she will be able to like that."

I tilt my head in thought and nod. "True. It would be good to get information while we can. Well is there anything I can do?"

She tilts her head and smirks at me before she reaches into the pocket of her dress and pulls out a folded slip of paper. "I believe you already have plans dear. I suggest you get dressed quickly and follow the instructions."

With a kiss to my forehead and a smile she turns to leave. I blush and open the paper with a smile.

-' _Meet me on the train at 7am. I will be watching for you. Dress for a trip to Amity and the springs. Pack a bag.'-T_

With a thumping heart and a smile I start to do just that. I don't know how he knew I would need it, but Tobias knew I would be worried and sitting at home while Ember had to be away. That he wanted to help during this was just one more reason to love him.

It took entirely too long to get ready and wait for the time to meet him. His smile as he lifted me into the car made that wait worth it. My troubles were forgotten for the moment and we headed out to enjoy our time together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _Ember_

"Good gods. I really do think I could go for a whiskey." I mutter only low enough for Eric to hear me. We had been paraded around by Jeanine for almost an hour now as she dragged us between groups to introduce me and bullshit or kiss ass.

That and her looks of smugness to me and Eric were driving me insane. I couldn't imagine what the hell she was so smug about. First it was the dress. When she had seen me come in she had flashed that smugness but also an almost look of sadness. I had to dismiss that right away because Jeanine didn't do sad.

I feel Eric's hand press into my side even more and his little growl of agreement. He hasn't lost his glare and goes from bad to worse depending on how the person is looking at me.

There was a respite in Jeanine's attentions and with a shared look Eric led me over to the bar and ordered two high end scotches.

I inhale deeply before I take a drink and moan slightly as I feel the warmth slide down my throat. "Careful Ember." Eric grumbles and shifts next to me.

Frowning I look at him with my head tilted. His eyes move to mine and the desire there makes me shiver beside him. I scowl at him. "I can't help it. I needed that."

He shakes his head with a smirk. "Can't fucking blame you there."

Once we have the drinks though we know we have to head back out to the main group. It is only proper etiquette to. We are saved from having to be toted around by Jeanine again when Max and the other Dauntless leaders motion Eric over. He stiffens a bit and looks at me. "Remember. Don't leave my side."

I frown as I look over the other leaders and my eyes focus on Jerry. Who is for sure looking over me in an almost calculating and appraising way. I repress a shudder of revulsion and my back goes straighter as my chin lifts. I wipe all emotion from my face and take on that damn Erudite mask. "I remember Eric." I say deadly soft as his hand at my waist tightens me in.

When we approach though Max greets us with his wife. He is wearing a small shit eating grin and I eye him as I try to figure out his angle on this. Or Jeanine's angle on pairing us together. Something is up with the two of them and I think Eric and I just became fucking even bigger pieces on a chessboard. The question was would be end up being on the same side or not?

"Eric. Thank you so much for being Ember's escort for the night. Jeanine was worried about her being left out when she had other business to conduct." He nods formally to Eric who returns it then he turns to me and his face softens. "Ember you look beautiful. It really does seem like yesterday you were fifteen when we last really saw each other."

I smile sadly. "Thank you. I am sorry that I was unable to make those dinners or meetings any longer. Aunt Jeanine felt my time was better spent elsewhere as my studies grew more intense." We both knew that wasn't the real reason and we both acknowledged that with our eyes.

"Regardless we can make up for lost time soon. Ember, you will remember Annalise my wife of course." He looks to his wife with a real look of pride and affection.

I smile genuinely at her. "Lise, of course I remember you. You were my mother's closest friend growing up and were almost like an Aunt to me too before…." I trail off as sadness hits me.

She comes forward and puts a hand on the side of my face and smiles brightly. "I miss them too Ember. They would be so proud of the woman you are now. They were already so proud of the teenager you were."

I take a deep breath and nod. "Thank you. I always keep them in my heart and try to honor them and their wishes for me." I hold Max's eyes for a minute when I say this last part. "I would willingly die to uphold that promise to them."

I see pride in both Max and Lise's eyes at those words. He gives a brief nod and then turns the conversation to something else. "Well we look forward to seeing you very soon at the home we always knew you belonged. Are you looking forward to training?"

Lise moved back to his side at that. I had of course felt Eric's fingers dig into me and him tense when I had made my own little vow to Max. He wasn't relaxing and if anything seemed to tense more at the subject of training.

I speak truthfully and smile. "I am. It will be challenging for sure but I do love a good challenge. I plan to give it my all and go in with the mindset that their is no other option but to succeed."

They other leaders all nod approvingly and Harrison looks over Eric for a moment as if calculating his next question. "You obviously got to see the training outline. What were your thoughts on it?"

Immediately I clamp my filter down to burst out with my real thoughts and I calculate a way to answer to get their opinions. "Obviously I am not privy to the day to day running of Dauntless. That is the privilege and honor of you, my leaders. I trust that if my leaders believe the training and changes to it will make the best and strongest Dauntless possible, then it will do so. I know that will always be of the highest priority for my faction. It is a part of our core beliefs after all. To be strong so that we are the backbone of the city."

I see Analise smirk at me, knowing what I am doing as well as Max. I am playing to their egos but also to, hopefully, their sense of honor and pride in their faction. Harrison's spine stiffens with that pride and I even see Andre' and Lex do the same thing. Jerry tilts his head again and I can see he is ambivalent to the changes or my words. He will be the one, along with Eric, to watch.

Eric. I feel him radiating a bit of pride in my words but he also tenses. He can't miss my ploy here. But as far as he knows it is just me giving an Erudite answer in a way. To draw out the thoughts of the person that asked the question without really providing my own.

"There are changes that we are hesitant about." Andre' and Lex share looks. "You are right we are the backbone of this city. And yet.." He trails off and I see all the leaders lips thin.

My own chin raises in defiance of what the other factions think of our faction. "And yet they would treat us as if we are jarheads and muscle. I am well aware of that." I almost growl in disgust.

Eric pulls me tighter to him and rubs his thumb in a soothing circle along the area above where my dress material begins at the lower back.

Max sighs and senses we need to change the subject. Our mutual goal in that line of discussion was done. To make those leaders that might be having doubts about Jeanine be known and to plant more doubts. "Well, hopefully we can work with the council to get the plans back on track." Another double meaning that could be interrupted either way. Playing both sides for now is good.

I nod and take a sip of my scotch while the leaders begin discussing other mundane and safe matters. Some of them are the day to day running of things in Dauntless. I still listen carefully and contribute where I can.

When dinner is called we have to go in the order of faction and rank. As Eric's date, however it came about, I go with him second after Max. The senior leader, their dates, second in commands or junior leaders and their dates are all sitting at one table. This means I am sitting at the table with Jeanine and her husband.

I get confusion from Jeanine again because there are those flashes of pride from her mixed with sadness. Then she goes back to the looks of being smug or even her little subtle digs during dinner about my normal plain fare when I eat or little things like that.

I am pleased that I stay calm but oddly enough Eric seems to tense up anytime she starts to go into one of those slights. I am not sure if it is because of him hoping I don't snap, him wanting to snap or his own strong dislike of Abnegation in general.

During the dinner I listen to the senior leaders talk and I am thankful that I am not expected to join in unless asked a question. It gives me time to observe the other faction leaders and how they interact with Jeanine but also observe Eric and how he interacts with the others in general.

He certainly has little tells on who he would rather not interact with at all and those he can tolerate. His interactions with Jeanine leave me confused too. At times he displays almost thinly veiled anger or disgust for her. Others there is nothing. He shows nothing to her but blankness and maybe calculating.

By the end of the dinner I am just internally begging for it to be over. The saving grace was Lise and Max really. They engaged me in conversation and kept me occupied as much as possible. Jack Kang spoke a bit with me and he was a tolerable Candor. The same could not be said for his second. That man is a toad and I could feel my muscles bunching as I was visualizing jumping over the table and punching his lights out.

Surprisingly what calmed me down was Eric laying his arm across my chair and lightly, almost as if it was an absent minded gesture, trailed his fingers along my shoulder. My eyes met his for a moment and I could see a bit of amusement at my reaction to the Candor toad. He masked it quickly but still kept up with the gesture.

Dinner was wrapping up and I was thankful that there wasn't any type dancing or need to stick around. I wanted to get back and get out of this dress. I really wanted to go back home instead of my Jeanine's but that wasn't happening.

"Ember it is was good to see you tonight. Again you look beautiful. We will see each other again soon, but until then take care." Max said with a smile but pointedly.

I smile at him and give Lise a return hug. "Thank you Max. I will promise to try at least." I finish with a shrug.

He nods at me and turns to Eric as we are standing at the doors of the banquet room dinner had been in, ready to leave. "Eric, I will see you most likely tomorrow. Please make sure Ember is escorted home safely if she won't be leaving with her Aunt and Uncle."

Eric nods respectfully and his jaw is clenched though it is hard to tell if it is because he has to escort me home or he doesn't appreciate being told to do it. "Believe me sir I will make sure she makes it back safe."

Max eyes flash a bit of smugness before he masks it and then the two turn to leave. I sigh internally and plan to examine later what either Max or Jeanine have to gain by trying to throw us together.

Jeanine finally makes her way over with a smile and I stiffen because I can read her calculating look. I know I am not going to like whatever it is. "Ember dear I hope you enjoyed yourself?"

Mask in place I smile the expected way and nod. "Yes Aunt Jeanine, thank you for arranging for me to attend. I enjoyed myself and being able to learn from the experience." I hated almost every fucking minute of it and I am barely restraining myself from snapping on your ass.

She smiles brightly. "I am glad. You looked beautiful and the others could not stop complimenting my stunning and intelligent Niece. I hope you don't mind but your Uncle and I have been invited for some post dinner cocktails and to discuss some business. I am sure Eric wouldn't mind seeing you home. The night is young though and I am told that there are many hot spots you could go to that would be appropriate for a young woman to enjoy herself. I hear Voltaire's in Erudite Tower is excellent."

I had felt my back stiffen with almost every word she said and didn't think I was going to be able to respond without snapping. I was working to calm myself down when Eric stepped in.

"Thank you Jeanine, for the suggestion. I will make sure Ember get's home and if she would like I can escort her to your suggestion." His tone was even and almost bored. As if he planned on doing his duty and seeing me home but then go about his business.

She smiled at him but I could see she was upset by what his tone implied. "Then I will leave you two to your night."

She smiled to me and that wasn't upset looking. She patted my hand and then moved off.

Now that she was gone I released the breath I was holding and allowed my scowl to form. Eric started propelling me forward towards the lobby and with the hand that isn't around my waist, holding me to his side, he reaches into an inner pocket of his tux and pulls out his tablet phone. I can hear him calling for the car before we make it into the lobby and head to the doors.

I feel relief when we make it outside and I feel the wind and bite of the cool night air. I close my eyes and breathe out, trying to release the tension this whole night has brought.

I have so much I need to process and then talk over with my family. A shiver from the wind picking up around me has me opening my eyes again. When I do I see Eric frowning down at me. He drops his arm from my waist, shrugs out of his tux jacket and then puts it around my shoulders. My breath catches at the gesture and I am left frowning at it too.

Why does he do these things? He makes it so hard to try and hate him or at least dislike him. I see his frown as if he doesn't quite know why he did it either but then his flash with pleasure. I am about to ask him what he is so damn pleased and smug about but the car pulls up. The driver comes around to open the door for us and Eric ushers me in on my side before going to his own.

I hear him tell him to go to Erudite Tower before he gets in. We waste no time in getting on the road. "Would you like to change before we go out?" Eric asks with a bit of a smirk and my eyes snap over to his.

I scowl and shake my head. "I wasn't aware we were going to be going out."

He shrugged with that smirk again. "Wouldn't want to disappoint your Aunt. I think it was a good suggestion but maybe not Voiltaire's. I don't really think that's your type of place. Damn sure isn't mine."

"I don't suppose me just saying I would rather not go out would work at all?" I mutter sarcastically.

"You'd be correct. Besides something tells me the less time you have to spend there the better." He smirks over at me with a quirked eyebrow challenging me to tell him otherwise.

I sigh, resigned. "So what manner of place are you taking me? I may or may not have anything suitable to wear. Jeanine...I mean Aunt Jeanine has kind of gone crazy but has also decided I wear pants way too often."

He shrugs but then gets a wicked grin. "I guess I will just have to take a look and see what we have to work with."

I don't even bother to repress the groan that bursts forth at that causing him to smirk even more. The ride to the tower is quiet after that. I do check my messages and see the Caleb messaged me from Emma's tablet phone. With a small smile I message them back and let them know I am fine and will tell them everything tomorrow.

I can see Eric looking but trying not to look as if he was snooping. I guess he was satisfied that it wasn't anyone bad and lost interest in the message.

When we got to the tower I tried to take the jacket off of me but he just shook his head with that smirk and pulled me to his side tight. When we made it into the penthouse he took my hand and motioned me with his eyes to led on.

I gave a frustrated huff and took him to my bedroom. I couldn't help the blush that came over me as someone other than myself, Silvia or Jeanine was in this room.

I move to go over to the closet but am pulled up short by Eric. He turns me to face him with a frown on his face and his chest already heaving slightly and I know that we won't be leaving to go anywhere.

His hands move to push his jacket down my arms and I swallow as his eyes hold mine as he does so. "Tell me to stop Ember." He begs me as he brings me closer against his body.

I take a breath to do just that. To tell him that we should stop, need to stop. That I want to stop. Then one hand trails down the center of the plunging neckline and slips smoothly underneath the soft material of the dress to cup my breast.

All that escapes me is a moan of need and my eyes fill with desire and lust. "Eric."

"Gods I need you so bad Ember." His frown deepens even more as he whispers that and I see in his eyes he hates that he needs me that way. He also won't let it go, won't let me go if he has anything to say about it. "I looked for you."

I closed my eyes and I couldn't help the tear that escaped. "You weren't supposed to remember Eric. It would have been better…" He doesn't let me finish as he pulls me to him and holds my eyes as he scowls.

"Don't" He growls before he takes my lips in a kiss full of hurt at my words, anger at my being right and passion that we are both being pulled under with. During the kiss his hands worked to slip my dress from my shoulders, letting the topaz material fall like water to the floor at my feet.

He let me work his shirt and pants off after he kicked his shoes off. The whole time we kissed hungrily or alternated between kissing on each other necks or ears. When he was undressed to just his boxers he bent and scooped me up gently in a bridal style manner and laid me on my bed.

He pulled back to look at me and pulled my heels off the started to kiss along my body starting from my legs up, removing the barely there underwear and my stick on bra. All the while he kisses and suckling me. He slides his hands and body against mine as he moves up to kiss me again.

He pulls back and we are both panting with need and something else neither of us can define. "If you tell me now you don't want me Ember I will walk away. I'll fucking hate doing it but I will. But if you don't." He swallows and holds my eyes. "You will be mine Ember. No one else's."

My heart feels like it will burst out of it's chest and I realize his is beating just as hard. I should tell him to stop but I won't. I realize I never had a chance in this. "What about you Eric?" The words come from my mouth before I even knew I was going to speak them and all in my own growl.

He shook his head and smirked at me. "No one else's."

My hands are pulling him to me in a kiss before I can register the amount of pleasure that sends through me. He growls his own approval as his tongue and mouth take over. Alternating between nibbling on my lower lip or sucking my tongue into his own mouth.

He only breaks the kiss to push his boxers down and then roll us so that he is on his back but propped up on my pillows. He brings me over him but doesn't let me take him in just yet. His hands stroke me as his mouth works on first one nipple then the other.

I am close to a release as he starts to kiss up to my neck, still working his fingers in me but also stimulating my clit. "Come for me please baby." He pants against my neck before pulling back to look me in the eyes and pinching ever so slightly on that bundle of nerves.

I come undone from his attention and the need for me in his eyes. I clutch to him tightly, my eyes locked on his as I shatter. "Eric" I cry out and he closes his eyes in pleasure at my release and crying of his name.

"Ember" He whispers before he moves to guide me down on him. We both groan at the feeling of being joined again. It feels amazing and I wonder how I didn't notice how empty I felt without him there, without him beside me.

His hands move to the sides of my face as we kiss and rock against each other. It doesn't take us long to work a rhythm together that has us both groaning and nails raking down backs or digging into hips. He let's go first and like that first time his whole body trembled underneath me with the force of his release.

"Ember" He cries as his head leans against my chest. My own release is no less powerful and I barely get a strangled sob in the shape of his name out as my whole body shakes and he has to hold me up to keep me from falling.

When we both catch our breath he doesn't even let me go or withdraw from me before he flips us over again so that I am on my back. I can tell from the look in his eye he is hardly done.

He must read that I figured that out because he smirks. "We have four months to make up for Ember. We aren't going anywhere until the morning baby."

Desire radiates through me at those words because that also implies he really didn't have anyone else during that time. A thought hits me though and I frown. "Eric….Jeanine…"

He scoffs "I am pretty sure Jeanine had some kind of plans in regards to us. I don't really give a fuck Ember. Do you?"

I realize that I don't. I want to know her and Max's angle but this was going to happen anyways. He doesn't wait for me to vocalize that before he reads it and takes my mouth in another kiss as he starts to move in me again.

Just like with our first time it alternates between fast and frenetic to slow and sensual. He does allow me to explore with my mouth this time and he does the same after we both took a shower together.

Finally our bodies are just not going to cooperate with anymore of his demands and he lets us curl up together in my bed. He forms a cage with his body around mine though, not trusting me even in his half sleep to not slip away. In the end it was him who slipped away, but not before he once more slipped inside of me to tell me he had to go and wake me at the same time.

When he left with a smile and a command that he would be messaging me, I was wearing his undershirt from that night and my own smile as I went back to sleep.

When I woke to my alarm and messages on my phone I blearily looked around as I stretched. I felt like a fool but I also buried my head into the pillows next to me and inhaled his scent of the cologne he had worn and just the scent of Eric.

With a groan at realizing how sappy my actions were and not wanting to get up really, I moved slowly to remove myself from bed. My eyes took in my dress on the floor and I went to pick it up and my other articles of clothing only to realize that the dress and pasties were there, but the barely there underwear were not.

Trying not to be pleased about such a fucking Eric thing to do was hard. I rolled my eyes with a chuckle and went to hang the dress up to be taken to the cleaners or whatever they would do with it.

Taking my tablet with me to the bathroom I ran a bath and checked my messages.

Silvia and Jeanine wanted to meet for a brunch at 10 am and it was only 8 am. Silvia was forewarning me Jeanine would be taking me shopping for jewelry because it was the only thing I could take with me when I transferred apparently. Also they wanted to have me play piano for them during the tea at brunch for a few people ladies that would be there.

I groaned at all of that with the exception that Emma and Silvia would be there. That meant that I would be expected to wear a dress appropriate for tea and brunch.

Emma messaged me and offered to come up and help me get ready and to walk down to meet with everyone so I gratefully agreed. I messaged my Uncle and let him know that everything with the dinner went well and the plans for today.

Eric had already messaged me. ' _Remember Ember, no one else's. I will be seeing you again before Saturday.'- Eric_

' _I will remember Eric, as long as you do too.' - Ember_

It surprised me at how fierce I felt about that and how much I meant it too. His reply was that he would be seeing me soon, which I didn't doubt.

Now that he knew where I was and who I was there was no way I could hide even if I wanted to. I don't doubt he looked for me. I wonder if he had tried to search for me by the credits card I had been using. I had gotten rid of it and the others I had created the next day. It wouldn't have helped anyways. I had used made up names for them. I wasn't that stupid that I would use our real names or bio signatures.

Some of the information would have traced to Candor, some to Amity and some to Erudite. I had scattered it all and routed and rerouted it so it would loop. He would have been pissed to say the least.

When my bath was full I put on music and stepped into it to soak. This tub is different than the one at home because it is Erudite teched out. It has cushions that soften and mold to the body for soaking while at the same time it has jets to work on different areas. I can admit I do really love the tub, but I love the home I have lived in more. It has and always will be about the people I am surrounded by rather than what there is material wise that will always make a place home for me.

I let the music and tub do it's job then get out when my alert for time lets me know it is time. I towel off and make sure to put lotion on since I might as well keep up with all the hard work and torture I went under yesterday. I have to cover a few places that Eric decided to leave his marks. Luckily they aren't right on my neck but if the dress I wear has any kind of neckline I will need that coverage. Jeanine really did put anything I might need here. My vanity was stocked with all kinds of makeup.

I searched for the kind I needed and found the airbrush foundation cover that would match and blend into my natural skin tone and I could use for those areas. Once I was done and had underthings I was ready for when Emma showed up. Jeanine had a housekeeper and cook that were here even when she wasn't. All Emma had to do was come to the door and they let her in.

She knocked before she entered and was smiling at me when she came in. "You are holding up better than we thought you might."

I laughed and nodded as I slipped in the same earrings from last night. I really did love them. "I am surprisingly. The dinner was as stuffy as ever but…" I stopped and smiled at the memory of just having Eric there "I managed." I finished with a smile.

She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "You are also looking like that cat that ate the cream. So spill."

I shook my head and laughed. "It's nothing. I got to reconnect with someone that I hadn't seen in awhile. They made the dinner more bearable and even tried to make sure to keep me occupied so I didn't have to deal that horrid Candor Toad Paul." I grimace at the reminder of the bullfrog faced man.

She let out a real laugh and shook her head. "Ok I will accept that answer. We both know there is more but that is fine. Shall we find you something somewhat decent to wear?" Her hazel eyes sparkled with laughter.

"Please! Oh...you have to see what I had to wear last night." I pulled it out and saw her jaw drop.

"No!" She grimaced and I nodded.

"Yes. I almost felt like I looked cheap but I was reassured I didn't and it helped." I shrugged and her eyes turned a bit hard.

"You looked beautiful I am sure of it. You just don't like to show that much skin Ember and you don't need to. You are gorgeous no matter what you wear. I have to say I am shocked that she picked that out though. But you are a woman now and Erudite does look at things differently when a young woman is brought out formally to 'society'." She does the last part in air quotes and rolls her eyes.

I shake my head and chuckle ruefully. "So very Victorian. I guess I am expected to act like I am meeting the Ton of London society?"

Emma laughed and shook her head. "Gods I love you. You know no one will get that when you go to Dauntless."

I shrug "I probably wouldn't reference it unless I know they did. Besides I am sure there are some secret Romance novel enthusiasts somewhere in Dauntless."

She smirks but doesn't say anything else. We both stand staring at the closet situation. We are both frowning. "She really wants you to show off your curves apparently."

I sigh and motion to it. "I told you she has lost her mind or something."

I start rifling through them and find something that is pretty decent. I hold it up to myself and Emma tilts her head but then smiles and nods. "That will work beautifully."

I smile and nod as I move to get dressed in the bathroom. The dress is navy blue and is a draped front dress that criss crosses over the breasts with only a slight v showing cleavage. The sleeves are capped and the back is only slightly scooped and not backless like a good amount of the dresses or tops in the closet. It flares out in it's chiffon fabric from the waist and goes to about just above the knee.

After I am dressed Emma comes in and helps me to put my hair up in a big side french braid updo. I do the tasteful makeup and the mauve lipstick that compliments all the blue and my skin tone, slip on a pair of navy colored knotted slouchy ankle high boots with a modest heel. I throw my things in a nice brown leather clutch and then nod to Emma.

We head to brunch and I can tell when I enter from Silvia's face and even Jeanine's that the choices I made were exactly perfect for the occasion. There are several high ranking ladies from Erudite there as well as their of age daughters. It is almost like a mother/daughter brunch.

There are people to talk to but Emma does stick close and helps me not to want to tear the hair out of a few of the more stuck up bitches heads. I can only thank the gods I am leaving.

A waiter passes me with a tray of mimosas and I snatch one off of the tray and move over to look out of the windows. Emma had been dragged off by her mother and I couldn't handle the posturing of the girls I was surrounded by.

"Surely it can't be that bad already Ember?" I hear the voice of Annalise from behind me and I know she is barely suppressing her laughter.

I turn around to face her and see she is alone, but she also dressed fairly similar to me just in the proper colors. I quirk an eyebrow at her and give a slight huff. "Trust me, this drink in my hand is preventing some faction incidents today. Or at the very least dependent violence." I look over to the group of dyed blonde plastic girls that are fake as shit in every aspect of their lives. I can't help the sneer on my face before I wipe it and sigh.

Lise smirks and nods. "I really do not miss these little get together s one bit."

I tilt my head as if to say, well then why are you here. She links her arm with mine and we walk out of the french doors into the pristine and manicured garden that is also set up for mingling at for this shindig. She is laughing as we walk out into the chill noon air and bright sun. "Jeanine invited me last night when I mentioned that I missed you becoming a woman on us."

I sigh and smile. "I was just making the joke to Emma that I felt like I was coming out to the Ton of Victorian London."

She smirked and then laughed as we walked along the garden path. "That is so freaking accurate. Although usually there would be suitors lined up, but then again maybe that isn't far off either."

She side eyes me and I take a big gulp of my drink and then roll my eyes. "Yes I noticed. Don't think I didn't notice Max pushing either. What is the deal with either of those Lise?" I couldn't help the testiness of my voice.

She takes a drink of her own mimosa and thinks. "For Max and mine part we at first just wanted to make sure you were safe there. We also knew she would try and set you up with someone for the night Ember, we just didn't know who. Eric can be…..well you obviously got to know him yesterday so you know he can be abrasive but he has good qualities too. We couldn't help but notice how he looked and acted around you. Ember if he is truly on the fence about everything…."

She trails off and I frown then speak softly and lean closer to her. "You want me to try and sway him? It might not be possible. Believe me I have thought this through." My voice gets very sad at the thought. Knowing now how I am falling for him, if I haven't already, it is going to kill me to have to see him as a target.

She squeezes my arm. "We will cross that bridge when we get there Ember. I get the feeling though there is more than what we saw between you two. Judging by your voice."

I only nod once but don't elaborate. She doesn't need it but gives her own nod. "On your Aunt's part, maybe she wants the same thing. You to be protected there. Eric is a very territorial guy in general but he has never been in a relationship. Never wanted one I believe. Maybe she thought if she could interest him enough in you, he would make sure you made it through initiation and no one would harm you."

I scowled and looked to her. "Why is everyone so sure she feels anything for me Lise? Is she capable of it?"

Lise looked at me sadly. "We can hope, but even ones you would think evil are capable of caring for someone in their lives. Think on it but don't let anyone's wishes cloud what you want and need Ember."

I sigh and nod as we both walk back into the brunch. We go to join Jeanine's circle where Lise is greeted and we all talk more before we take seats and eat a bit. It is apparently a mother/daughter type of brunch and I can't help but feel my throat become dry when Mother's start to stand and give speeches about their of age daughters and welcoming them into motherhood. Each one is accompanied by a gift from their mother of some sort of jewelry they are passing down. Lise grabs my hand under the table as she can see my fighting heartbreak.

I am shocked when Jeanine stands near me and looks down at me giving a true and genuine smile. Then she turned to the gathering of women and gave her customary poised smile.

"Today I have the honor of welcoming my Niece Ember into the joys of womanhood. Today we celebrate all of the young women together and I joyful that I could celebrate her along with you all. I can never take the place of your Mother Ember. But I hope that here today I can honor her too my stating what an extraordinary young woman you are. There is a quote that I found that I think fits you perfectly Ember. I hope that you can carry it with you and remember it in your hardest times."

She paused and let a small sad smile, a real sad smile pass before it was gone and she raised her glass. "For Ember and all girls present. 'I have not ceased to be fearful, but I have ceased to let fear control me. I have accepted fear as a part of life, specifically the fear of change and the fear of the unknown, and I have gone ahead despite the pounding in my heart that says: turn back.' [Eric Jong " _The Writer on her Work"_ ]. Let all our young women face their futures unafraid and ready to take charge."

With that toast we all drank. Inside my mind and heart was in turmoil. There were so many hidden meanings within that one quote. The woman was the master of saying a million things in one fucking sentence. Yes she might care a little, but she also just gave me a warning, a request and encouragement...all in one thing. She can't make up her fucking mind?

She wasn't done though. "As is customary Ember I do have a gift for you. Two gifts actually. Normally a mother passes a piece of jewelry on to her daughter. Renee could not be here but I am sure she would wish you to have this. This is her ring that would have passed to you anyways today. Also is the necklace that I was given from our mother that is a match to the ring. My hope is that you will carry us both with you into your new life."

I know my breath hitched in my throat because I remember both of these pieces. I hadn't thought about her necklace in years but now that I think about it I remember something. The week that my mother and father died, this necklace that she always wore, she removed and placed beside the my mothers ring. She let me look at them both once before she locked them in a safe. She had said I would see them again one day, then scooted me along. She had been so cold about it everything else so far and her face had been no different.

Today though I see nervousness and sadness before she shutters it away and pastes on a smooth smile.

I can't speak but I smile at her, a genuine smile despite myself. I hold out the necklace for her in a gesture to ask if she will put it on for me. I see her surprise and then happiness flash as she comes around and hooks the necklace for before patting my shoulders almost gingerly. Like she doesn't know how to show affection and then goes to sit back down.

I slip the ring on my finger and play with it slightly. The stone in both the necklace and ring was that of a deep red garnet. They were both antique and garnet is in a baguette cut with tiny diamonds on the shoulders of the ring in bezel settings. The band has delicate engravings that were hand done in the white gold.

The necklace has the same size garnet in the same cut but is in the center of two delicate looking leaves shaped from the same white gold and one of the leaves is studded with tiny diamonds.

Silvia and Lise both offer me side hugs and sad smiles then admire both the necklace and ring on me.

Before I know it, a few of the girls are playing piano or other instruments as he all have moved into a room that has been set up to look just like and English music room during a recital for just this purpose. The only difference is that the husbands, families and others are allowed to attend for this part.

The chairs are all set up in an almost circular pattern to surround the instruments and I know I will be going up soon. Jeanine has moved over to sit next to a few other leaders and senior members. What surprises me though is when Lise, Emma and I are listening and talking is his presence.

I thought I was going crazy at first when I felt his eyes on me until Lise smiles in a way that I have only seen when Max is present. I follow her eyes and sure enough Max, Eric and Harrison are across the room speaking with Jeanine and a few other leaders. Eric's eyes almost bore into me and I can tell he both appreciates my appearance but also hates the blue of the dress too.

I don't blame him there at all. Soon Jeanine sits back down and the three men make their way over to us. I tear my eyes away from Eric, afraid I will give away too much and Emma has already been looking at me a bit knowingly. I never look at men how I was just looking at him.

"Max, you made it." Lise rises and he kisses his wife's cheek.

"I did. We have a meeting soon after anyways and since Jeanine left the invitation open for us to attend this part I thought why not." Max smile and then motioned me to stand. I stood, blushing. He looked me over and smiled then gave me a hug. "You look beautiful Ember." He sees the necklace and the ring and exchanges sad smiles with Lise and then me. "Renee would have been so proud to present you with the ring herself Ember. It was very kind of Jeanine to also include the matching necklace."

I swallow and look down but nod. "It was….unexpected. Not unwelcome but unexpected." I said lowly and forehead was furrowed.

Emma side hugged me and squeezed and I cleared my throat. "Thank you though. At least I carry a part of her with me now."

Lise and Max nod with smiles and I can see Eric looking like he wants to come to my side but can't. That is soon solved when we take our seats again and Lise of course maneuvers us so that he is sitting to one side of me.

Emma smiles at me as she knows it is getting close to both our turns to play. "So Ember have you decided what you are going to perform?"

I sigh and frown a bit with my nose scrunched up. "I guess give me a Fez and some symbols and I will perform like a good little monkey." I mutter causing the Dauntless to bite their lips and try to refrain from laughing.

Even Eric's lips twitch and his fingers turn over to brush along my leg that is crossed and closest to him. Emma smirks at me but only because of the comment I made.

"I think you should sing something. There have been a few other girls that have played more modern music and sang. You could play the piano and sing something. I know Silvia, Mom and I would love it. Also, I don't know if you know Ember, but Caleb is here. He is at the back but he was able to make it for this, I told him about it last night. You know he loves to hear you sing."

I frown and look over at her. "Did they teach you that in school Emma? Cause I don't remember that course for the life of me."

She starts to laugh quietly and shakes her head. "I am almost afraid to ask what you are referring to. I am lost, what did I learn in school?"

I scowl at her "Emotional blackmail." I growl out and she smirks instantly.

"Not in school but mother is the master of the guilt trip. It is in our DNA I guess." She shrugs.

"Well I guess that makes two of us that got messed up and otherwise useless inherited traits." She pats my shoulder and nods. I sigh and my shoulders slump. "Fine. I don't know what I will do. Most likely something modern."

She perks up and smiles. Turning her head she looks back to where I assume Caleb is and gives a thumbs up. I groan causing everyone to laugh a little as we pretend to listen to a really bad rendition of 'I love My Love' By Holtz.

Soon Emma is up and she does a song on violin from a pre-war pop electronic artist named Lindsey Sterling. I can't help my smirk and smile at that. I also can't help the tingles that shoot up my hand as Eric crosses his arms over his chest and starts to run the fingers of the hand that is hidden from view along the bare skin of my arm. My shivers that I can't repress cause him to smirk.

He leans closer just a bit and whispers to me. "You do look beautiful. Blue doesn't suit you though. I can't wait to see you in the proper color Ember."

I smile and turn my head slightly. "I can't wait to be in the proper color. Well, officially anyways."

His lips twitch before he closes that off again. "Your playing the piano last time cause a very unexpected reaction in me. I hope the same thing doesn't happen this time. I might not be able to control myself." His voice was a bare whisper that only I heard but I felt it radiate through me as if it was vibrating to my very core. I remember that moment and I had wondered later what had caused his reaction. I guess now I knew.

I had nothing to say so I just smiled at him and went back to listening to Emma.

When it was my turn I still had no idea what I was going to sing or play. Jeanine smiled at me softly as I took my seat but I was stuck on Eric watching me.

Something about him being there, the last night and all the encounters we had so far as well as everything I was feeling in general called up the song before I realized I had even chosen it. I took a deep breath and began to play, closing my eyes and when I began to sing I couldn't help the small almost feral smile that crossed my face when I got to the parts about being a warrior, the sting the burn beneath my skin, and teach me to fight.

The song was aptly called warrior.

watch?v=Pa8iyHzHUSQ&list=PLTduiik_Leg3pGl175SGfALXIEjUQrjEC&index=90

 _[Warrior - Beth Crowley]_

You fascinated me

Cloaked in shadow and secrecy

The beauty of a broken angel

I ventured carefully

Afraid of what you thought i'd be

But pretty soon I was entangled

You take me by the hand

I question who I am

Teach me how to fight

I'll show you how to win

You're my mortal flaw

And I'm your fatal sin

Let me feel sting

The pain

The burn

Under my skin

Put me to the test

I'll prove that I'm strong

Won't let myself believe

That what we feel is wrong

I finally see what

You knew was inside me

All along

That behind this soft exterior

Lies a warrior

My memory refused

To separate the lies from truth

And search the past

My mind created

I kept on pushing through

Standing resolute which you

In equal measure

Loved and hated

You take me by the hand

I'm seeing who I am

Teach me how to fight

I'll show you how to win

You're my mortal flaw

I'm your fatal sin

Let me feel the sting

The pain

The burn

Under my skin

Put me to the test

I'll prove that I'm strong

Won't let myself believe

That what we feel is wrong

I finally see what

You knew was inside of me

All along

That behind this soft exterior

Lies a warrior

Lies a warrior….

Teach me how to fight

I'll show you how to win

You're my mortal flaw

And I'm your fatal sin

Let me feel the sting

The pain

The burn

Under my skin

Put me to the test

I'll prove that I am strong

Won't let myself believe

That what we feel is wrong

You knew what was inside me

All along

That behind this soft exterior

Lies a warrior

The picture comes to life

Wake in the dead of night

Open my eyes

I must be dreaming

Clutch my pillow tight

Brace myself for the fight

I've heard that seeing

Is believing

During the song I would chance a glance at Eric at the parts that I knew were meant for him and could see he knew the same. He was struggling to mask the desire but also the worry at how accurate some of the words were.

When my eyes crossed Jeanine's I could see sadness again and worry as well. She quickly masked it and lost any emotion from her eyes other than the small hint of pride and her smile on her face.

When the song was over I got mixed applause but they seemed to follow her lead and she applauded firmly and proudly before she kissed my cheek as I moved to my seat again.

Eric didn't even hide his chair was closer to that his hand kept brushing mine until he just gave in and gripped it. I could tell when he got himself under some control because his body tension lessened slightly but he never let go of my hand.

I could see Max and Lise smile at this but Lise looked to me with a question in her eyes if I was ok with it. I gave her a small nod and smile. I was ok with it. I didn't know how this was going to affect things in training or what was going to happen but I had an idea we were going to have to be very careful.

After the my performance I knew it was time to gather my things and head to Erudite Headquarters to meet my uncle. I looked to Eric and he caught my eye and frowned but nodded. "I'll take you." He said in a manner that would brook no arguments. I quietly said my goodbyes to Max, Lise, Emma and then Harrison and made my way over to do the same with Jeanine. She rose and gave a slight hug and nodded. She glanced to see Eric right behind me and flashed with pleasure at that.

"Ember I would like you to take something from your closet to wear for the choosing ceremony. Anything else you would like to take as well from the room you are welcome to." She said calmly but the outfit was an order from her.

I repressed my anger and anything showing in my eyes. "Thank you Aunt Jeanine I will."

She smiled and nodded. "I will be in touch before the end of the week and we can attend the ceremony together and get other arrangements or details worked out."

With a final nod and Eric's hand moving to my back we walked out. "I have to go to gather my things." Is said quietly and he nodded with a slight smirk.

I frowned and looked at the time. I already knew what was going to happen when we got up there. As long as I didn't keep my uncle waiting.

Gods I was in so much trouble with Eric.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _Eric_

 _Night of Ember, Tris and Caleb's 18th birthday Celebration_

"You alright there man?" Connor asked me as he slid into place next to me at the bar. I was drinking from the largest long island iced tea with double everything. I gave a little shrug and watched the dance floor, my back against the bar.

"I could be better but could be worse I guess." I mumble, already feeling pretty buzzed.

Connor gives a chuckle after he got his beer and turned to face the dance floor along with me. "Fights are going pretty good so far."

I smirk slightly and nod. "Of course they are. Amar doesn't put up with bullshit." I shake my head at the thought of my hardened mentor, friend and former instructor. He was the closest thing I had to a father figure.

We both sit sipping our drinks and watching the dance floor or the people around us in general. I feel pretty fucking ridiculous though, showing up to this shit just to maybe get a fucking glimpse of a girl I saw on a dance floor twice. Both times before I could even reach her she was gone.

I already knew if I caught sight of her this time there was no way I would let her out of my sight again. I move away from the bar to walk around. Stalk around the dance floor would more accurately describe how I am moving. I thought I caught a sight of blonde. Not just any blonde, her fucking blonde hair.

She is here. I watch her as she moves on the dance floor. Losing herself in the music. She has this damn smile on her face that drives me crazy. Every once in awhile she looks up and around. Her eyes go calculating, taking stock of the people around her. Looking to see if their is a threat or someone that she might not want around her.

Smart girl. And that just fucking turns me on even more. She also is smiling at someone every once in awhile too and that just pisses me off, that smile of affection she flashes.

"Damn, she's hot." Connor says, eyeing none other than my obsession. I turn my hard eyes on him. He gulps a bit and then looks away. "Point taken. You going to move in on her then? I can't believe no one is trying to dance with her so far. I mean….damn man…" He trails off and realizes he is headed into dangerous territory again.

I don't answer him as I continue to watch her. Wondering what about her has me so focused on her. I don't exactly care about hooking up or being in relationships. I am not exactly celibate though. When I need to I find someone to relieve myself. I don't have time to do relationships and I wouldn't want to even if I did. Not fucking right now anyways. Not with the shit bout to go down.

I take a long drink and internally scowl at the reason for the big drink in my hand. All my issues center around Erudite and Jeanine Matthews. Coming here I was all geared to take over and do exactly what Jeanine and the others want. I still think taking over the government is the way to go, I just don't know about the way things are being handled.

"Fuck it! I ain't worrying about that shit tonight." I mutter angrily to myself and scowl as the girl I have been watching moves off to a table with a guy. They don't look like they are together but they sure as hell are looking like they know each other well.

She moves on to the bar alone, so of course I follow along. I will make my move later. Until then I am not letting her get very far from me.

I listen to bits of her conversation. I know she is apparently planning to find the fight ring, but I am not sure if it is just to watch or not. Connor is trying to talk to me so I miss some of it what she is saying until I catch her asking for Jager bombs. I motion Ted over as I watch him getting them set up.

"Did she really just ask for Jager bombs?" I ask with my eyebrow quirked.

Ted nods at me respectfully. "Yes Sir. Apparently it is a birthday celebration. She is also having me show her the fight ring. I think she means to fight someone." He looks back over to her and frowns.

Apparently he is most likely thinking that because she is stunning she can't fight. Granted she doesn't look outwardly like she might but that means shit.

Why do people always underestimate women? Take Jeanine, on the surface she looks like she is nothing but calm and collected. I know better, I have seen the woman come unhinged when things aren't going her way. She is cold blooded too. Never underestimate a woman just because of their looks.

"Put those on my tab. I'll take another one of these. If you are showing them over there tell Amar that I sent you with her." My voice brooked no arguments and I can see Connor smirking over at me. I only roll my eyes and shake my head but then look back to her.

I hear her call bottoms up but instead of tipping back my own drink, I watch her. Not really thinking she will down the drink but fuck if she doesn't. "Holy fuck she did it." I growl out, smirking at her as she tosses back the whiskey too.

She laughs as she passes us moments later and like a magnet I am following along. A little more sedately than normal and carrying me drink. People clear the way even though I am not wearing my customary glare.

She must be getting ready to fight because she is braiding her hair to get it out of the way.

Connor follows closely and my eyes roam over her as she makes her way to Amar. I hang back but stay close enough to listen and watch.

Amar looks to me after Ted whispers in his ear. I smirk and nod then eye Connor. Might as well make himself useful and at least I know if she does face someone it isn't some scumbag that doesn't know his place.

Amar looks to the girl. "They say you want in on this."

She nods and starts to rock back and forth on her feet. Looking very much read to go. "Hell yeah I do. You guys haven't had one in two months. I am going through withdrawl here." Her voice is like silk but I frown because I hadn't noticed her fighting before. She sure isn't a Dauntless member or Dauntless born. This beautiful puzzle just deepens for me.

Amar's lips twitch but I can see he isn't liking the thought of matching her up with one of our regulars. "Give me a sec just need to see who we got. I most likely won't have a girl for you to face Princess."

I see her back snap and her face turn hard and deadly. She literally growls and I can see a massive temper flaring from her eyes. "It look like I am wearing a fucking tiara to you? I didn't say it needed to be a bitch. Just get me a warm body with blood pumping in the ring. If you need me to sign a waiver to appease your conscious I will."

I got a warm body for you baby I think as I smirk then walk closer, smile plastered on my face. "We got a feisty one Amar. Hell, let's give the lady her wish."

As soon as I started speaking her eyes lock onto me and I see something pass in her eyes. Recognition but not fear. It also seems like she is pleased to see me and is drinking me in.

Judging by the way her eyes move over me, like they are committing everything about me to memory, that is exactly what she is doing. I have to control myself from pulling her to me right then. Especially when she starts to lightly run her tongue over her lips while looking at me.

I can't help the chuckle that escapes me. "Maybe I should arrange something else. Or do you plan to stand there licking your lips at me all night?"

Her beautiful cobalt eyes snap to mine and a equally beautiful flush comes over her skin. She smirks at me though and tilts her head. That was for sure desire there but also amusement. "How about a rain check on that? I feel the need for a little blood sport for now."

My desire levels deepen at her words and they way she is looking at me. My breathing becomes a bit more heavy as my own eyes start to move over her now that I am close up to her. "Don't make promises you can't keep Princess." I warn her.

Amar coughs and tilts his head looking at me with a smug as shit look in his eyes. "Alright I can match you up. Do you know the rules?"

She nods as Amar hands her the tape for her hands. The guy she is with automatically moves to her to take the tape. I notice he has a jacket that has to be hers draped over an arm and already I feel my blood boiling at how familiar they are. "Yes Sir. No ripping of limbs but breaks are ok. Once someone is down I back off. Blood is fine but no goring attacks."

She says all of this in a matter of fact but bored way. Amar and I exchange glances briefly and he grunts then nods. I can tell she is already growing on him. "Stay here and warm up." He orders her and then moves off after she nods.

I see him move towards Connor then my eyes snap back to the punk touching her at the moment. My glare gets worse as I watch his hands moving over hers. "Thanks Cousin." I hear her say and my eyes snap to her then back to him.

He nods and smirks at her slightly and I see it. They do look similar enough to be related. I still don't like him fucking touching her though. "That temper and mouth is going to get you into trouble one day Ember."

Ember. Fucking perfect name for her and her fire. Perfect name for how much I have thought about finding her for the last four months now. Like a gods damn burning coal of desire and need.

She shrugs and nods. "Yeah most likely. Wonder if I have time for another jager bomb or whiskey shot. Mind getting me one Caleb? Not the jager bomb. A whiskey neat will be fine. Ask Ted for it. He seems to want to know if I am fighting or not."

The cousin snorts and nods then moves off after warning her to warm up as well.

Her gaze goes calculating as she focuses on the ring and Connor warming up. She starts to do warm up exercises and I move behind her, taking in her movements until I can't help but want to touch her.

So I do. Her back is exposed and I catch sight of a tribal tattoo on her back of a japanese style dragon with the kanji for family. My fingers automatically go to trace along it, her spine and any inch of skin I can get my fingers on. The moment my skin touched hers I felt fire course through our connected tissue and her shivers. "Blood sport huh? You do this often?" I ask as I press my chest against her back and move my mouth close to her ear. Only meaning to tease and whisper to her.

She shivers again and my smirk deepens against her ear. "Often enough when they are being run." Her voice becomes slightly husky but still musical sounding.

I breath in and hum a bit. "You any good?" My mind is whirling on if I can get her to agree to a bet. Just a small one. I won't say all of what my end will entail. I never said I don't play dirty though.

She shrugs and the movement draws attention to her shoulders for me. "I ain't bad I guess."

My hand moves to lay flat against her back and my lips find their way to her shoulders as I graze against them. Fuck she smells so damn good. Like the sun and honeysuckle. "Care to make a wager that you won't win?"

Her breath catches and her back arches slightly into my touch. "What would the bet be for?" She asks the question in that same husky voice but it is almost knowing. Like she already knows what my next move will be and that turns me on even more.

"If I win….you…" I pause and graze my teeth up her ear "will have a drink with me." It will be in my fucking apartment but no need to tell you that baby.

I feel her smirk as her head tilts into my touch. "Deal. If I win you drink and dance with me." Gods damn she implied so much with just the tone, not so much her words.

My growl only makes her shiver more "Deal." I manage to get out in a whisper before I pull back when her cousin comes back with her drink. She keeps her eyes on mine as she tosses back the drink. "Eric by the way."

She nods with a smile and a flash of knowing but kind of deep knowing, comes in her eyes. Almost like she can see into my fucking soul and I am captivated. "Ember." She says as she hands the glass back to her cousin.

Amar signals that he is ready for her and I frown. Now that it comes to it I don't think I want her going into the fucking ring. She nods as she goes to pass after taking her boots off. I reach out and grab her hand.

I search her eyes looking to see if she really can do this or if this is some thrill seeking thing for her. "Remember our bet but don't get too hurt Princess." I growl out in the most commanding way I can.

She tilts her head and smirks at me. As if she can see my worry there for her. I can also see her confidence. "I'll remember my bet Eric. And I'll enjoy collecting my winnings." She purrs at me.

I let her go and let a wicked grin cross my face as she goes to step into the ring.

Her eyes move over Connor as he walks into the ring and I can see her cataloging even how he walks. Smart fucking girl. She becomes even more impressive when I see her go into a ready stance but leaves herself open. She fucking lets Connor have the first moves.

I am pissed at both of them at this point. Him because he goes for the fucking stomach when she left her head open. Clearly fucking open.

Then I am pissed at Ember because she left herself fucking open. She also handles his hits like fucking pro and again I wonder what faction she is from.

When she finally moves it is so rapid I almost miss it. Amar locks eyes with me for a second and nods to me. He sees it too.

When Connor went for another fucking abdomen punch she whipped out and grabbed his arm and flipped over it to take it behind his back. Still in motion though she also does a leg sweep while she has so much tension on his arm there is no way he can recover from either of those quick enough to prevent his falling forward.

Then she leaps over his shoulder to land facing his face in front of him, all while still holding his arm, and brings her knee up to meet his face. His own fucking momentum provided all the force she needed and there was a beautiful sound of a crunch. I can't help but smirk because he deserved that shit for not taking the hits he should have right out of the gate.

She still isn't done though because she nails him twice in his temple and I notice she has her hand in the formation meant to inflict enough damage to either knock them out or daze the fuck out of the opponent. She knows this too because she lets go of his arm and leaps back.

Bouncing she waits as Connor falls to his knees. It is fucking as beautiful as she is. Her chest is heaving as she waits and Amar counts him out.

Amar calls Ember the winner and I drain my glass, put it in some random person's hand and start moving towards her. I hear ask for more but I have other plans as I move closer to her.

She bends down to look at Connor as she chuckles when Amar pointed her off the ring, or points to me as I move into it.

"Hey, you going to be ok?" She asks Connor with a bit of an amused smile on her face as he shakes his head and wipes away the blood.

"Yeah when the bells stop ringing."

She chuckles again and sees me but looks back to Connor with calculation and a frown. "Hey listen, you need to work on your lower body. You don't have the build to go all upper body. Also, invest in martial arts. You'll get better results. Not that I am complaining or anything but I left my head open and you didn't go for it. Remember just because I have tits doesn't mean I am not going to hesitate to go for the kill."

I need to know who she is even more now because I have been telling the dumbass that same shit since before we both fucking transferred. "Interesting, she's right Connor. How many times have I told you that shit myself? Maybe now you'll fucking listen." I growl but then grab her arm. Connor is already fucking forgotten. "I believe you won a bet."

Time to see if she really meant what she implied.

I don't want to but I pull her back to get her shit from her Cousin. I can tell he doesn't want her to go with me by the looks he is giving her but he doesn't say shit. She shares a look with him and he clenches his jaw and hands her the jacket after she puts her boots back on.

Then I am floored when he does speak because it is in flawless Japanese. "Asa no 8-ji mae enbā. Watashi wa anata no baggu o sono basho ni nokoshimasu. (Translation from Japanese: Before eight in the morning Ember. I will leave your bag in the place.)

She nods and smiles. "Happībāsudē no itoko. Watashi wa anata o kon'ya no ato matawa asa ni mirudeshou. (Translation from Japanese: Happy birthday cousin. I will see you either later tonight or in the morning.)

Her accent is just as flawless and I know my eyebrow is in my hairline. They can't be fucking Erudite. I haven't ever seen them before and I would fucking remember her for sure. He shakes his head at her. "Happy birthday to you too." He pats her cheek fondly before glancing at me once, sighing then moving off.

I have a few thoughts running through my head. One is if this is a birthday celebration for the both of them, then it might be a sure bet they choose in a few months. From what I have seen of her so far, I don't think it is far fetched to assume she will be coming to me.

The next thought is that fuck if I am letting her leave tonight. I may not even let her leave in the morning if things go how I want them to go. I shake my head and move closer to her. "You won. So you get your drink and a dance….of your choice. Where do you want it Ember?"

I have desire coursing through me stronger than I have ever known but it increases when I see it reflected in her eyes as she licks her lips slightly before she smirks at me. "How about we start with a drink at the bar and a dance on the dance floor." Again she implies more as she purrs her answer and I could not be more pleased.

My smile is wicked but I see her shiver as we lock eyes. I lead her over to the bar and signal the girl that served her earlier for two jager bombs and whiskey shots. I can't help but watch her again as she downs her drink while I do the same. She isn't crude or messy about it but she doesn't fuck around either.

After we toss back the shots I take her hand lead her to the dance floor. I am beyond buzzed but not drunk. I also know I ain't drinking another fucking thing because I have every intention of enjoying this and her. I don't normally dance but I don't mind doing that with her. I can't keep my lips or hands off of her and I can't help but groan in pleasure when she does the same.

The way she touches me though is again like she is trying to memorize me. Finally I can't take anymore. Normally I would just lead a girl back to her place or some hallway and get some kind of release. Wouldn't matter to me if it was a hand, mouth or something else.

Ember is different so I'll let her decide. I need her to be sure.

"Decide Ember." I say after pulling back and holding her eyes.

She doesn't hesitate but she doesn't answer with words either. She pulls me to her for a kiss that almost has me taking her right there. I growl my approval but know I need to get us out of there quickly. She walks just as fast as me as I take her to my apartment.

Another first for me. I don't take my hook ups to my apartment. I feel her tremble slightly when we get to my door but as soon as I pull her to me when we get inside the trembles stop. She starts to kiss me back just as fiercely.

As bad as I want to buried inside of her I don't go for that right away. When I got her undressed I couldn't help but to look down there at her on bed and all I could think was mine. Especially when she looked at me in wonder and as if I was some kind of fucking dream come true.

When she undressed me that same feeling came over me that she is memorizing me. I tried to push that shit down and stopped her from her explorations to do more of my own.

I needed to see her come undone for me then. I wasn't gentle but she didn't seem to mind as she shattered for me. Her eyes as they locked on mine, her face as she came undone was addicting and I demanded she not look away from me.

"Eric gods dammit! Please." She begged me desperately and I have never heard something so wonderful in my life.

With a growl I moved up her body, breathing hard and drunk on the taste of her release. "Beg me again Ember." I demand from her.

Her fiery eyes snap to mine and I see her battle. She doesn't like being told what to do but she wants me and this badly. "Please Eric. I want you." She whispers almost softly, but still pleading.

I take her mouth in a kiss then reach for the protection I keep beside my bed for me to grab when I am going out. She is panting when I move over her and between her legs, her eyes full of desire and happiness. I don't understand the happiness but I grin at her and thrust inside of her. I feel her body convulse around me and her cry of pain that she tries to mask.

There is no way she was a virgin! But I see the proof in her eyes and feel the proof locked around me too. I frown as I look into her eyes and again there is the happiness and pleasure. She is happy it is me. I frown and drop my head to her neck wondering again about her.

"Fuck." I breathe against her neck and shoulder. I stay still to let her adjust but there is no way I am stopping. She is mine. There is no other choice.

She starts to run her hands along my back soothingly, caringly as she moves her hips. "Don't stop Eric." Her voice is soft and pleading.

I can only shake my head as I start to move again, trying to be gentle but I just can't. I need it too bad. "Not a fucking chance Ember."

I try to make it as gentle as I can, to please her as much as I can but both of our bodies are in control at the moment. She has made me lose all of the normal precise control and restraint I have.

I know I am about to lose it and I need her too as well. I need to her to find her own release in this. As I move in her I pull back, move a hand to her hair and tilt her neck. My eyes lock with hers and see her own need for release is bad too. "You're going to come with me, now." I demand of her then lock my mouth to her pulse point as I plunge into her harder.

She shatters around me and cries my name, clutching to me and I find my own release. I have never come has hard as I do with her wrapped around me. My whole body trembles with it and all I can get out is calling her name.

Through that, as my body trembles, she moves her hands down my back again. I realize she doesn't even know she is doing it, but it doesn't stop the gesture from being almost fucking loving.

I pull back, still inside of her and look into her eyes to see if there is regret or what she might possibly be thinking or feeling at this point. What was in her touch is briefly in her eyes before she masks it.

Something changes inside of me at that moment. I have never wanted to be with a virgin. It isn't my fucking deal. I wouldn't get pleasure from taking a girls first time and then moving on. I am a bastard but not that a much of a fucking bastard. I know I sure as fuck don't want to do that with Ember but not for the same reason. I am glad it was me. Beyond fucking pleased. But I also know I don't like the thought of it just being this one time.

I don't know how to make love, but I do come close to that with her. Something about her makes me want that. It is a night of firsts for me when I take her to the shower with me. I want to make sure she is ok and clean her up from what happens during a first time.

I also know that I need to feel her without anything between us. I hadn't planned on that, not wearing protection. But when she said she was on birth control I couldn't help it. It was all some primal instinct for me to make her mine in any way I could as many times as I could.

As many times as my body could anyways. Even when I knew I couldn't last much longer I still didn't want to let her go. So I took her to bed with me to sleep, putting her in one of my shirts. I was drifting to sleep when I remembered her words with her cousin and this thought jerked me awake. What if she disappeared on me. It took me months to find her and there was no way I could do that again.

I tried to let her know through the next time we joined that I wanted her to stay. She didn't though. She was fucking gone in the morning and I would have thought she was a fucking wet dream if it weren't for a few things.

One was the smell of her in my bed, on my body, all over my room. The next was the evidence on my sheets of me taking her virginity, her ripped panties on my floor and my shirt being gone.

The last was the sound of her voice as she cried ,almost literally, my name that last time she found her release wrapped around me. It still echoed with me all that morning.

I was furious. I shouldn't be. I should be fucking happy I don't have to deal with next morning bullshit or some clingy chick. I should be looking at her as just a great lay but I don't, can't and I am furious. I don't need fucking distractions right now and I sure as fuck don't need something else to be used against me.

So when I get up I promise myself I will just forget it and move on. I get up and go about my day after I have cleaned the room and myself. I don't acknowledge to myself that I put everything of hers that I ripped off of her in a drawer in my closet.

I tell myself I am just checking our security is tight when I pour through footage to get any kind of images and clues as to who she is from the control room. I tell myself that same lie after I save an image of her and I as we passed a camera on the way to my apartment to my tablet.

Then I tell myself I just need to make sure that my tab was taken care of when I hunt down all the drink transactions for those times I knew she was at the bar that night. I comb through every fucking purchase and can't find a trace of the name Ember.

This only makes me even more furious to think that isn't even her fucking name. That it was all a lie. I hunt down the female bartender and question her. She remembers the name from the card but it isn't Ember.

By the end of the week I am in such a foul mood even Amar doesn't want to be around me. The card she used was a forge of some kind. If she created it she is a fucking genius because she has it routed and rerouted so many times it goes in a loop.

Searching Erudite when I am there gives me nothing and I can't risk asking about her because if I do that will alert Jeanine or one of her fucking cronies.

I don't even bother trying to hook up with anyone else. No one would fucking compare now that I have had a taste of her.

By the end of the month I immerse myself in preparation for training and try to work with the fucking demands that Jeanine is making about what she says will make our faction the strongest it can be for the future plans she has.

Between dealing with my doubts about how those assine changes will make us stronger, my inability to find Ember or get her out of my mind, and then realizing I am going to have to deal with training and Four I am in a foul as fuck mood.

Until I remember her fight. Until I remember her fire, her temper and her demeanor. And I know she is coming to me. I just have to get through the last three months and when she does come to me she will know that she belongs to me. I will fucking make sure of it.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is a little more Eric's POV for you. I am working on getting a bit of Caleb in so we can see the dynamic for Emma and Caleb. Sorry it took a while to post the chapter. Holiday's and working on getting all my stories at least a chapter out. Hope everyone enjoys, happy yule and other holiday fun.**

 **Chapter 8**

 _Pre-Choosing Ceremony Meeting at Erudite_

 _Eric_

"Max. Eric. Thank you for coming so early before the rest of the leaders arrive. I just needed to address a few issues. I trust that everything is ready for the new training outline and proposals?" Jeanine asks already knowing the answer because she fucking forwarded the plans to use the prior night. I suppress my temper and try to keep my lips from thinning. Luckily Max takes over. He had already told me he would handle speaking to her about this while I would address the council.

"It is Jeanine. We are ready to put forth the proposals that were suggested." Max does a really fucking good job at hiding his own disgust at the changes. I gave in and finally addressed my own disgust about things with him last night before we headed here.

He wasn't keen on the changes to the training and I feel there are more reservations about the plans overall. I don't know how to feel about that. Part of me is almost glad of it. The other part of me knows things need to change. We should be in charge of the government and we can't do that without Erudite.

Jeanine flashes a pleased look and the two discuss a few things before she looks to me. Her head tilted and then she smirks slightly before she turns to Max but is addressing us both. "Max, I know I mentioned a few months ago about my niece."

I see Max perk up and his face soften slightly with a smile. I can't help but frown because I wasn't fucking aware Jeanine had family. Other than her husband, but everyone in the inner circle knew she was just a cover for him and his obvious preferences.

"Yes of course. I am assuming she will be coming to Dauntless like you suggested a few months ago?" His voice is even but I know him well enough to notice both worry and a bit of anticipation in his face and posture.

Jeanine's lips thin slightly and she gives a small tight smile. "Indeed. Though I might wish is otherwise. She goes to where she tests true to. In the end that is what we are fighting for." She glances to me briefly again and her eyes begin their shrewd calculating and I know I am not going to fucking like what she comes up with.

"Regardless, I don't think I need to stress how pleased I would be to see her succeed in her new home. It would please me even more if I knew she would be by our sides when we work to make our city strong again."

Max tilts his head and nods with a quirked eyebrow. "I am sure she will do well in her new home. I will make every effort to see to what needs to be done." My eyes glance to the side and internally my curiosity is raised. Whoever this is he feels affection for her but also he was implying something there. Was Max not on board with the plans in Erudite anymore? I admit I have been having doubts myself but how did he plan on countering them. She had all the rest in her pocket and a good few other faction leaders too.

"I am sure you will. I would like to possibly help her progress along though. She is a strong willed girl but I believe it might be best to arrange for….additional assurance. To ensure she makes the cuts." Jeanine's voice is smooth but not as smooth as normal.

This niece is a crack, a chink in the cold bitches normal smooth ice armor. Interesting. Maybe I could exploit this somehow. "I am sure we could arrange something." I volunteer smoothly.

I feel Max tense slightly next to me but Jeanine almost has a flash of pleasure and smugness. "I am sure you can. I think you will find she might be a pleasure to work with. She is very dedicated and headstrong. She also loves a good challenge."

I smirk slightly. "Then we shouldn't have any problems making sure she fits in and makes it."

Max gives me a look that says we will be discussing the rest of the arrangements between us later.

I am barely aware of what the rest of the meeting holds as Max and her converse and I drink my coffee. Max does excuse himself momentarily. I want to groan because I hate being left alone with the woman. I wait for it as I set my cup down.

"I am sure you will be pleased to know that little Natalie is doing well, Eric. The family she was placed with are taking very good care of her." I hate her fucking smug ass tone right now. I take a small breath and nod.

"I am pleased to hear that. I take it she has adjusted well to her new living environment?" Her ice blue eyes hold mine and she smiles.

"Of course. I did say it was a much better idea for her to go to a loving home with both a mother and father to care for her after your sister's untimely death. She is doing very well there. I keep a close watch on her to ensure that she is well taken care of. Just like we agreed Eric."

One day bitch. When we get our city shit sorted out. I will personally wrap my hands around your gods damn throat and end you. "Then I am grateful for your guidance." I nod to her and say flatly instead of the curses and threats I want to utter.

Thankfully we are told that the other leaders are arriving. I hate these things but at least Max, Jack and I get to converse. I can tolerate Jack but not pretty much any of the other Candor leadership. I can tolerate about only two of the Abnegation in general and Johana from Amity. That is about the extent of my patience for any of the other leaders.

So that is who I stick to thankfully. I am standing with Max, Jeanine, Jack and Layla when I hear Jeanine call to an Abnegation leader I can generally tolerate, Andrew. Her willingly talking to him piques my interest though.

There is some kind of deep seated animosity between the two that I don't understand. When I turn my head though to see her calling him to her I am confused. Not only because she is calling an almost enemy to her, but at who is with him.

There stands Ember. Dressed fully in Erudite clothing but with Andrew Prior. I caught the looks they shared and it was more than familiar and almost like a father looks at a daughter. What the fuck? I have to look away because I feel anger and fucking hurt. I am hating the fuck out of her right now for making me feel that.

I hate that I still fucking want her and the fact that I know I am going to find out exactly who the fuck she is and where she lives before she leaves. Was she a set up by Jeanine? Is that why she fucking knew me?

"Thank you so much for escorting Ember to me. Ember dear. I am so glad you could come to spend the next two days with me." Jeanine's polite voice continues.

Andrew gives a slight Abnegation bow of his head to her. "Of Course Jeanine. I am sure Ember is looking forward to her time with you. I was hoping to see to it that she is settled in for the day."

I see Jeanine stiffen ever so slightly and smile tightly at Andrew. Her gaze then moves over to Ember. It softens just slightly and I have a feeling I am meeting the fucking niece Jeanine was referring to. She has to have been a setup then. It would explain the bitches smug looks at me.

"I will have Silvia make sure her bag is taken to her rooms. I already made sure to see she will have all she needs. I hate the thought of her being here and not being able to take advantage of that time so I have arranged for her to attend the meeting with me." Jeanine says smoothly and I want to groan.

I can't believe Jeanine would use her Niece to set me up because she had already questioned my loyalty to her and our goals. But then again, I wouldn't fucking put it past that bitch. I can't help but to focus on Ember as she stands before me, looking for the world like the perfect Erudite Princess. I can't believe I fell for that act, but was it an act?

Something tells me not because when Jeanine mentioned she has arranged for Ember to attend the meeting I saw anger and annoyance pass through those eyes. Her fire and distaste for this isn't an act. But the mask and shutters she puts on along with the smile she assumes right after is.

"Of course Aunt Jeanine. I believe that would be very agreeable. I look forward to being able to see a bit about how the meetings are conducted. It is a great opportunity to learn from." Her smile and voice are smooth but I see the slight tightness in her shoulders as if she even now is restraining herself from physically lashing out in her anger or annoyance.

Jeanine's smile almost widens as her eyes flash pride for her niece. I am still furious at Ember but I am also roped the fuck in again. Not that I ever wasn't from the second I saw her on the dance floor. Now I know who she is and who she lives with. She won't escape me again but she will pay for disappearing on me before.

I watch her as she interacts with Jeanine a bit more and then Silvia, Jeanine's assistant. Once that business is taken care of the leaders all turn to socially converse.

Except for Max, who makes his way over to Ember and is looking at her with pride, affection and sadness. He gives her a small hug on the side which she returns with a smile.

Max shakes his head as he steps back to look at her again. "You have grown quickly Ember. It seems like only yesterday I was sitting across from you at your parents table and you were sitting on a booster seat still."

She blushes red and shakes her head, biting her lip while Max laughs, causing my eyebrow to quirk. He rarely lets that side of himself to show to anyone besides his wife. "It wasn't a booster set Max. I was just short at that age and felt like those books helped me not feel so intimidated sitting across from the scary looking Dauntless man." She grins wide while she says this causing Max to chuckle again.

Not once in this whole time has she looked at me with anything close to recognition. Like she doesn't know I exist or she doesn't remember. I feel my temper start to rise but also I can't help but still want her and be amused seeing her like this.

"True. I could almost see your chin rise along with your body with every book you stacked up until you got the proper height." Max smirked at her but then they turned to face the others to be more polite and conform to the etiquette.

"Pride goeth before the fall I guess. A lesson I still struggle with fully embracing. I am too dam…" She stops and sighs with a little wince, realizing she was about to commit a faux paux. "I am too stubborn it seems."

Max can't hide his amusement at her restraining herself and hums his agreement. I can't help but feel jealous of their easiness and connection. I can't help my glare at her still not even acting like she knows me or that I mean shit to her.

"Ember I don't think you have met my Second In Command, Eric Coulter. Eric this is an old family friend and Jeanine's niece Ember Riddley." Max gestured to me and her in introductions.

My jaw is clenched as she looks at me. I still don't see any remembrance until I see her jaw clench too and her eyes flash with slight apprehension before she reaches her hand out to meet mine in the required handshake.

There is no masking that jolt that goes between our hands and I am pleased as fuck to hear her barely contain a gasp when she feels it too before she smiles tightly at me. "Pleasure to meet you Leader Coulter."

I want to smirk at her unknowing breathy tone but I barely contain my own desire in my own greeting. "Ember." I almost purr her name before I shut that shit down.

We release our hands quickly and I just hope to fuck that Max and Jeanine did not see that. I don't want to alert Jeanine about it and I don't want to jeopardize being asked to train her either.

With a smirk Max turns to Ember and I push down a curse that he of course didn't miss that. "Ember, your Aunt made an indication to me a few months ago that you might be joining me soon."

I watch as her eyes go calculating and I stiffen everything in my body. Does he really want her involved in this shit? Regardless of what Jeanine said, if he cares about her….

I am interrupted by her reply that she says with a smile but a double meaning that makes my breath catch. "I think we always knew that would be the case Max."

I can see Max relax slightly almost with relief and I have to turn to look slightly in Jeanine's direction. She doesn't catch what is being said but I feel her eyes appraising, but me and Ember not the conversation. I don't like her look but I will think on that later because Max has just offered for us to escort her to the meeting room and I am moving before I can think.

Instead of allowing Max to step forward and offer his arm, I do, almost fucking bumping him out of the way. I hear a low chuckle from him and a sigh from Ember before her arm connects with mine.

My entire body trembles just from the warmth through our clothing and it leaves me scowling. It doesn't even matter that I feel it in her too or that she is scowling as well.

We walk along and my jaw clenches as I try to tell myself to just be cool about this. "So Ember how is it possible you are Jeanine's niece but apparently living under Abnegation housing?"

I can't even help that I am lashing out at her. But she fucking still isn't acting like she knows me or what we shared and it is pissing me off second by second.

"As a dependent you don't get to choose where or who you live with. After the death of my parents Aunt Jeanine found herself…." she says with a clenched jaw and stops as if choosing her words then continues in the same manner "...unprepared for the sole care for a young girl. It was arranged that I would go to the nearest living relative. Uncle Andrew and Aunt Natalie were kind enough to take me into their family."

Her tone is even but I can tell that temper is barely contained. Good! I may want to play it cool but I also want to piss her off as much as she has me pissed off. Hurt her as much as she did me.

"So are you Erudite or Abnegation then?" I ask coldly and more than a little disdainfully. As if either answer is just as repulsive.

She tenses but doesn't turn to me, she just looks at me from the corner of her eye. Her back is straight her chin high. She still looks fucking amazing and fierce. "I am both. Legally I am both." A few more steps and we are out of hearing and view of others. Once we do I feel her muscles bunching under my own and she turns to me. Her eyes hard and deadly while she keeps her face serene. "Not so legally though, I am and always have been Dauntless. Thank you for escorting me Leader Coulter. I believe I can take myself from here."

She removes her arm from mine and moves with the grace of a panther into the meeting room. I should feel like shit for lashing out like I did but I don't. I should stay away and out of the room until others arrive but I don't.

I also should sit far away from her but again I don't. In fact I move my chair closer to her in a manner that is far from proper and will tell anyone in that room something is up. I also don't give a fuck.

When I slide into the chair beside her I smirk at her small growl she cuts off as she takes breath. She has all her Erudite tools out and I notice her Tablet phone. Again I am moving before I can think. I whip out and grab it, look up her information to be able to locate her by tracking her phone but also to message her then add my own information.

Her eyes are cobalt pools of fire as she looks at me. I go to hand her phone back but with a quick look to check no one is there to see it I grab her arm and pull her to me. I have desire raging in me along with the anger but I am proud to see it in her eyes too. With a growl I release her arm.

"You are lucky we are in the middle of fucking Erudite headquarters, Ember. Just remember that won't always be the case. If nothing else in just over a week you will be in the compound. There are lots of dark corners there. Be careful who you fuck with in the future, Princess."

She wipes her face of any emotion and turns from me. "I don't know what you are talking about, Sir. But I will take your words to heart and make sure to stay far away from those corners and those people."

My eyes go to ice as I sneer at her and her attempt to hide from the truth. I turn back to wait for the rest of the leaders but I am already resolving that before this day or week is out, we will be meeting again. She will know who she belongs to and that I won't be used if that is her plan.

I can feel the eyes of Prior, Max and Jeanine on me as they come in. What has me almost leaping over the table is fucking Jerry, a fellow leader from Dauntless, and his looks at Ember. The sick son of a bitch is eyeing her like a damn piece of candy he wants to unwrap.

Max starts to engage Jerry in a conversation, almost purposely, allowing me to cool down. I turn my attention back to Ember and see her with a small beautiful smile as she is reading and enjoying the scones she objected to troubling Silvia with.

She takes a sip of her coffee and I feel amusement at seeing her like this. Obviously enjoying herself and I am reminded of her on the dance floor where she loses herself in the music when she dances. It was the same when she was dancing and the same when we...no don't go there Eric. Not here and not right now.

She must feel my eyes on her because she turns to face me and her eyes aren't masked and the smile is still there. "Enjoying yourself are you?" My voice has the amusement I feel but I hope my face and eyes aren't showing the pleasure in seeing it. In seeing her enjoy something so simple and in a place where it is almost looked on as a sin to do so.

She still has the smile but it turns into the soft and genuine smile that almost leaves me breathless. "I am. Sometimes you just have to enjoy the small things in life. You never know when it will all be taken away. Would you like to try one? They are very good."

She picks up the plate and offers me one, smile still in place. Her words kills me though because I hear a trace of sadness and pain in that tone and eyes. I am so fucking regretting my dig about her parents being dead. I tilt my head and contemplate before I reach out and take a scone with a nod of my head. "Thank you Ember."

She swallows slightly and her forehead scrunches up as she looks away while putting the plate down. "You are welcome Leader Coulter."

I sigh at the moment being gone and her continued formal use of address. "You have my permission to call me Eric."

She nods back to me and turns to look at her plate. I feel her tensing as if she is gathering herself for something. Her back slowly starts to go straighter and her chin high. Her face takes on a look of deep sadness before it becomes steely resolve. She pushes away the plate while putting down the tablet.

Her demeanor changes to the expected perfect Erudite. Hands folded delicately as she takes in the room and waits.

I have to tear my eyes away from watching her as Jeanine slides into her own seat. She flashes me a smug as shit look and then almost beams at Ember and how attentive she is being at the moment.

The meeting starts and I am trying to focus on two things. Those around me but also what I know is coming up when we put out our new training outline. I am also focused on everything about Ember. So when her phone gets alerted I see her deep frown before she looks around.

My eyes follow hers and I see them land on Jeanine and Max. She opens a document of some kind and I know she is being included on two fronts by both leaders. I also can tell she is not happy at all about what she is reading. Her muscles, lips and eyes show she would snap if she could.

Impressive how she reigns it all in even though I know she has a temper underneath it all. When it comes time for me to talk I do so as calmly as I can and then sit back to watch the nothing happen. I am shocked when not only Jack Kang but also Andrew Prior make a motion to have the cuts and reduction of time looked into.

I also feel rather than see how pleased this makes Ember. I sigh because I really don't want her drug into this shit. I also have no choice in the fucking matter. I just hope I am not put into a bad position with Ember. I have a feeling though I am going to be.

I shouldn't be surprised when I hear that Jeanine has arranged for Ember to go to the dinner tonight. I won't lie I am fucking looking forward to it. What I am not looking forward to is fucking Jerry who is practically licking his lips right now that she has announced that shit.

When it is time to go I can't help but make my way to where Ember and Andrew are talking, most likely saying their goodbyes. When Jeanine goes to say her own goodbyes she puts her hand on Ember's arm and I see a flash of self consciousness as Ember compares her beautiful hands to Jeanine's and I can't fucking have that. I know what she is seeing. Her hands are fighters hands and they are beautiful and amazing. She sees Jeanine's soft well manicured ones I can't stand the damn frown and defeat in her eyes.

When she connects with my eyes I let her know with my own, my disgust for everything that is Jeanine but my love of everything that is Ember. Then she is gone and Max and I are wrapping up before we head back to the compound ourselves.

We are all on the train when Max addresses me but Jerry is there too. "It seems Jeanine would like to arrange for an escort for the dinner tonight."

I scowl at the thought of Jeanine and her fucking interference and plotting. I don't even get a chance to offer or say anything before Jerry gives a slight chuckle. "I would be more than happy to take her off Jeanine's hands for the night, and more for that matter."

My body goes rigid and my eyes deadly cold as they snap over to him. He is smirking as he looks at me but not backing down either. Max clears his throat. "Actually she suggested Eric might be able to as they are closer in age. I told her that shouldn't be a problem. It shouldn't, right Eric?"

It isn't a question but an order. As much as I fucking hate the thought of being ordered to do something like this, it is what I wanted anyways. I don't want to show anymore eagerness or than I already have so I shrug. "It won't be an issue. Whatever keeps Jeanine happy, right?"

I say with a sneering smirk but I see Max's eyes flash with amusement and even relief. He gives me a nod and I return it. If nothing else Ember and I will be having a conversation. I will find out one way or the other if she is in on whatever shit Jeanine has cooking up. Because the bitch has something up her sleeve.

It isn't enough that I think she had my sister and brother in law killed, it isn't enough that she threatens my baby niece, no she has to dig in further. The only problem is that even with Ember possibly being a trap and knowing it, I still am going to walk into. I have already walked into it. She is under my skin too damn much and one way or another she will be mine.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hope everyone has safe holidays. Will try and get another chapter for this story out before the new year. After this chapter it will be changing to a third person view with chapters of POV's for other characters, possibly even Jeanine. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Chapter 9**

The next few days pass quickly for all of us. Because we are all so close to transfer, we forgo anymore training and plan to spend time together. Part of that is to make plans and the other part is because we all feel the need for spending this time now while we can.

Our ceremony isn't until Saturday morning but the week it feels like it is blurring by. We are all sitting in the living room after dinner and talking about plans. I had shared my information that I had gotten from Max and my thoughts on Jeanine. I couldn't keep my relationship with Eric from my Aunt and Uncle.

Uncle Andrew had been the toughest to tell and I could tell his worry over me increased because of the new information. Aunt Nat had said she wasn't surprised as she had always known that my feelings bordered on my care for him. We weren't concerned with Max's intentions with Eric but it did concern us what Jeanine was trying to accomplish by putting us together. Tris and I both worried how training was going to go for either of us with our personal relationships with two important people in our new faction. Not only that, but two people that hated each other immensely.

Currently though we were talking about another concerning subject. The changes that were made to training and possible other allies transferring from other factions to Dauntless with us.

I frown as Aunt Nat brings up that she is working with others of different factions and has been for a while. Aunt Nat and Uncle Andrew never share exactly how they came to know about certain things and I don't ask. I sense that one day it will have to come out but for now they aren't sharing because it is better for very few to know should anything ever happen.

"So you know at least someone from Candor will be doing the same thing we are. But we can't know who they are?" I ask with a frown and Tris and I share looks of worry.

Aunt Nat nods and sighs. "They won't know about you either. They know there might be someone from one or two of the factions that are working towards finding out more about the plans. Or just keeping their ears open for anything. They will also be hiding their own divergence. You can understand how that might make that person not so willing to trust just anyone. You two are lucky and you will have each other. They won't or might not have anyone they can trust."

Tris chews her lip thinking. "Will we be told at some point who they are or need to meet?"

Uncle Andrew frowns in thought. "We hope it won't come to that because if it does it means there is some kind of movement on her plans. As of right now Annalise and Max only will know who is working to stop this. If it comes to it one of them will share that information and plans can be made from there."

I got quiet in thinking "When did Max and Annalise get brought into all of this? Were they involved when my parents were killed?"

Aunt Nat's lips thinned and she shook her head. "No sweetie. If they had been I am sure Max would have tried everything he could to keep them safe. He came along afterwards. Annalise knew Andrew as well growing up and she tried to speak with us about how you were doing. She is fairly shrewd herself and determined that the stories being told about how they died and facts didn't match up. It went from there."

I let out a relieved breath and nodded. Caleb looked between us all and frowned. "What are the plans going forward for me? You said there would be people for me there too?"

They both nod. "Yes same thing. There will be maybe one or two transfers that are under the same orders. There is also one Erudite that will be remaining and under the same instructions. Communication between us and you Caleb will be almost impossible if not completely impossible. You have been working towards making it looks as if you grew apart from us and do not agree with us or ways for while now. We need to maintain that Caleb. I know it will be hard but it is necessary for her to think you want nothing more to do with us or our faction. She must believe you are fully Erudite. She might even try to bring you into her circle. She usually takes an initiate or two every year as a protege."

My lips thin and my fists clench at the thought of her getting anywhere near Caleb and trying to work her manipulative ways on him. Caleb gives me a lopsided smile and grabs my hand. "I know you don't like it Em. We knew long ago this is where it was headed. Even before you came here we knew I would be going there and most likely this would happen. Don't worry, I will be fine."

I couldn't help my fierce protectiveness coming forth. "You better be Caleb." I growl and hold his eyes with my own.

He pulls both Tris and I into hugs and sighs. "Same goes for the both of you. I don't like what the changes might mean. It is almost promoting…"

Tris nods and sighs. "Being cutthroat."

We pull apart but all stay close and look to my Uncle and Aunt again. Uncle Andrew is looking at the three of us close together with sad eyes before he sighs. "We were able to make sure they didn't cut so drastically. The original cuts being proposed were to only allow for a total of ten places for members. We now have been able to stretch that to allow for fifteen spots. Training will be three months long though still. We couldn't get that changed no matter how we tried."

Well that was something at least. The cuts weren't as drastic but it still left little room for those that had never worked out, fought or picked up a weapon of any kind to improve on.

Tris and I shared looks and knew we would need to show what we had pretty early on, but how to go about it. Jeanine did mention she was arranging for extra training for me. Maybe we could just make sure it is known that her and I are taking it upon ourselves to dedicate more of our time to training? All of this was tricky because in all of our years of planning neither of us counted on having to navigate around personal relationships in our fight to keep our world from being destroyed.

Later that night after we had all gone to bed I was fast asleep when my message alert went off. I sighed and groaned. Of course he would be messaging me right now. I hadn't been able to meet with him after that afternoon when I returned here.

Some of it was because he was busy and the other was because I was. I could tell from the tone of his messages he was losing patience in not being able to see me.

Rolling out of my bed I walk over to my desk and grab my tablet and groggily check my messages.

' _You have a choice Ember. You come out or I come up. I will be waiting by the train.' - Eric_

I groan and run a hand over my face. I am tired but I can't have Eric sneaking into my Aunt and Uncle's house. And he would do it too, no doubt about it. With a sigh I send him a message back telling him to hold his damn horses and it would take me a bit to get dressed and sneak out.

It wouldn't take long to get dressed really but I would need to let Tris know at least. After I throw on a long sleeve v neck black t shirt, black jeans, boots and then my maroon leather jacket I make sure to pull my hair into a ponytail and wash my face to wake myself up. I slip my tablet into my inner jacket pocket, make sure I have my throwing knives in my boots and then quietly make my way to Tris' room.

She is curled up in bed when I slip in beside her. "Tris" I shake her gently.

"Hmmm…" She barely opens an eye with a sleepy frown. "Em?" She croaks.

I sigh and smile at how cute she looks all sleepy. "Nothing is wrong. I just wanted tell you I am going out for a little while."

Her eye opens a bit more as her eyebrow quirks. "This late?"

I huff out a breath. "If I don't he said he was coming here."

She gave a small chuckle and closed her eyes. "You are in trouble with him Em. How is he going to be during training?"

I smirk at her with my own eyebrow quirked. "Like you have room to talk? How is Four going to be? Don't think I haven't noticed and increase of train trips for you over the past few days."

She blushed enough that I could see it in the moonlight. "Shush you. You better go or your caveman will come here and hit you over the head to drag you off."

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me and she joined in too. "If only that weren't a real possibility. Go back to sleep I will see you in the morning and we can all go spend the day at our favorite spot and picnic around a fire."

She hums and smiles, already drifting. I lean down to kiss her forehead and smile before I move to her window. I use it to drop down onto the small overhang above the back door then drop down and move around the back of the house towards where the train runs by our sector.

I see him waiting by some trees and with a sigh make my way over. "What took you so long?" He growls and pulls me to him.

I roll my eyes and repress a laugh. "I was asleep Eric. I had to get dressed and then let Tris know I was leaving."

He didn't even respond with words. He just pulled me to him and his mouth. We only broke apart when we both heard the train coming. Taking my hand he and I broke into a run to whip up into a car and head to wherever it was he was wanting to go.

It turned out it was to his apartment. I didn't complain because as always happens when he starts putting his hands on me, I lose myself and my control.

In the morning when he finally unlocked himself from the sleep cage he formed around me and let me move he made sure to make more marks on me while I did the same to him.

It was odd waking up with him and one of us not sneaking off. He didn't even try to hide he was with me or that he was escorting me out of the compound. There weren't many people up and around that early in the morning but even the ones that were avoided looking at him. I guess they were afraid to see too much.

On the train back, which he insisted he go with me on, he watched me closely. "Ember I won't be able to see you again until Saturday."

I looked to him, he seemed strained and tense. "Ok. It's only a few days away Eric. Then I will be at Dauntless for good."

He nods and clears his throat. "I need your tablet phone. You'll get it back when you get there but if I don't get it now I won't be able to before then."

I frowned looking at him. "You know that I am not happy about all the shit she is pulling right now."

He sighed and I could tell his lips thinned. "Not that I wouldn't have done it already Ember. I had already planned to at least get the tablet for you and some of your stuff from the room."

"What stuff?" I scowl at him.

He shrugged and looked uncomfortable. "Pictures and whatever. Look it's done. Your shit is at my apartment so you will just have to deal with it. I just need you to promise me that from now until Saturday you don't leave your Aunt and Uncle's unless your cousins or they are with you."

I was going to pop off on him because I hated being told what to do. I wasn't really planning to do anything unless it was with my family anyways but I was stubborn and had a temper that was trying to surface at the demands. He jerked me against him and scowled at me, sensing that I was about to refuse just out of stubbornness most likely. I growled but nodded. "I hadn't planned on it anyways Eric."

He looked relieved and kissed my forehead, wrapping his arms around me. "We need to talk about how training is going to go Ember."

I smirked into his chest. "You mean how you are going to have to try and keep your hands off of me?"

I can feel the scowl against my forehead, then he smirks and shrugs. "As a leader and instructor it is up to me to make sure you are properly trained Ember. Let someone say shit to me though." He growled the last part.

Internally I was sighing and scowling. He was going to make this hard, very hard for the both of us.

"Eric, they are going to talk and I don't need that pressure added to trying to keep up my ranks." I frown into his neck.

"There is no other option Ember. You will be in the top three if not rank one. In fact I am going to fucking make sure you are training to make that possible." He growls and his hands dig into me. Then he tenses and pulls back, lifting my chin to look into his eyes. "Are ashamed of this Ember?"

I can't help the temper and anger that comes over me. "What the fuck kind of question is that Eric? You think I would let myself be in that kind of relationship? My only concern is getting through training and being able to help Dauntless become strong like it was fucking meant to be. Not lackeys of any of the factions." I curse myself for taking this opportunity to put that seed out there but I have to try. I get back to his question and my eyes soften as reach up to put my hand to the side of his face. "No one else's Eric. I meant what I said. I may not want someone saying shit about our relationship but not because I am ashamed or even want to hide it."

His eyes alternated between pride at my words about making Dauntless stronger to regret and anger. Most likely the regret and anger were about the plans he is apart of. The last that flashed through his eyes was happiness and possessiveness.

He presses kisses to my mouth, hungry kisses that I match because I don't want to be parted from him. I hate this feeling of need for him but it is there. I should be ashamed that I let him and that I wanted it, but I let him take me there on the train. It was almost frantic and desperate as he fumbled with my pants and his own until he was pressing into me as he held me against the wall of the train car. Afterwards when he helped me straighten up and he got himself straightened up he held both sides of my face and my eyes just searching them for something.

"Remember not to leave unless you are with your family Ember. Promise me." He demanded of me.

There was an almost frantic need for me to promise. Something was upsetting and scaring him. "Eric, if I promise, can you tell me at least a little of what has you this upset?" My voice is calm and not demanding but I am letting it be known I need to know.

His lips thin and he growls for a moment but then he sighs and nods. "I don't like being weak Ember. Or having weaknesses. People exploit those. They find ways to exploit them. I should know Ember because I do that fucking regularly myself. I have never had one for anyone to use against me."

His eyes were so intense but I got what he wasn't saying at the end. He has never had one to use against him….until me.

My heart both burst from his admission, but inside a seed of loathing bloomed in me. I guess now I know I can be just like her...because I knew in that moment that if it came down to it, I would exploit that weakness too.

I reached my arms to go around his neck and kissed him gently and deeply. Letting the first emotion pour through while the rest of my being pushed the other down deep and buried it. Hoping it would never see the light of day.

When we pulled away we were both panting. "I promise Eric." I whispered softly.

His arms circled around me to pull me against his chest and I felt some of the tension leave his body. "Thank you." He said simply.

He couldn't get off the train with me, but I felt his eyes watching me for as long as we were both in each others view. It was lucky our home was so far away from the others and that we all knew the woods so well. I was able to make it in but all of the family was already up and about. Uncle Andrew had already left for The Hub while Aunt Nat was getting things ready for us to take on our little trip into the woods to picnic and spend time together.

I quickly got cleaned up, changed and then Tris and Caleb had breakfast ready for me. I told them about Eric's warning and we all knew we would need to be armed if something had him worried. We also agreed not to camp out overnight like we had planned.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hope everyone had and is having great holidays. Here is a new chapter for your viewing pleasure. Just a note that the perspective is changing. I wanted to be able to get the POV's from different characters without having to do separate chapters for it. So from here on out it will be in third person unless I specify a specific person's pov.**

 _Third Person View_

 **Chapter 10**

Four huffed as he and Connor were trying to maneuver the initiate bed out of the old dorm and into the new dorm. His glare deepened when they had to try and tilt the damn metal frame to try and get it out one door and into the other. He shouldn't be upset because the new dorm was much better as far as not being a shit hole and had closed showers as well as separate bathrooms for males and females. This made him feel a whole lot better about Tris….and Ember... but mainly Tris. He just couldn't understand the sudden need Eric had to change it and that he was spending the next two days before training with all the instructors and a few staff to get it done. He even ordered cameras put into the new dorms.

Connor miss judged the tilt needed and the end slammed with enough force to shove the bed back into Four. "Fucking hell! Connor watch out!"

Connor chuckled and huffed in effort. "My bad." He said simply. He didn't dislike Four as much as Eric but the dude could get annoying with his surliness on constant blast all the damn time.

Four huffed and shook his head as they readjusted and got the bed in the door. Amar and Eric had just sat theirs down and were moving towards the door to get the next to last bed. "Not that I am complaining because the old dorms were shit. But what's got into Eric with just wanting to make things better for the initiates?"

Once they got the bed in place, they cut the ropes that were holding the mattress in place then straightened. Connor looked around and hid his smirk. He knew what had gotten into Eric, or rather who, but he wasn't about to spill that shit. Eric had already told him he didn't plan on hiding it. In fact, he was going to make it well known whether Ember liked it or not. He still wasn't going to be the one to tell Eric's nemesis the news though.

Connor shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine at this point Four. Maybe he thinks the initiates will have enough shit to deal with during training. I know he isn't all that happy about the changes."

That part is true enough. And while before Eric would have hid it, this past week he has been not quite vocal, but not hiding how much bullshit he thinks the changes are.

Four's eyebrows quirked as they moved out of the door to head back to the old dorm and get the last piece of furniture from there. They still had work to do but at least all the heavy lifting would be done.

"Could have fucking fooled me." Four muttered.

Connor sighed and shrugged. "Look you guys have your issues and it blinds you both. Eric is a dick. I am not even trying to deny that, but he has always just wanted to make Dauntless strong. You guys just have different approaches man. But I will tell you one thing, I would never have survived our own initiation if Eric hadn't taken the time to help my sorry ass out even before we transferred."

Four thinks about that as they walk along. He doesn't believe it but then again, there is Amar. Amar and Eric are close, just as close as he and his old instructor are. Amar doesn't befriend many and when he does it means something. He had always wondered what the older dauntless man saw in Eric that had him numbering among his friends.

His forehead furrowed as they passed none other than the 'fearless leader' and Amar. They looked to be in serious talks and Amar looked slightly worried about something.

"Just be sure that you give her space too Eric." Amar warns the younger man causing Eric's face to darken slightly.

His eyes snapped to Four's and he glared. "We can talk about it in just a minute Amar…." He trailed off to make it known he didn't want anyone overhearing.

What Four had heard piqued his interest and at first he had the thought he would need to do some snooping. He could admit he did that a lot, but he found out some interesting things that way. It was what had him not believing completely what Connor was saying. Something was going on with Dauntless and Erudite.

Eric seemed to be at the center of it, but so was Max and Jerry. The other leaders seemed to not be as involved in whatever it was, but it couldn't be good. As soon as Jeanine Matthews started making her appearances things started to change in Dauntless and not for the better. It mainly started when initiation time started to roll around about five months ago.

He would find out what he could about whoever this girl Amar was referencing. He might need to keep an eye out for her. Who knows what kind of lies and stories Eric might be manipulating her to believe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caleb walked in the middle of Ember and Tris as they made their way to the Hub for their aptitude tests. His fingers itched to grab hold of his sister's hands but he refrained and had to remember that he was looking to distance himself from them. He had to make it look like he was preparing to betray them by transferring. By leaving his parents behind and all of their beliefs.

He already had Emma helping him with that. He ended up telling Ember and Tris that she had figured things out. Emma had known Ember for years and knew that there was something not right with her relationship with Jeanine. Her own mother had doubts about Jeanine and wasn't quite in the inner circle, but Jeanine had expressed interest in Emma. When Caleb and Emma had revealed their relationship publicly to some of the Erudite dependents, he too had come on her radar. She had never approached him or acted on it, but the word was that she was waiting his own choosing ceremony with great anticipation.

It had been a tense day when they had talked of these things. Tris had said she felt she would need to end up telling Four at some point too. Ember had looked worried for her siblings but also their partners. She almost cried because she didn't want the people that Caleb and Tris loved most being drug into the mess.

The problem was that they would have been dragged into it one way or the other. Not only because they were involved with them, but because who they had chosen seemed to also be or would be involved regardless. Had Caleb never gotten involved with Emma, Jeanine would still be working to recruit her and bring her in. Had Tris never fallen for Tobias, he still would be involved because he is Dauntless and because that is just his nature. He also is in a position within Dauntless to know and see things.

The concern for them all was; how much to tell them, when to tell them and how to protect them without jeopardizing what they all knew needed to be done. They had all been prepared and even spoke long about having to sacrifice themselves, they would do so willingly. There had always been an issue with the thought of having to watch their family die though. Caleb had spent nights awake in terror at the thought of something happening to Tris or Ember. He could handle the thought of his own death, but not theirs. Now they all had someone else to worry about.

It was times like that when Caleb thought he could understand the need Erudite had for separating themselves from their emotions. He was also smart enough to know that to do so, to remove yourself from what makes a person human, would lead him and the others down a path they didn't need to go. It was most likely what was everything wrong with Erudite to begin with.

Caleb felt something brush against his hand before enclosing it. There was a brief squeeze and his head turned slightly to see Ember, lips thinned and shoulders tight. She had always been so empathetic and the closer she was to someone the stronger it was. He squeezed back and let himself give her a lopsided smile.

They released hands and Ember looked over her family. "Remember what Aunt Nat said guys." She warns them both.

Tris' lips thin and nods. She knows the plan, they all do. They know exactly what choices they need to make to get the result they need to hide their divergence but also the faction they are truly meant to go to.

Her mother had made sure to coach them, Ember especially, on not allowing their thoughts to wander and possibly change the sim or inject things. Ember would have the hardest time because of her higher level of it. Jeanine had for some reason been very careful to never put her in another sim or test her after it was revealed how high she was. When she had been put into a sim Ember could remember stray thoughts causing a whirling of change that left her almost sick and gasping. It was like her mind couldn't decide what it wanted and the sim couldn't keep up.

They were all worried about her today because her mind just naturally worked like that. It was always coursing with a million thoughts even when she was concentrating. Caleb, about a year ago, had started them all on meditation to try and help with that. There was no way to test if that would help her in the sims. They would know shortly though.

Ember sighed as they arrived at the Hub and she was forced to separate into the Erudite line. She was standing there, bored out of her mind when she heard some commotion from the Abnegation line. A male voice being cruel and nasty...and it had her blood boiling.

"Liar! Why are you lying?" The cruel and annoying as hell voice drawled from the tall Candor.

She was over there before she could even think. She didn't hear her name being shouted as her elbow connected with the back of the punks head after she did a bit of a jump to get height and force to come down on him.

"Think you're so fucking tough over here running your fucking mouth?" She growled as he whipped around to face her and before he could get word out her fist connected with his jaw.

She saw his face darken but also something pass through his eyes. Amusement and even pleasure? Then he was laughing and swinging at her. She dodged and went in for a punch to his abdomen and got an elbow to her back. It didn't hurt bad because she turned into it but it left him exposed and she went for an uppercut. She heard him cursing as she leaped back to prepare for him to come at her again. Their eyes connected and they both saw the adrenaline coursing through them and rage.

There were shouts around them before he was tackled by a few people in black and then she was being hauled back.

"Gods dammit Ember. Can't even fucking last a day without losing that temper." She heard Caleb hissing in her ear as his arms encased her. Tris was standing in front of her, hand on her face trying to calm Ember down. Tris was normally the only one that could break through it to get her to calm without going into a fight.

"You good Ember?" She asks sternly and trying to be quiet.

Ember shook her head as she growled and tried to struggle from Caleb's arms but more people were moving over. She almost laughed outright when she saw Lise and Silvia making their way over to her. It calmed her down, the look of amusement on Lise's face and Silvia's mask losing some of its strength, fighting herself to not laugh.

"That will be enough Ember." Silvia called as she walked over. They passed the Candor boy who was wiping his lip and eyeing her as he was trying to push off a few Dauntless born that were shoving him back to his side of the line. His eyes lost some of the rage but he smirked at her and spit on the ground.

"I'll be seeing you again, Princess." He taunted but it was also more like a promise too. He was shoved again by some Dauntless born. He gave them dirty looks then walked off on his own.

"It's never enough, but it'll do for now." Her anger might have calmed slightly but her adrenaline was still coursing. Caleb gave her a squeeze before he let go, grabbed Tris' arm and moved them back to their line.

Lise and Silvia calmly grabbed and guided her to the Erudite line where there were a few people waiting for her with amused expressions. Emma, Will and Edward. Will and Edward were looking at her with quirked eyebrows and shaking their heads. Edward and her had sparred a few times. He had been studying combat and fighting since he was ten. She found out and decided she needed to get practice in, so had joined him. That was how she had first noticed Eric too. He had been in the gym when they would go in. Not that he would remember, she hid when he was there. So she could watch him. If he knew someone was there and watching he left. That was when it had started for her.

Lise caught her eye before she was left with her friends. "I believe I will be seeing you soon Ember."

Ember frowned at what she could mean other than tomorrow but she motioned with her eyes to inside. Ember connected it that she must be going to administer the test to Ember. Ember gave a small smile and nod. "See you soon then."

Silvia sighed and put her hand to the side of Ember's face. "I was just coming to make sure you knew to be ready tomorrow for the driver to pick you up. Your Aunt would like us to have breakfast before the ceremony and we will be going over together."

Ember sighed internally at that. She had hoped to have the morning with her family. She smiled and nodded though knowing there was nothing she could do and it was just one more day until she was free. "I will be ready. And yes I did pick out an outfit for tomorrow. I just wore what I already had for today since we are going right back home." Ember saw Silvia's gaze look over her plain navy pants, navy button up shirt with a lighter blue tank underneath barely peaking through. Her shoes were just serviceable flats in the lighter blue color.

With a smirk Silvia nods. "Well then I can't wait to see what you ended up picking."

Ember scowls and narrows her eyes. "There wasn't much that was decent, but I managed to put something together." With a sigh she nodded to the line that was now moving. Silvia nodded and let her go then moved off.

Beside her Edward smirks as he is holding the hand of his girlfriend. "Well that was interesting. Not that I didn't already know, but I guess that just reminds me you will be joining us tomorrow."

Ember starts to smile but then frowns and looks over to him. "Us? Who else from Erudite is going?"

Edward stiffens slightly. His eyes shift to his girlfriend Mayra and Ember ends up scowling at him. "Mayra do you think I could have a word with Edward?"

Mayra looks between the two but Ember gave her hard eyes to say it wasn't really a request. Mayra gulps then moves ahead of the two. Once she is out of range but they are still walking forward to the room where they will wait to be called in for their test, Ember turns to hiss to Edward.

"You better not be making her or asking her to join you Edward. She won't make it. You've heard the rumors Edward? Well they aren't fucking rumors." Her voice is low enough for only him to hear and he frowns.

"So they will be cutting? How bad Ember?" He gets even closer to her so no one else will hear.

"Bad Edward. Not only that but it is only three months. She can't get up to condition in that time." Ember sighs and turns to face him and pulls him to the side of the door. "Look I know you love her, but if that is true then you have to convince her not to follow you. That's what she is doing right?"

Edward frowned and nodded, looking down at his hands. "Ember I don't know if I can let her go though."

Ember growled and grabbed his shirt. "You better Ed. Because if she goes and can't hack it she will be let go in another way. Do you want that life for her? The woman you love to not only be in a faction she isn't cut out for but also living with the threat of having to go factionless?"

Edward's eyes snapped to hers and his back straightened. "You know I don't want that."

Ember let go of his shirt and sighed. "I know love can make you do things you never thought you would ever do. Sometimes you have to put yourself aside though. Think about it this way Edward….it's the brave thing to do."

With that she turned and went into the room to listen to the normal speech about what the choosing ceremony is, the aptitude test would determine and then to wait. She sat there waiting lost in her own thoughts but also watching as Edward and Mayra talked. She couldn't bare to see the heartbreak she saw cross her face when he began pleading with her. She couldn't look away either because it mattered to her. It mattered that he do the right thing and make sure Mayra didn't suffer because he couldn't live without her.

It mattered because all she had been able to think about lately was Eric and how he obviously felt for and about her. It mattered because she hoped that she could do right by him and help him. In the end though it would come down to doing what is right for her city and to save lives, or doing what is right for the man she loves with all her heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the sim ended Tris came out calmly. She thought she had done everything she needed to in order to get Dauntless, but she wasn't sure and wouldn't be until she heard the words from the testers mouth.

She looked to the Dauntless tester named Tori who disconnected her with a surprised look. Tori cracked a smile and looked over the little stiff that had just surprised the fuck out of her. "Well it looks like I will be seeing you in Dauntless."

Tris' face lit up in a smile and she felt relief flood through her. She must be channeling Ember because it changed to a smirk and she winked at Tori. "Never had a doubt."

That caused Tori to let out a laugh and shake her head. "Well ok then. Come by the tattoo parlor when you get in. We will make sure we get you looking like you belong in no time."

With a smile and a nod Tris excited the room then went to wait for Caleb and Ember. Her worry over herself was done, but she was still worried for them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well it seems that Jeanine will be happy. She had mentioned that there was a possibility you would be joining us." The Erudite tested looked with a slight smug smile over to Caleb.

Caleb's now almost perfect mask was in place and he gave a slight nod. "It would seem so."

With a nod the tested showed Caleb the door. "Well then hopefully as of tomorrow I can welcome you into your true home. We will welcome you in Erudite."

"I am honored." Caleb gives a small smooth smile and walks with his head held high out of the door. He had no issues in getting the Erudite result he wanted. While he was happy because he did truly feel he belonged there, his heart was heavy.

It was finally hitting him how much he would miss his family. The light at the end of that was Emma. He wondered what would have happened if he didn't have her to look forward to being with him there.

He already felt the loneliness of not having his sisters pressing in on him and they hadn't even had their choosing ceremony yet. He could admit he had been slightly jealous over the years that Tris and Ember would have each other. Until he found Emma it had seemed to grow more and more.

Shaking his head Caleb frowned at that. He didn't like to think what that jealousy and loneliness could have turned into had he had to face this and Jeanine alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dauntless. Not that there was any doubt." Lise said with a chuckle as she disconnected Ember from the nodes in the sim.

It had been ridiculously easy to get the result she wanted. She had tried to lock down her mind from wandering, though, and that part had been hard. The meditation that Caleb had drilled into her helped.

Ember smirked to her almost Aunt. "Even if it had said something different for some gods forsaken reason there is no way I wouldn't be going Dauntless."

Lise gave a chuckle and nodded then sighed. "Well you better get going Ember. We will see you tomorrow. Be safe, but try to stay out of trouble. Oh, and be prepared. Eric said he was going to be watching the area to make sure you made it in and out ok. I am sure he saw what happened earlier this morning."

Ember groaned and shook her head but then shrugged. "He will just get over it. The punk needed to learn a lesson and I was just upholding a core belief."

Lise shrugged but Ember could tell she was also trying to hold back her own amusement and smugness. With a hug and a smile she patted her out of the door.

The three met up after they were dismissed and started to walk through the corridors to leave the building. They didn't speak yet, but they could all tell from the posture of each that things had gone well.

Lise proved right. Eric had been watching. Ember found this out when she was jerked into a darkened room as they passed.

"What the…." She started to say but then felt his hands on her mouth to cut her off.

"Be quiet." He growled before his head whipped to Tris and Caleb who had stopped and followed in quickly. "She will meet you out front shortly. Go!" He ordered them.

Caleb's jaw clenched along with his hands but Ember shook her head. With a sigh he let Tris pull him along. Tris smirked at Ember before she turned her head and went on her way too.

As soon as they were gone Eric shut the door and began running his hands over Ember. He turned her head and made her turn so he could look at her back. He was checking her for injuries and once his worry faded a bit his anger started to surface.

"What the fuck were you thinking Ember?" He growled when he turned her back to face him and then pressed her against the wall.

"That the punk needed to be taught a lesson and to keep his mouth shut." Ember scowled at Eric.

"The day before Choosing Ember? What if he knew how to fight and you got hurt the day before you transfer? Do you know how fucking bad that could have been had you gotten hurt?" His anger was increasing at that thought.

If it had been bad enough and Jeanine decided not to get her treatment, because the stiffs sure as hell wouldn't, then she could have been made factionless from day one if it was determined she couldn't even participate in the first few days.

"I didn't get hurt Eric and I am fine." She got his worry but he had seen her fight. "Are you going to be like this during training Eric? Because you know I am going to need to fight right?"

Eric scowled at her and claimed her mouth in the kiss he had been trying not to go into from the moment he touched her. For the moment the reason for his presence was forgotten as their mouths worked over each other, and their hands as well.

When they finally broke apart he pressed his forehead to hers. "I am not going to lie and say I won't be on your ass during training Ember, but only to make sure you do well. I am serious about that. I expect you to be rank one. I will make sure you are trained for that. I know you have to fight but if you ever fucking put yourself at risk for something stupid like that again when you know you have something big coming up…" He growled and pressed into her then continued. "You will not like how I react then Ember."

Ember wanted to have a flare of temper but Eric knew what he was doing by pressing into her and running his hands over her. "That's not fair Eric dammit." She growled causing him to chuckle.

"Who said I play fair baby? Are you going to behave for at least one fucking day Ember?" Eric growled as he attacked her neck leaving marks he knew she didn't have the makeup to cover this time. They would still be covered by clothes, but as soon she got in her Dauntless wear they would be seen.

Ember moaned and arched into him. "I will behave as long as I am not provoked or attacked. That make you feel better?"

After he finished with her neck he moved back to her mouth. His hands went to the sides of her face and he pulled back with a shit eating grin at her dazed expression. "I will be watching Ember." He promised.

Ember groaned at being left frustrated and sighed. "I am sure you will be Eric."

"I need to go and so do you, but you better come home to me in the same condition I am leaving you in Ember. No more fighting." She didn't get a chance to respond because his phone got alerted with something.

Eric cursed and knew his time was up. Connor was letting him know he needed to get her back to her family. He kissed her once more and let her see in his eyes all that he wouldn't say. Then he opened the door and gave her a small push towards the door.

Before Ember was out of the door she looked back towards Eric. He still was letting it show in his eyes. They worry, the demand of her being safe and coming home to him. She also saw the love he felt that neither of them could say out loud. She allowed her own to show through. With a small sigh he nodded and smirked at her before they both shuttered themselves again.

She walked quickly away, her stomach in a mess of longing and happiness that he had come to her. She knew she shouldn't be happy about him being a bit overbearing, but that was Eric. To be honest that is her too. She is like that with her family and she knows she is going to be bad about Eric too. She hadn't ever experienced jealousy before but she didn't think she would handle it too well where Eric was concerned.

Caleb was almost pacing as he waited for her to show up outside. When she came out he stopped and relaxed. He let himself smile before he knew he had to go back into his Erudite adopted demeanor. Tris didn't have to and walked towards Ember with a small smile. It widened as she looked at something behind Ember.

Turning she saw Eric exiting the building. He looked to Ember one more time before he smirked. Then he stalked off in the direction of the train and to head back to the compound to finish the work he was in the middle of doing when all that crap with Ember went down.

He had been in the control room doing the training plan with Amar, Four, Lauren and Connor.

Four had seen it go down first and started cursing. Amar had frowned but then looked at the screen and started laughing. Eric had become furious but also smug as hell when he saw her leaping into action. That quickly got replaced with anger again when he saw the looks the punk had been giving her after he walked off.

Whoever it was for sure had his eye on Ember now. Whether to try and beat her ass again, to try and make her his, or both wasn't clear but Eric would make sure he knew none of those were happening. With the way he fought and his temper it could only be assumed he would be going Dauntless too.

What had him upset was Four's reaction to the fight. Who was Ember to him and why did he care so much she was getting into it? His face had almost been filled with as much rage as Eric's and that was working on his nerves even now hours later.

Maybe he needed to have a conversation with Number boy too. "Fuck you aren't even in the damn building yet Ember and I am already having to mess some fuckers up for even thinking about going there with you." He growled out loud to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ember had to wake ridiculously early the day of the choosing ceremony. Jeanine had made arrangements for her to be picked up in a car and taken to her at the Erudite Headquarters. There she would have breakfast with her and Silvia and then they would travel together to the ceremony.

It was determined that for this she would be wearing and classified as Erudite. It had apparently long been worked into the agreements from when she first was handed over to her Aunt and Uncle. She didn't like it, being told who she could represent. It felt like a final dig at the people that had loved and cared for her for these last five years.

The rest of the family had gotten up early as well. Tris wanted to help her get dressed but they also wanted this time together.

Tris looked at the outfit that was hanging up on the door of Ember's room. "It isn't that bad Ember."

Ember looked up to her and nodded. "It isn't, but I think Jeanine will be thinking I would go with something a bit more revealing. This seemed like the best option out of all the crap she had. I think Silvia might have put this in there to be honest."

Tris nodded with a smile as she sat on the now stripped bed of Ember. The room was also empty of any personal effects. It looked cold and lifeless without her art and other items that made this room their favorite to be in when not with the rest of the family.

Ember finishes putting her hair in the same style she wore for the brunch where it is up in a big french braid that is done on one side of her head. It is still Erudite approved but also will be good for running. With that thought she frowns as she remember something important.

"Speaking of running…" she trails off and goes over to her bed, bends down and pulls out something to hand to Tris.

Tris frowns and opens the tissue paper that is wrapped around whatever Ember handed to her then smiles. In the paper are a pair of dark grey legging type pants. "What are these for Ember?" She already knew but needed to make sure.

"You put those under the skirt but still wear that sweater shirt we laid out. You will still have your boots on already. When it is time to run Tris, I am cutting that fucking skirt off of you and we are bolting. We don't need you getting tangled up or held back." Ember said seriously and commanded Tris to obey.

Tris didn't care about wearing tight pants but she didn't want to go into the ceremony in them because her parents still needed to keep up appearances that they didn't know or approve of her choice.

"Good idea Ember." Her Uncle says from her open door with a sad smile. "We had thought about something similar but not the cutting off part. I am assuming you will get rid of the knife before you get to the roof Ember?"

Ember smirked and nodded. "Yes Sir. I will make sure to toss it."

He nodded and patted her cheek. "Good. I just wanted to come and make sure you were up. The car should be here in about an hour."

Ember nodded with a frown. With a hug he left to let her finished getting ready. She closed the door and pulled her outfit down from the hanger.

The outfit consisted of three parts and was made to look like a more updated and younger version of a suit. It was all in midnight blue, except for the camisole that she would wear which was in an ice blue color. Over the camisole was a fitted sleeveless suit jacket. It was open fronted with no buttons and tailor made for her frame to highlight her curves. The length was perfect for the pants which were a stretch material that were perfect for the running she would be doing. The legs tapered so that at the ankle they were tight. She would be wearing a ankle high slouchy boot with a modest heel and in midnight blue as well. The overall look was enough to keep Jeanine happy but allow her to do what needed to be done to get to dauntless. She also tucked said knife into her boot before she forgot.

She made sure to cover the marks Eric had made with the small amount of makeup she had for the ones on her neck but the ones on her shoulders she didn't bother with. Her necklace and ring were the only jewelry she had on, the rest was with Eric of course.

Once she was dressed she and Tris left to join the rest of the family. They took the time to share words of reassurance. Aunt Nat and Uncle Andrew would need to act crushed when they all chose, but they would all know that they held pride and love in their hearts.

When it was time to go Caleb held her close to him in a tight hug. Ember clung to him and fought back tears. "Be safe Caleb. You better be safe and remember I love you. I will never forget you, and I will be seeing you again Caleb!" She growled and hugged him tighter.

Caleb nodded and gave a lopsided smile she couldn't see but could feel and knew was there. "You remember the same. You both remember I love you and I expect to see you soon."

When he pulled back he kissed her forehead and stepped away quickly. Ember shared more hugs before she was being escorted out by her Uncle to meet the car. She was reminded of that day five years ago when she arrived by a car similar to the one she was in now.

She had fought back tears then too in fear and apprehension as well as sadness at leaving all she had known behind. Once again she was feeling the same thing but she didn't fight back the tears. She let them fall briefly before she shuttered everything away, stiffening her spine and lifting her chin. She would have Tris. She would have Eric. She had her mission and she would make sure that her city, faction and family were safe.

She would be Dauntless and she would stop her _mother_ from ruining all she held dear.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N So it begins, they are off to their new homes. The chapter was a lot longer than I expected, but there was a lot to get into it. I hope everyone enjoys it and the perspectives and insights. As always thanks for the views, reviews, follows and favorites. I love the feedback I am getting, it drives me to continue and I always welcome different perspectives or creative suggestions. Enjoy ya'll.**

 **Disclaimer:** ** _"I don't want my life to imitate art, I want my life to be art." (Carrie Fisher) - The world of Divergent is the art created by V Roth and I am just Mary Poppins frolicking in the chalk on the sidewalk screaming it takes a spoon full of sugar..._**

 **Chapter 11**

Ember had apparently made a good choice in her outfit for the day. At least going by the expression on Silvia's face when she met her out at the car. Silvia saw Ember exit and her face lit up at the fact that the girl she thought of as a niece had chosen the outfit she had left for her.

She knew some of Jeanine's choices were ridiculous. She also knew why Jeanine was choosing to inundate the young woman with all of those outfits. She could understand but Jeanine had brought it on herself. She isolated herself from the girl and sent her on her way to live with other family. It was the right thing to do, yes, but still it was because of choices that Jeanine had to live with now.

Jeanine had come to realize too late that Ember was a woman and she had missed it all. She had sought to store up the memories of her as a young Erudite woman, almost as if she could live in that fantasy, before Ember went away to Dauntless for good. Silvia wasn't a fool though to believe that those outfits and moments were anything but a mask for Ember.

She had hoped that Ember would find this choice and realize that while Silvia would miss her dearly, she also supported her and knew where her true home is.

"Ember sweetie. You look amazing." Silvia beamed at her as she walked towards the older woman with her own smile.

When she got beside her, Silvia pulled her to her side, her arm around her shoulder. "Thank you Silvia. And I do mean thank you." She looked at her pointedly to let her know she knows it was Silvia that provided the outfit.

Silvia couldn't hide her smirk. "Figured me out did you?"

Ember shrugged. "It wasn't that hard to do Silvia. You were always the more practical and supportive one."

Silvia sighed and looked over at the Ember sadly. 'There are so many things I need to tell you Ember. Not yet, but soon.' She thought but just squeezed her shoulders, dropped her hands and then they walked into the restaurant where Jeanine was waiting for them already.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natalie Prior looked at her children that were standing before her. It was time for them to leave to get on the bus and head to The Hub for the ceremony. She made sure Tris had put on the leggings, grateful for Ember's forethought in that regard, and that her hair was tight to her head so it wouldn't obstruct her vision any.

Her attention moved to Caleb who looked to be fighting back the emotion of regret in having to act like he had no love for his family and she pulled him to her. He had to bend to do so, but she placed his head by her heart. "You, Tris and Ember will forever be there. While my heart beats and beyond Caleb, you will always live in us and we live through you. No matter what remember that Son. We are proud of the man you are and will become."

With that she let him pull back and they smiled softly at each other. Love shining in their eyes.

Love shone in all of their eyes. Andrew Prior embraced his daughter and held her long. Letting her soak up the love of a father that would soon have to play the role of disappointed in her. How the time had passed so quickly for them all. He was glad now that Natalie had talked him into picking up the fight and not just running from it.

They had made a sacrifice in bringing their children into it, but they had also gained their children too. Without having made the decision to fight for their city and the countless lives of others, they would never have gotten to hold, love, nurture and watch them bloom as they have done. He wondered how an entire faction could see this as something selfish because now he sees that it is the ultimate form of sacrifice. His heart will never recover from the loss from his children as they leave home, but to keep them and knowing they have so much to give, that would have been truly selfish.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeanine looked across the table at Ember and frowned internally. She had been having such doubts lately. She had never felt anything but so sure of her path in life. The minute she had become pregnant with the girl in front of her though, it had all changed.

Would she ever know that everything she had done and will do is for her? She had to protect her and the only way to do that was to make sure she had control of the city and that there were no Divergents for them to come after. No one could ever know about Ember and that she was one too. The only way that would happen would be to eradicate the problems and then make sure that she was in charge of it all. Then her daughter would be safe. No one would take her from her.

She hadn't allowed Renee or Edmund to when they threatened to take her beyond the wall, and she would not let anyone else either. Her plans were in place and as long as the young leader kept to how she influenced him he would help on both fronts. He would keep Ember safe in Dauntless and he would make sure her plans carried on.

She smiled inwardly at Ember's laugh, one of her rare genuine laughs that she allowed around Jeanine. No matter that it wasn't directed at her or even brought forth by her, she was content to listen and watch. She had been content to do so all the girls life anyways.

"Doesn't she look beautiful though Jeanine?" Silvia asks with a smile. They had just finished up breakfast and were sipping coffee. They had another ten minutes before Jeanine would need to leave for the ceremony to take her place.

Jeanine allows her true feelings to flash briefly before she remembers herself and shutters them. "You do look beautiful Ember. The choice is excellent for your journey."

Journey, such an odd word choice. For the acts of daring that could possible take her from Jeanine forever. Moving away from her view and total influence to a place where walking the very corridors could see you die in seconds. She belonged there though and always had. Her daughter had always known who she was and where she belonged. Jeanine just wished that she didn't feel pain at that fact.

"Thank you Aunt Jeanine." Ember smiled, not quite a fake smile at her Aunt. Once again she was left confused by the woman that have given birth to her but had never shown real interest in her until recently. Once again she was convinced it was an act of some sort, to gain something. Ember just didn't know what that could or would be.

"Well I believe that it is time to go. I need to arrive early enough to prepare for the opening speech." Jeanine gave a smooth smile and rose just as gracefully.

Without another word the other two rose too. Jeanine went in front while Silvia linked arms with Ember and they followed behind. Ember didn't give last looks around because she felt no connection to the place she was leaving. The only place in Erudite she had a connection to had been a small home in the quiet family section of Erudite sector. That hadn't been home for some time and to see it devoid of life and her parents would hurt to much.

Ember left Erudite and the sector with no longing other than the now old pain of missing her parents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cousins found each other's eyes almost instantly. Ember had been seated in the Erudite section next to Silvia and the empty spot that would be for Jeanine, for awhile. She knew it would take some time before her family made it in. Between the bus, the stairs and then having to offer any help that might be needed along the way, it would take them time to make it into the ceremony.

That was how she saw her Uncle first. He was holding the door open for what seemed like a sea of people before he, Aunt Nat, Caleb and Tris finally came in themselves. Their eyes also searched for her immediately. They all felt the tension ease once they confirmed that each was there and ok.

Ember smiled at them and knew they couldn't really return it. Caleb's mouth twitched slightly before he nodded and moved on to their seats. Tris followed close and she smiled a little more. Aunt Nat and Uncle Andrew used their eyes to give their love and smiles. They had become the masters of that over the years.

Soon they were behind her and in their own section. No longer in her sight, she felt the tension creep up on her again. Tris and Caleb shared looks as they sat. They had they advantage that they could at least see the back of her head.

The ceremony finally began and all three felt as if there was a pit in their stomachs. A pit made up of excitement, sadness, worry and nervousness. It was enough to make someone sick to their stomach. For Ember and Caleb's part they were able to mask it from showing on their faces. Tris had always had a bit more of a hard time keeping everything from her face but she was doing fairly well now.

When the ceremony got to the name portion, Caleb let his hand brush against Tris'. Prior would be called next and he knew he would be going first. It was a quick touch but to let her know he would be ok. To let her know that they would be ok and always family.

"Caleb Prior" His name was called. All those that loved each other braced themselves and sent silent messages of love and strength.

'Be brave' Ember chanted in her mind to Caleb, Tris and herself. It would take that to be able to say goodbye.

Caleb walked firmly to the podium to get the knife. He hesitated only a moment, to catch his breath and calm his heart. Then he moved towards the bowls, having already made a small cut into his hand. He didn't hesitate and held his hand over Erudite. The blood dropped into the water and as expected there were gasps and murmurs all over the auditorium.

He turned to give the knife back, collect the bandage for his cut and glanced to the section of his parents. As expected again their looks were ones of heartbreak and shock. Tris was working to make hers more of shock but he could see the pride and love in her eyes. His eyes moved to Ember, her head held high and a smirk on her face. When their eyes connected she opened her expression completely and let him see her and all she felt. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and nodded before they both reigned themselves in and he took his seat in the new initiate section just in front of her spot.

The murmurs and rumblings died down and then the next name was called.

"Beatrice Prior"

Tris cast her eyes to her parents who gave slight nods, then she rose and walked calmly down to the stage. She followed the same process as Caleb. They was no use in hesitating but she didn't quite rush either. When her blood hit the coals and the calling of Dauntless was heard the noise levels were even higher than with Caleb.

Two of a leader's children had defected? And from Abnegation no less. Could the rumors be true?

Ember could hear those same questions being spoken aloud and she had to work hard to keep her temper. Such hypocrites for condemning their young for following the test or following their hearts when that is all they preach. Be true to your faction, just don't leave the one you were born into do that. Otherwise you're a traitor and something must be wrong with you, your family and depending on what color graces your frame, your faction.

She gave Tris the same open expression but it wasn't as desperate because she would be seeing her and with her again soon. She could also see and almost feel Tris' pain at seeing even the faked expressions on her parents before she was swept into the sea of black.

Beside her Jeanine did something that she wished maybe she had done years ago. She tentatively reached over and grasped the daughter she would never really know's hand and gave a gentle squeeze. Their eyes met and Jeanine gave a small smile. "I am proud of you Ember." She said softly but almost with a hint of that true emotion.

"Ember Riddley" Her name was called and Ember almost instinctively returned the squeeze. Her forehead was furrowed as she rose and their hands released.

"Thank you Aunt Jeanine." She mumbled. With a nod to Silvia and the frown in place she started to make her way down the stairs. The closer she got, the more the frown was replaced by an almost smile of anticipation. Unlike her cousins, she had never hid her true home. She had never had the need to before she went to live with them and it wouldn't have been wise to try and hide it after.

So the smile on her face as she took the knife, made her cut and went straight for the Dauntless bowl was not unexpected for those that knew her. When the cheer from the Dauntless section went up so did her adrenaline levels. She practically ran to her place and was embraced by people she didn't know but didn't care. She was going home and finally.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Last name." Ember mumbled next to Tris.

Tris smirked and nodded to Ember from their seats beside each other. A few Dauntless born boys had leaped up and introduced themselves to them and insisted they take their seats. The problem with that was that it put her right beside none other than the Candor she had gotten into it the other day.

She had done a good job of ignoring him but she couldn't help but feel his smirks in her direction. His friends beside him were constantly bickering, or making catty comments about the other dependents as they choose. He stayed quiet and observed. He mainly observed the girl next to him.

Oh she would pay for getting a few hits on him but he could wait until the fights. Didn't mean he wasn't going to try and fuck with her in anyway he could. She seemed to have soft spot for stiffs, so that would be the nerve to hit.

Before they knew it, the ceremony was coming to a close. Ember didn't wait to be told by the other Dauntless that it was time to go. She hauled Tris up after grabbing the knife from her boot. The others hadn't even really even stood before she grabbed the fabric of Tris' skirt and the rending of it could be heard.

There were several cheers and chuckles as Ember violently and quickly made short work of the skirt, tossed it to the Candor with a smirk, then put the knife back in her boot.

The Dauntless around started to push the girls forward with cheers and claps to their backs and chuckles. Tris and Ember gave one last look to the people they loved as they joined hands and were running out of the door.

The Dauntless took the stairs and with smiles at each other; Ember and Tris began to slide down the bannisters, jump down stairwells and yell right along with the dauntless born. They broke free from the building and didn't even hesitate to run as fast as they could straight for the platform they knew they would be climbing. They knew they would be jumping from the train onto a roof too but not much after that.

Four had insisted that there be some surprise and of course Eric wouldn't tell Ember either. Whether they knew it or not, those two were more alike than they cared to admit. Four had made sure the two girls knew how to jump from the train in general, but also onto roofs more specifically. Eric had grilled Ember two nights ago to make sure for himself that she knew how to as well.

Ember and Tris could hear the surprise of the Dauntless Members and Born that they were not only keeping up, but honestly outstripping some of them in the run and climb.

"Wow. You two don't mess around do you?" Said a smiling and panting Dauntless born girl.

Ember smiled at her and shrugged. "Can't let the guys or dauntless born have all the fun, can we?"

Tris giggled and shook her head. "Get ready Em." She called and the two of them assumed the proper stance to run.

"First car?" Em called with a quirked eyebrow.

"Do you have to ask?" Tris replied with a smirk.

"Oh this I have to see." Mumbled some Dauntless to the side of them.

Tris and Ember shared a look and then as soon as they knew the train was at the proper spot, they pushed off into their run at full blast. Tris was so grateful now that she wasn't wearing that damn skirt. She wouldn't have been able to run, climb or just in general do exactly what they were doing right now if she had to wear it.

They weren't racing each other exactly, but they did want to see who made it there first. The first car was in reach but they had to put on a burst. "Pick it up now." Ember huffed and yelled the signal to put in the last bit of strength.

They made it, at almost the exact time but Ember whipped up first and opened the car door before leaping in and letting Tris whip in next. They were all smiles and catching their breath as they moved the other side of the train car and out of the wind of the car but still where they could see everything. They didn't know it but they had acted as the fire being lit under the butt of several Dauntless and transfers as well. To see those two running like they did but also their pure fire doing it, made them forget how they were hurting while trying to run themselves or that they were doing something so crazy.

That same girl from the platform came up to them but was with a few other of her friends. "I have got to introduce myself. My name is Lynn. This is Marlene." She points to the girl beside her that is smirking at them and then to the boy next to her who has to have the prettiest smile either girl has ever seen. "And this is Uriah."

Ember first shook their hands and then Tris did as well, causing the shocked faces from more than just those three to deepened. "My name is Ember and this is my cousin Tris."

"Cousin? Well that explains how and Erudite and Abnegation know each other. I about pissed myself when I saw you cutting her skirt off of her." Uriah laughed as he looked over the two girls.

Ember and Tris laughed and nodded. "Yeah, there was no way I was letting her run in that thing."

Tris smiled at Ember. "Thank you. Because I would have been pissed to not have been able to have any fun just because of a scrap of material. Speaking of, you think that Candor still has that. The last I saw he was carrying it while running."

Ember scowled at the thought and shook her head. "Creepy ass. I don't care what he does with it as long as he stays away from me. I was barely holding my shit together when he was sitting beside us."

Marlene frowned at the two. "Something we should know about this guy?"

Tris snorted and frowned. "No he was just running his mouth yesterday at the Hub to a group of Abnegation trying to start a fight. Ember just gave him what he was looking for, only he didn't expect someone to be able to fight back."

Uriah's eyes widen. "That was you? Man do you know the shit you caused in the Control Room yesterday? Is it true a leader went to try and straighten it out?" Not just any leader, but Eric. Why Eric cared, he didn't know then but now looking at Ember he thought maybe it was personal. He wouldn't blame him one damn bit.

Ember rolled her eyes and sighed. "It was me and I guess he was straightening things out."

Sensing that the subject needed to be changed Tris remember something. "Ember! Did you get rid of the knife?"

Ember broke out in a sheepish smile. "Dammit! You weren't supposed to remember that shit Tris. I was going to see if I could smuggle it in!"

"Smuggle what in where?" A voice called from beside Uriah and a guy that looked like a slightly older version of him came into view.

Lynn laughed at the new arrival as Ember reached into her boot and pulled out the knife. That caused lots of laughter. "Smuggle in my little baby here with me."

Uri shook his head "Zeke, meet Ember and Tris. I have a feeling training is going to be super interesting with them around."

With a wink Ember started spinning the throwing knife, showing off a bit. She laughed at the faces around her and then sighed, looking longingly at her knife.

Tris was biting her lip to try and not laugh at her cousin's forlorn expression. "You can get more later Ember."

Ember scowled and petted the knife playfully. "Don't listen to her Sheila. There will never be another like you."

"You named you knife?" Zeke asked with a quirked eyebrow. He wasn't stupid and had figured something was up yesterday when Eric took off after the fight they had watched in the control room. Connor had even let something slip that Eric was in trouble with this one. He had to admit he agreed. If it was what it looked and sounded like, Eric might have met his match and then some in this girl.

Ember smirked at the older Dauntless. "Don't you? Seriously no I didn't, but it is a damn shame to just have to toss a perfectly good knife."

Zeke held out his hand with a smile. "How about I hold onto it for you?"

Ember beamed at him and slapped it into his hand. "I will be asking for that back then!"

Zeke nodded with a laugh. "I am sure you will."

Tris and Ember were content after that to listen to their new Dauntless friends talk about what the day might consist of. They knew they would have today off and tomorrow as well to get settled. Tris and Ember had already talked about the fact that Four and Eric might have other plans for them. But they also knew they wanted it to be known from the beginning they were putting all spare time into training. The quicker that got out there the less people might talk crap when they did better than expected.

It got time for them to jump and Tris and Ember were among the first after the Dauntless members that needed to go before the initiates. Like before they assumed their stances and pushed off. There was room so they went together. Tris and Ember beamed at each other as they were able to keep standing even if they slid a little as they ran off the momentum when they landed.

Lynn, Mar and Uri pulled them with them to the ledge on the other side where they were supposed to wait for something. She felt his presence before she saw him and when her eyes moved up to the ledge, they with Eric.

Eric was smirking slightly at Ember as he watched her land pretty damn smoothly from her jump. Her cousin shouldn't have been a shock in that she landed fine, but she was. That she was in pants was another one but he would bet that was Ember again. He didn't really care one way or the other if the Stiff made it other than he knew Ember would want her too. With an internal growl, that wasn't so internal, he knew he would need to try and not be a dick to her cousin. He also knew he was going to be even harder on them both now. That was going to cause even more shit with Number Boy.

Eric rubbed his jaw and scowled. At least he knew Four didn't have his eye on Ember now. Their fight though let him know Four was anything but pleased with Eric's interest in her. Judging by the hissed warning and the punches they threw at each other, this was going to be an interesting fucking Initiation. He wasn't going to back off though and he wasn't going to hide it. Max already said he knew that was going to happen. It was going to piss Ember off but she would get over it.

"Why does he look like he got into a fucking fight?" Ember growled out loud to Tris as she took in Eric knuckles, jaw and cheek.

Tris sighed and looked around. The Dauntless born heard and refrained from asking or saying anything but were listening and watching the pure anger on Ember's face as she looked over Eric. She also had worry in her eyes and that alone told them enough.

"Because it looks like he got into a fight. Maybe it was just training…" Tris started but was interrupted.

"It wasn't. He got into it with another instructor over something but with those two it wouldn't take much." Uri said with a shrug thinking that he couldn't understand really why the two hated each other so much.

Tris and Ember instantly stiffened, lips thinned and looked at each other. There is only one person that could be and it had them both seeing red.

"Yet I get into a valid fight defending against cowardice and I get balled out?" Ember growled even louder.

That drifted to Eric who's eyes snapped to Ember. He had been eyeing the Candor that was behind eyeing her and her cousin. Their eyes connected and he saw the pure anger and knew she was aware of his fight and judging by her reaction, who it was with. He smirked a little and shrugged at her. That only caused her nostrils to flare even more and her chest to heave.

 _Well shit that isn't going to be good. Damn if she doesn't look sexy, but that won't help her keep that damn temper._

Tris sighs and puts her hand on Ember's arm, making her look at her. "We take care of that later. Right now we calm down and focus on getting in the building."

With a final growl Ember sighed and nodded. She let Eric know with her eyes though that this wasn't over and she expected an explanation. Eric gave a brief and subtle nod before they all heard the scream.

Ember and Tris whipped around at the sound. They both moved without thinking towards it and came upon a Dauntless born girl, crumpled on the side and looking over the wall. Ember knew what she would see and her heart hurt. Her hand went out to stop the girl and bring her back, she looked moments from jumping herself. "Hey, we got you." She coaxed her soothingly. The sobbing girl threw her arms around Ember who moved her gently but swiftly, away from the ledge.

There were people that were just going to look now and it was pissing her off. She met eyes with Tris who nodded and took over allowing Ember to free herself. Tris also walked the distraught girl further away. With a growl Ember stalked her way back to the ledge and started pushing people back.

"Show some fucking respect and don't sit there gawking. That could have been any fucking one of you and was one of our sisters. Now move the fuck back before you piss me off and I make you move back, even if I throw your asses from the roof myself." Her voice was deadly calm and her eyes were just as deadly.

The transfers, who were the only ones that were sitting there looking at this like it was for their entertainment, moved on quickly. The other Dauntless born helped her to move the others back until she came face to face with the Candor. They sat staring each other down for a minute and she could see he was waging a war to say something but also to show respect. That last was something that shocked her but she was saved from any further action because Eric's voice boomed through the roof and she knew he was talking to her specifically.

"Listen up! Everyone get your asses over here now." Eric boomed out in a growl and clenched fists. He didn't like Ember having had to see or deal with that shit. It pissed him off just as much that the transfers had sat their looking at the death of one of their own like it was some damn sideshow. It pissed him off more how the damn Candor was looking at Ember and had been following her every move. That made it even more important for it to be known just who she belonged too and fast.

With a last hard look to the Candor, Ember moved away from the other side and back to where her new friends and Tris were waiting. She knew he followed but didn't care.

"If you aren't aware how serious your choice for Dauntless is, then what just happened should bring that home. This isn't a game and you are here to become soldiers. My name is Eric and I am one of your Leaders but also an instructor. If you want to continue on and to get into the Dauntless then that is your way." He points to the open air behind where he is standing on the ledge. "If you really belong, you'll jump. If you don't have the courage then you don't belong here."

Tris and Ember share looks and smiles and they know they are going to try and go first. Others around them are looking worried or whispering about it not being fair. The two girls try and fail to stop their eye rolls.

"What's down there?" Will from Erudite asks and Ember turns to face him with a frown at his question.

Eric responds in his emotionless voice, trying to mask his complete annoyance and making himself sound almost bored. He wanted to get this over with so he could talk to Ember dammit. "I guess you will find out." he shrugged "Or not."

There were more murmurs and Ember growled, grabbed Tris hand and started towards the front. They made it there just as Eric growled himself. "Enough! Someone's gotta be first. Who's it going to be?"

"I will." Tris said without hesitation as Ember pushed her forward to do just that.

Eric tilted his head and rolled his eyes then jumped down. He didn't have to but he moved right beside Ember. Tris gave a smirk to Ember and then moved to get on the ledge. She had to climb up and to do it. When she was up there she removed her abnegation jacket.

The Candor could admit he was impressed overall with the Stiff and the Erudite girl of course already had his eye. The stiff taking off her jacket to reveal a damn nice ass had him almost humming in pleasure but he also saw it as an opportunity to hit that nerve of the Princess.

"Take it off stiff." He called tauntingly but looking right at the girl he was trying to provoke. He saw her stiffen and snap her head around. Whatever she was going to say or do is stopped by Eric the leader as he clamps a hand to her arm and his eyes move over to him.

"I suggest you fucking shut your mouth Candor. Or you are next because I will toss your fucking ass." Eric growled out and locked his hard eyes on the Candor.

He was pleased to see him blanch a little but he didn't back down completely. He bristled and seemed to get worse the longer Eric had his hand on Ember. He could get over that shit right now.

Ember still wanted to go after the shit but Eric had her in a steel grip. With a growl of frustration she turned back to Tris who was turned and looking at her.

Her cousin's eyes let her know she would be pissed if she went after him too. Ember smirked and shrugged, letting her know she would be cool.

Eric had enough and just wanted to get it over with. "Today initiate." He drawled out in not such a dick voice….at least as much as Eric could not be one.

Tris smiled and turned back to look at the hole, then without making a sound she stepped off the ledge. Eric leaned close to Ember and held her eyes. "We will talk after I get these shits down."

"Yes we will." She said simply and looked pointedly at his injuries before she moved to jump up on the ledge.

He knew what she was going to do before she did it and he couldn't keep the smirk from his face. Ember looked for clearance once she was up. Calculated the force of the jump she would need. Then with a laugh she launched herself up into a flip off of the ledge and down the hole. Laughing the entire time.

When she landed in the net and then the net was tilted she was still laughing. That died though when she was helped off and she got a look at who was helping her.

There was Four in all his fucked up face glory and the sight just made her that much more angry at the both of them. Four's lips thinned and he sighed. "Save it." He growled in warning.

He already had Tris to deal with after she saw him and he knew Ember and her were itching to lay into him. He was just as angry at Ember right now though and more than a little worried for her. They would be talking but they had to get through this crap right now.

"What's your name?" He asked hoping she would drop it for now.

Ember took a calming breath and counted in her mind. She would drop it for right now, but both were going to be hearing from her. "Ember." She growled out.

Four let out a small relieved breath. Ember being able to reign in her temper when it was bad was a rare thing. He would take it. "Second Jumper Ember!" He called and held her hand up. He gave it a small squeeze and ushered her over to stand by Tris.

Ember went quickly to her cousin. "We will be talking to both of them tonight Tris." She growled to her and both turned their eyes to look at Four standing by the net. His back was stiff and they knew he was avoiding looking at them

"Yes we will." Tris agreed calmly.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you all for your patience while I work through my stories to get them all updated. I seriously love all of my OC's and plan on continuing them all. I like to take my time with some of them while others tend to slap me over the head with things they want done now. So thanks for putting up with the randomness. Also I just want to thank everyone for all the views. Seriously amazing as well as the feedback. Hopefully you enjoy the chapter. There may be some time jumps coming up soon. We do have three months to get through :D**

 **Chapter 12**

"Alright, everyone listen up. My name is Four…" Four is interrupted by the snort and laugh of a short but pretty Candor transfer.

Ember and Tris look to Chris, who seemed nice enough, like she was crazy.

"Four like the number four?" Chris smirks as she asks her question, not realizing she is doing it again.

Four fights back a scowl and pastes a wicked smirk on as he walks slowly towards her. "Exactly like the number four." He knows that won't be the end of it though and plans to give her an up close and personal look at why it isn't a good idea to fuck with any of the instructors.

"What, were one through three taken?" Chris said still laughing.

Then two things happened that caused her to realize she was definitely doing it again. One was Four stalked towards her in a very lethal way. Two, the Erudite girl beside her named Ember started growling and then had to be given a look from her cousin. An Abnegation that was for sure giving her cold eyes and a hard face.

'Ok then, maybe I fucked up.' She thought to herself.

"What's your name initiate?" Four asked from just in front of her exuding menace.

"Christina." She managed to squeak out. 'Yep I for sure fucked up. Dammit I need to learn.' She thought this to herself again but tried not to cower too much and still show respect. The respect she should have remembered to show earlier before she spewed her personal thoughts.

"Well Christina. The first lesson you need to learn is respect and to not let that smart mouth get you into more trouble than you know how to deal with." He said this with his sneer and hard eyes but it was also a valid warning. He was being nice. Eric, Connor, Jerry, Max hell even Amar; especially the older Instructor, they would not take it as easy on her or any of them.

"That would be a lesson all of you would do well to learn and quick." Amar growled out. "We do not put up with back talk. We do not put up with being loud mouths that are all fucking talk. We do not put up with disrespect of your superiors. You will not win points by doing any of those things." Amar kept the hard eyes and then got a bit of a smirk and let his eyes move over to Ember. Almost as an afterthought he said the next bit.

"Oh and let's keep the fights to the mat during the approved fight times. Any attacks on other initiates…." he let his eyes turn hard and deadly and moved to the Candor boy after he saw Ember look a bit chastened and her nodding her understand right away when he started to speak "...will be punished in ways you will make wish you had thought twice before acting. Am I understood?" He barked out still holding the Candor's eyes.

He saw resignation but respect in his eyes as the candor boy nodded. The group all called out their understanding. "Sir, yes Sir." Ember, Tris, Edward and all the Dauntless born called out. The transfers followed along after they got the message from how the others were addressing them.

Amar nods to Four to continue. "As I was saying my name is Four and I am one of the instructors. Normally I work in Control and Intel but during your time in training I will be with you guys. Beside me is Amar the Lead Instructor for training and he will be going between the two training classes. We separate the transfers from the Dauntless born for the first stage and he is in charge of both classes. Eric is also an Instructor and one of your leaders. He will be mainly with the transfers but is also looking over both classes as well. The Dauntless born class is overseen by Lauren here to my right and Connor beside her. Dauntless born, you won't need the tour so if you guys could follow your trainers out and they will show you to your dorm."

He paused and let them all start to head out.

"Ember and Tris. If you guys can't find us at lunch sit with us at dinner and we can see about hanging out afterwards." Uri called but Lynn and Mar were nodding at them.

Ember smiled at them. "Sounds good. We will see what the night holds though."

Lynn smirks over at Ember and throws a look at the Candor. "Do try and hold your shit together Ember."

Tris snickered and smiled with a nod at Lynn while Ember rolled her eyes. "If I must." She failed to hold in her smile though.

This wasn't missed by Eric who was glaring at the Dauntless born as they passed. He was interrupted though by Amar who elbowed him and gave him a pointed look. Trying to remind the young man he needed to give her space to find friends and her place here.

She was going to have enough of a hard time when he made it obvious they were together. She needed to be free to also find her place here as someone other than the leader's initiate girlfriend. Much less that leader is Eric who does not have the best reputation around Dauntless for being anything other then hard, cruel and ruthless.

Four's own lips were thinned as he tried not to glare at the youngest Pedrad. Uri was a bit of a player though he never did anything about it. He did try and charm quite a few though. He wasn't worried about Tris doing anything exactly….

With an internal sigh Four cleared his throat and continued. "Transfers if you would follow us. We will give you the tour of your new home. You want to stick together and stick close to us so you don't get lost."

With that he went to turn and head out. Eric most always went to the back of the group and let him do all the work. Amar would stick near him and help where he thought it was important. Turning though he noticed Eric pretty much went straight to Ember's side and he could barely restrain the growl that was bubbling in him.

He didn't say anything as he moved to her side. She bristled slightly and he looked at her with a smirk letting her know he wasn't moving away. With a sigh she rolled her eyes then Tris and her carried on.

She tried not to notice the goosebumps on her arms or how they both seemed to keep moving closer together before they would try and almost pry themselves apart.

By the time they reached the Pit it was clear to Eric and Ember their bodies weren't going to stop until they were provided some kind of relief. It was also clear to others that there was a growing and mounting tension. Anytime Four would turn around he would glare in Ember and Eric's direction.

Of course Eric would just glare right back and it made for one uncomfortable tour.

"This is The Pit. The center of life here in Dauntless. You will come to love it over your time here." Four was speaking the words but his mind was elsewhere. He longed to go throw Eric against a wall and start to pound into him with his looks and touches to Ember and right in front of everyone. The tour couldn't end fast enough as far as he was concerned because he needed to talk sense into Ember and fast before she ruined her reputation around here.

He didn't notice that he had trailed off and was just standing there glaring at Eric who was smirking at him before he moved even closer to Ember.

Amar rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. "Here is where you will find your places to supply up, find entertainment and is where most of the parties start but they can carry on to the annexes. You will not be allowed to attend the parties in the annexes until and if you make member. You are not allowed to leave the main part of the compound without a Dauntless Leader, Instructor or Member. In a bit we will tell you how you go about gearing up, for now let's keep going with the tour."

This brought Four out of his anger haze and he nodded then continued on. Tris and Ember shared a look and Ember leaned into her.

"This is going to get bad isn't it?" Ember asked her right at her ear. Because Eric was still impossibly close and she knew he would be listening.

Tris sighed but her body was still tense. She was growing angrier with Four by the minute. He wasn't even trying to hide his anger at seeing Ember with Eric like he normally would. She didn't know why it was bothering her so much but it was.

"It would seem so. They both need to…" Tris is interrupted by Ember's growl.

"If they don't I will MAKE them." Ember finished the thought. She wasn't stupid and could see Tris' anger and hurt building with Four showing of anger about her relationship with Eric but then he wouldn't even contemplate being open about his with Tris.

Tris squeeze her side, their arms had gone around each other's waists. "We talk to them tonight about this shit."

Ember nodded once and side eyed Eric, whose lips were thinned, then looked to Four's back. "Agreed."

The rest of the tour went without anymore words between any of them. Four and Eric still glared and the tension seemed to get worse. Not only between Four and Eric but also between Ember and Eric.

She couldn't decide if she just wanted to punch him or jump him. That alone made her even more angry. They stopped at some doors after they had crossed over The Chasm and went down a few more corridors to see the training room, clinic, path to the leader's offices, control room and other important places.

Eric had moved to be beside Amar and Four at this part. Amar had already decided he would address the group here.

"You are about to be shown where you will be staying for the next few months. Before you are though we have a few things to go over. You have the rest of today, after the celebration lunch that is, and tomorrow off. Take this time to get to know the compound, your new faction and each other. You will need to gear up and can do that in the shops. You will be each be given a certain amount of credits in a card with your starting gear. For those that did not have to deal with credits before they are used throughout our factions for services and goods. As Initiates you are given a set amount that will renew each month. These have to last you so I would spend them wisely. Monday will begin orientation as well as the physical portion of training. Do not think because you are on off days that you aren't still being watched and scored. You will be scored on everything and have been from the moment your blood hit the coals. We will tell you about scoring and what it means Monday. For now you are to enter the dorm and find the bag with your name on it. That will be on your assigned bed and is your starting gear, a small bag of essentials, calibrated watch and the credits card. Get changed and then bring your clothes out to the large bin full of flames just behind us. You will burn all of your old faction clothes. The only thing you may keep is any jewelry you have as long as it isn't a symbol of that former faction. This is not a request but an order. After that head to the Dining Hall where there will be a welcome lunch. Am I understood?" Amar growled that last part.

"Sir, yes Sir." Was intoned by all.

With a grunt and nod, Amar motioned for Four to open the doors. As far as a dorm goes it really wasn't bad. There were nine beds, dressers and a metal locker that would be for equipment or gear.

There were also separate bathrooms for gender which was a surprise to Tris and Ember. They gave each other quizzical looks because Four had told them about his own dorm and this was nothing like that one. The one he and Eric had been in was a shithole. They had prepared to have to dress, shower and use the restroom in front of everyone.

They started to look for their beds but everyone else found theirs Ember and Tris sighed at when they did find theirs. They had been put in a corner. It was well away from anyone else and protected on both sides with a solid wall on one side but then a half wall on the other.

"Who do you want to bet arranged for this?" Tris' lips were twitching as she moved to her bed.

Ember tried not to chuckle and just shook her head. She was trying to hold onto her anger here but that she knew Eric put Tris by her because she was important to her….it didn't help keep her mad at the neanderthal.

"Do I have to even answer that? I would say Four isn't going to be complaining though." Ember laughed as they both started pulling out their clothes and items to pick out what they were going to wear and take inventory of what they would need.

Four wasn't going to complain. He was speculative though. Was he pleased that the girls were away from everyone and with some privacy? Of course he was. But why would Eric go out of his way to do that? He still couldn't believe Eric capable of anything more than just wanting to stake his territory and use her. So why would he include Tris if that was the case? Eric wouldn't give a shit about keeping Tris safe or comfortable. Not unless it was just because Ember cared. Four scoffed at himself and still kept the scowl on his face as he watched the girls.

Eric was pretty pleased with himself and the arrangements he had made. He would prefer to have her in their apartment but that had already been vetoed by Max. Their apartment. Fuck when did he start thinking of it like that? If he was honest, probably from the moment he found her again. He knew then that if he could work it he wanted her there and not in the fucking dorms.

His moving her shit from Jeanine's was as much him trying to stake his claim in that area as well as making sure she had what she wanted or would want. Her things being there appeased him for a little bit when she couldn't be. It almost reassured him she wouldn't fucking disappear on him again.

Eric's eyes turn hard as Ember looks like she is just going to change right there. His body stiffens against the door and he wills her to look up to meet his eyes. By some fucking miracle she does and he lets her know she is to go to the bathroom for that shit. It was why he chose this place to begin with.

Ember sighs and gives a nod to Eric. "We are being ordered to go change in the bathroom."

Tris snorts and turns to look at Eric, seeing what Ember meant. Then her eyes moved to Tobias and she saw his almost mirrorings Eric's. "I wonder what they would say if they knew they just both fucking agreed on something." Tris growled out but then nodded to Four.

Ember couldn't help it, she tossed her head back and laughed. "I think hell would freeze over, Tris. Or pigs would start flying."

"What's so funny over here?" Chris was carrying her clothes over and had a smile of her own. She liked these two already and hoped her own condition of verbal diarrhea wouldn't scare them away. She hadn't really ever had real friends in Candor. Even there she was too much for most to handle. With her wild nature and wild mouth….maybe it could be different here.

Ember looked over at Chris, still smiling. "Just reflecting on shared natures and pigheadedness. You ready to get all Dauntless-fied?"

Chris beamed with a nod. "Hell yeah I am."

Tris smiled back at her as she and Ember gathered up the last of the clothes they were deciding to go with and then followed the petite girl to the bathroom. Neither could miss the almost relieved looks of Eric and Four or the highly amused one of Amar.

"I almost thought you would want to go to a stall to hide and change." Chris said to Tris with a smile.

Tris shook her head and smirked at her. "Nope. I have nothing to be ashamed of but it does help we have a place for the guys and girls to get ready."

Ember agreed but was looking over at the other Candor and only other girl among the transfers. She was tall and broad, built for Dauntless for sure. There was also a look in her eyes that Ember did not like, especially when it moved over the three girls. She could handle same sex preferences. She could not handle the almost evil lust that was in her eyes as they moved over them.

So Ember decided to drop a hint to this Molly that she would be better roaming elsewhere. "True. But should someone get it in their head that they can take something I am not offering, they will find out just how good I am with that fucking knife I used to make short work of your skirt Tris."

Her eyes never left Molly as she was saying this in the most deadly calm voice she could say it in. Molly stiffened but also turned white before she gathered her old clothes and almost bolted out of the bathroom.

Chris' eyes got wide but her smile almost became a bit wicked. "Oh wow. How did you know? It took forever for me to figure it out and none of her….well the girls would never talk about it either."

Tris sighed and looked to the spot where Molly was. "It was in her eyes."

That was all she said but Ember nodded and picked up her old clothes to burn. She was almost giddy at the thought. Tris and Ember had just gone with the casual outfits of jeans, tanks and the boots they provided. They decided against going with the training jacket and would see what there was in the shops later.

"Let's go burn some shit." Ember said with a laugh and led the way out.

Laughter followed her in the two girls. "She has been waiting for this her whole life I think." Tris smirked at Ember who looked over her shoulder and smirked back at her.

"And you haven't wanted to just as bad Tris? I know you better than that and we both know we would have been wearing black everyday if we could have gotten away with the shit."

"Wait, did you guys wear it any other time?" Chris got excited and sensed juicy stories.

A look from Eric told her that they needed to get on another subject. So Ember deflected but still told the truth. Candor's were human lie detectors.

"Every night in my dreams Chris. Every night in my dreams." She almost called in a sing song voice with a smile on her lips.

Chris laughed and nodded, understanding what she meant by that. Tris almost breathed a sigh of relief that Ember was able to move away from that subject. It wasn't exactly bad they just weren't going to tell others how much they had prepared before transfer just yet.

They tossed their clothes into the flames and stayed close to Ember who was watching it with an expression of determination, anger and glee all rolled into one.

Chris didn't understand it but she understood enough to hold her tongue. So they stood and watched until Ember broke from her trance and looked up with a sigh and smile.

"Well if that wasn't fucking cathartic I don't know what is. You ladies hungry? Because I am fucking starving."

There were laughs as they made their way to the dining hall. Eric tried not to be a lurker but he had wanted to see her safe to the dining hall and had to admit he wanted to see her reaction when she tossed her clothes. He hadn't been disappointed and remembered feeling something similar.

It is clear what table they are going to sit at and where they are supposed to sit at. Tris and Ember make their way over to the table Four is at, he had connected eyes with Tris when they had entered the Dining Hall and indicated he had saved her a spot.

"Shall we?" Tris asked casually for Chris's benefit.

Chris looked and saw the cute Erudite transfer Will at the table. Blushing slightly, making her caramel colored skin tinge just a little, she nodded.

Ember smirked over at Chris and nudged her then led the way. She didn't notice the looks she got as she walked along, Tris didn't notice the looks she got either. Those looks weren't lost on Chris, Four, or Connor as they made their way in.

Tris took the seat right beside Four while Ember took the opposite side across from her. Chris sat beside Ember and next to Will. Farther down were the rest of the transfers. Edward was on the other side of Tris and Ember could only frown in sadness at his looks at the moment.

She shook her head and started to make up a plate for her and Tris while Tris made drinks and started grabbing for what veggies they had available. "They have sweet potato fries Ember. Want some of those or regular?" Tris asked as she pulled some of the sweet potato ones for herself.

"The sweet potato ones of course. Do they have our jalapenos Tris?" Ember asked as she was slathering their buns with ketchup, mayo and mustard.

There was a choking sound and she looked up to see Four's lips twitching but Will was choking on his drink apparently and looking at Tris with a quirked eyebrow.

"Problem Will?" Ember smirked over at him.

"I just thought that...I mean it is a well known fact that…" He was tumbling over his words. Chris was looking between the two with her forehead furrowed, lost about what was going on.

"You thought because she was born into a faction that hates everything pretty much, that she would just follow along? Abnegation doesn't hate everything, you know. They have their own reasons for forgoing things. However, Tris is at this table for a reason, same as you. So what she might have done previously doesn't mean shit now. That was then, this is now." Ember said in a tone that suggested she didn't want to hear another word on the subject.

Will gulped and nodded with a smile of apology to Tris. Edward smiled a little at Ember before they all started to make their plates or eat. The hall went quiet though, oddly quiet and Ember looked up when she felt his eyes on her back. Looking over her shoulder she saw that Eric had walked in. The reaction of so many to him was amusing but also a bit of a turn on. She knew why it was and that left her internally sighing for many reasons.

She also couldn't help the flutters in her stomach when she noticed he was laser focused on her and heading right for their table.

"Oh no…" She gets out lowly before he is beside her and lowering his frame to the space open at the end of the table. He smirks at her before he turns to Four and sighs.

"Max was asking for you Four." Eric grumbled wanting to get this business over with. Did she have to sit right in front of the fucker? He would have preferred anywhere else at the damn table.

Four's lips are thinned and fists are clenched. Can't the asshole just go away? No that would be too fucking easy. "I have been busy getting things ready for training."

"He said you are refusing to meet with him. Asked me to tell you to arrange for that meeting soon." Eric quirked an eyebrow, curious as to what Max wanted with Four. He had an idea and he didn't really like it. Not with everything going on.

"Tell Max I appreciate the offer but I am happy with the jobs I currently have."

Ember and Tris share looks but continue to listen. Eric wants to growl but he shakes his head. "So he is offering you a job in leadership then?"

Four just nods and then Eric smirks. "Well then let's hope he gets the hint you aren't interested."

With a smirk still in place he pulls a plate to himself and starts to make one up.

Ember puts her hand on the table and starts to tap her finger against it. Tris looks at her finger and nods to let her know she is listening. Ember begins to tap out her message in Morse Code.

' _Add that to list of things to talk about with him.' - Ember_

' _Agreed, tonight.' - Tris_

That is all they say and resume to eating. Four hadn't noticed the exchange but Eric did. One more thing that Ember surprised him on. He wondered what other languages she knew.

After he got his plate made up he turned to Ember. "Ember would like to make introductions?"

Ember sighed and looked up to him. He wasn't going to be moving, she saw that right away. She shook her head and nodded as she introduced everyone.

"Tris, my cousin. Beside her is Edward, Al, the others farther down are Peter, Molly and Drew." She sneered the last ones and tried not to growl at the look Peter was sending her. She already felt Eric growl beside her. "This is Chris beside me and then Will."

Eric hadn't taken his eyes from her and barely acknowledged the others, only to glare at the punk Peter.

"Interesting. How are you liking being home finally Ember?" He was definitely purring that last part. He also didn't wait for her to answer before he pulled her into his side.

All noise seemed to stop and there were gasps. Ember tensed and started to push herself away but Eric gripped her tighter. They locked eyes and for a moment Eric let them open to her. He was putting himself out there for her.

He wasn't just doing this to stake his claim though he could try tell himself that all he wanted. That it was just him making sure everyone knew who she belonged to. It wasn't just that though. He didn't want to have to hide this because that meant he would have to hold himself back from her and he just couldn't do that. He also wanted others to know that he belonged to her not just the other way around. He wanted her to stake her claim just as much as he wanted to his.

Ember saw all this and while she was still angry as shit at him and Four, she felt herself soften a little. She smiled at him and gave a rueful chuckle but then sighed.

"It feels good to be home finally Eric." She said this softly and let her tone say she was but also they would be talking.

She couldn't help her body relaxing into him. They were caught up in each other and didn't notice the reactions from people around them. Some of disbelief, some of jealousy of him and her, some of wondering how that happened. Some were even of worry for the innocent looking girl being with the cruel Eric.

At the initiate table, when the growls from Four started to get louder and his eyes looked full of fire as he looked at the two, other thoughts were forming. Was this some kind of love triangle? How was training going to work with that? How was that fair? How did a dick like him get her?

He refrained from leaning down and taking her in a kiss...for the moment. He would let her adjust to this new fact. So he nodded to her food. "Eat Ember." He went back to his normal Eric tone.

With a sigh and still being held to his side, Ember turned to eat. When she did she saw Tris' face and eyes as she looked at Four. Who was clearly showing his emotions that he is completely angry at Eric and her.

She saw Tris' posture and tensing and it had her almost launching herself at Four. A subtle shaking of Tris' head and sad smile stayed her though.

Was it better for Ember and Eric to be open about everything? Tris wondered this as she mechanically started to eat her food. Four still hadn't stopped his stupid growling or mutterings. It hurt, she could admit that to herself and she knew Ember saw and felt it. She was trying her hardest to not let it show.

The thing that had always bothered her about her relationship with Tobias was his reluctance to let anyone from the 'outside' see into his private life. She had understood this because he was almost forced to be this way by his past and childhood. It carried over into just how he is as a person. It also made her, being his girlfriend, feel almost isolated in their relationship. He was reluctant to introduce her to his friends even and that hurt before today.

Now seeing Eric, who was the last person she would think of trying to put himself out there, put himself out there for Ember...it made Tris think. Would Tobias ever be ready for that? Sure he had told Amar about her but none of his close friends. He hadn't even mentioned hinting at it to them. It made her feel almost as if he was ashamed of her.

Ember was eating but only because if she didn't Eric would get upset or suspicious. Right now as she ate she was trying to calm herself. Because she felt Tris' hurt from across the table and it was making her almost livid. How could he be so fucking oblivious to it?

Fucking Tobias was pissing her off left and right. Just let her get him alone and he would wish it was Eric coming at him. She would make what Eric gave him look like fucking love marks.

She didn't realize she was growling and glaring until Tris kicked her under the table. Her eyes snapped over to Tris and she gave a startled jump. "What?" She snapped out loud.

Tris shook her head, biting her lip then sighing. "Nothing. Maybe it was your stomach. You should eat more and let the growling lessen a bit."

Her tone suggested there was more to her words. Ember picked up on it and then sighed with a nod. She had felt Eric turn towards her and pull her tighter.

"Ember?" He asked in a tone that said he wanted to know what is wrong.

Ember knew she couldn't just come out and say what was wrong so she just shrugged. "I was thinking about a friend." She looked over to him and smiled but then frowned when Edward caught her eye. "I am sorry Edward." She said softly.

Edward's lips thinned. He looked like he was going to turn away but then he sighed and shook his head. "Don't be Ember. You were right. She would have just been following me here. She would never have fit in and that would have made her miserable. One way or another I would have lost her and condemned her to life she wasn't made for."

Ember nodded and then swallowed. "You both were really brave for coming to that decision Ed. I am sorry that I stepped into it. I just...I couldn't let her do that or you…"

He smiled at Ember and shook his head. "You just knocked some fucking sense into my head. Nothing different than you have been doing since we were ten Ember. That is just you. You care but you don't fuck around with nice words about it. She was hurt. We both are but she is also brilliant and will do amazing things in Erudite."

Ember smirks and shrugs. "I am just glad you aren't pissed at me. Would have thrown your game off and then you wouldn't want to train with Tris and I tomorrow."

Edward perks up at her mentioning of training. Like she knew he would and was her goal all along.

She felt Eric tense and growl so she elbowed him a little. He gave her a look that said they would be talking about that too.

"You two are going to be training?" That was Chris who said this with a frown. "Why when you are off? I mean we could be doing something fun."

Tris' lips thinned and the two girls shared a look before she answered. "Because we are transfers Chris. We have to compete against Dauntless born who work out and train from the time they are born. Because I don't want to just get by. I want to be the best I can be. Because I have the rest of my life for fun but only this chance to make an impression and take in the time to get up to standard. Also, I happen to think training, working out and yes even sparring...are fun. You can blame all the last on my cousin here." She said the last with a genuine smile on her face and laughed at Ember's smirk and eyebrow waggle.

"Damn right! I had to have someone to practice on in my room and since there was no way your brother was volunteering, it fell to you. But I had to not kill you to even do that." Ember took this opportunity to set the stage for Tris and her having trained together before transfer.

Tris and her shared a knowing smirk and nods. "Yeah you could be pretty hard on me. I guess we will see how well it all paid off. In the meantime, no sense in wasting time. What were you thinking of starting off with?" Tris took a bite of her food. Her anger and hurt weren't gone but the subject of training was a good distraction.

"Just don't spar Ember." Eric growled out and made her look at him. "No sparring any of you unless an Instructor or Member is there. Am I understood?" Dammit Ember. Now he was going to have to be there with the other shits to make sure that she wasn't going to take on extra training with all of them. What is wrong with her? She knows about the cuts.

"Sir yes Sir." They all intone but Ember stiffens and holds his eyes.

"Just fucking eat Ember. We will talk about it later. I have to go meet Max for when Leaders address everyone. Meet me after you get done eating by the doors." He had leaned closer to her to say this. It wasn't a whisper but it wasn't loud either.

Ember tilted her head in thought. That stubbornness rearing again and had her contemplating resisting or arguing with him. He growled but so did she. "Fine. I have things we will be discussing anyways."

"Oh I am sure you do Ember." Eric smirked at her and then looked down at the Candor before he tilted her head and let her see what he was about to do.

Ember smirked a little having known it was going to happen at some point. She wanted it just as much as he did. With a bit of a wicked grin he leaned in and briefly kissed her. He had only meant it to be brief. Then her hands went to his vest and his hand went behind her head and pulled her closer.

They only broke apart because a cough sounded from down the table as well as a growl and the sound of metal grating against something. They broke apart and Ember gasped a little. Which just made Eric smirk more.

He took a breath to steady himself. He hadn't realized how much he really missed her and that but his body was reminding him for sure. "After lunch then we go talk." He gave his command before stroking her cheek and then with smirk at the table, got up and walked away.

Connor had been waiting for him. Connor winked over at Ember and laughed at Eric's scowl at him for that. He had made his way to the table as soon as he saw Eric leaning in. Only because he had been afraid Four was going to launch himself across the table. He almost had too.

Four glared at Eric's back as he walked away then his gaze snapped over to Ember. "Are you fucking insane Ember?" He growled out at her. How could she just let him do that to her in front of everyone. Didn't she know who he was and what his reputation was? What her reputation was going to be now?

Ember's anger flares up again and her fists clench. Her eyes go to fire and her back snaps straight. Anyone that knows her knows that look and they all tense. Even Peter had seen that look once. He had hoped to see it again but he didn't think now was the time or place for it.

"Am I insane? I wouldn't put it exactly like that but I know I can be a little crazy. Crazy enough to want to punch the lights out of the idiot that is about to lose the best thing he will ever have in his fucking life because he is too stupid to see he is hurting her. Before you start tossing out questions or accusations here. I just want to ask you one. One you should be asking yourself right now. Can you fucking guess what that question is _Four_?" She growled and sneered that last bit out.

Four blanched for a moment and then finally remembered where he was and who he was beside. His eyes moved to Tris and for the first time he saw it. She was angry and he had known that but this went beyond the anger she had before. She was also hurt.

"Tris" He murmurs and tries to catch her eyes. She just shakes her head and won't look at him. He sighs and then looks to Ember. "We will talk after lunch then." He is looking at Ember but his hand reaches for Tris' under the table. She doesn't push it away, she just squeezes once to let him know she accepts that and then moves her hand away to eat again.

Ember notices that they have come to at least that arrangement and she sighs but is still angry. She lets some of the tension leave her and looks to Tris. Tris gives her a nod and small smile.

Chris and Will had been talking about the training and she looks to the girls, she bites her lip before she speaks out. "I know you guys were talking to Edward, but…."

Ember looks to Chris and smiles. "Of course you can join if you want."

Tris snorts and looks to Chris. "Chris, think long and hard about what you commit to with Ember here. She does not play when she trains. Even if it is off days she will expect you to act as if you are there for a regular training day. If you don't, don't show up at all."

Ember shrug and takes a bite of her burger. "If you go, go hard. Or don't go at all. What would be the fucking point?"

Chris frowns but then nods, determined. "I want to go hard. I chose Dauntless a reason and it wasn't just to party or have fun. But those don't hurt." She said the last with a smile and a laugh that had everyone chuckling a little.

"So no sparring huh?" Edward said with a little smirk, knowing that was going to rankle Ember.

She pouted and huffed. "We'll see. At least for the first week. After that…." She shrugged as if to say she would find a way. Because she would find a way.

Four scowled at her. "After that you still won't be unless an Instructor or Leader is present. Don't push it Ember."

She was going to argue but if she did they would most likely go off on each other like they have before. It just wasn't the place or time for it. "Yes sir." She grinded out instead.

Four shook his head and was going to say something else but was interrupted by the banging of cups on the tables. This let everyone know that leadership was about to address the group.

Up on the balcony overlooking the dining hall stood Max, Eric, Andre, Harrison and Jerry. Eric automatically found Ember with his eyes but she also noticed Max giving her a small smile as well.

Max holds up his hand and the banging, stomping and cheering stops. "Everyone listen up. Today we welcome a new group of initiates into our folds. As of today they became your brothers and sisters. Initiates, I want you take a good look around. Not only at those that are already among our ranks as members but at each other. These are your family now. You support each other, bolster each other, strengthen each other. Only in this way can we as a faction do our duty to our city and each other. We protect, we serve, and we remember that 'Faction Before Blood' is more important to us than any other faction. We are the backbone of this city and without us it would fall. We can't do that if our loyalties are split. From this moment forward you leave your old factions and lives aside. We are your family now. We believe in random acts of courage, we believe in facing our fears and letting them be our strength not our weakness. Respect that and us. Do us proud!"

With that there were more cheers and whistles. Ember and Tris had been very interested in what Max would say when he addressed the group and Ember was more than pleased with Max. He shared a look with her.

He was trying, going to try and start to try and change the attitudes that were corrupting Dauntless from within. Speaking of corruption….

Ember's gaze was drawn to one leader that she had been watching a reaction for. What she saw there not only had her wanting to take a shower but had the hairs on her arm standing on end.

Jerry's reaction to Max's speech had been one of disgust. She could read he didn't believe a word of the speech but there was something more there. He had a look about him that made her wonder if Jerry was even for Jeanine's plans. He looked like the type that would betray either side if he had the slightest reason. She also felt dirty as he gaze went straight to her and he started licking his lips while looking her over. She knew she would need to watch him for more than one reason now.

She didn't let him see how uncomfortable he was making her though. Her chin lifted and her back went straight. He gave a lascivious smirk before he turned away and left the balcony before the others.

Eric was growling, he couldn't miss the look Jerry was giving Ember. Max put and hand on his arm to keep him from going after the other leader. "Leave it Eric. We will keep a watch out though." Max said as low as he could to Eric.

Eric's nostrils were flaring and he nodded once. Oh he would be watching. And when he got the chance he was going to snap the fuckers neck if he even thought of touching her. He didn't care if he was a second favorite to Jeanine and her gods damn plan. He didn't know if he even believed in the fucking plan anymore. He just hoped Ember finished her lunch quickly so he could get her alone. He need that more than anything right now.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait in getting updates. Had a few stories overtake me and had to go with my muse. I have the next few chapters at least outlined and working on them. We will be getting into time jumps soon since we have three months of training to go through. As always I hope you enjoy the story. I also want to thank all of my dedicated readers. Your feedback and encouragement truly drives me to make the best chapters and characters I can. So keep up the views, reviews, follows and favs. Cheers everyone to a great weekend!**

 **Disclaimer: The world of divergent is the art created by V Roth and I am just Mary Poppins frolicking in the chalk on the sidewalk screaming it takes a spoon full of sugar... ) (This disclaimer brought to you by an IV of meds)**

 **Chapter 13**

Tris and Ember are impatient for lunch to end. Tris is barely holding in her hurt by this point and knows she needs to get out of their soon before Ember loses her cool. When it finally does end Four has already moved to meet her by The Chasm. She gives Ember a quick hug but not before being stopped by Chris.

"Can we meet up at dinner to go shopping and hang out maybe?" Chris asks hopefully and with a smile to the two.

Tris and Ember exchanged glances and nod. "Sure we are supposed to also get together with Mar, Lynn and Uri so I am sure we can all figure something out. We can talk about it at dinner." Ember tells her with a smile.

It will be good for them to try to develop friends and they might as well start now. She nods to Tris to tell her to go and they hug. She spots Eric waiting by the door impatiently so she looks back to Chris. "I will see you at dinner ok?"

Chris smiles and nods knowingly. "Sounds good."

Ember moves off to Eric who instantly pulls her to his side and then moves to guide her to the apartment. She already knows this is where he was going to take her but she resolves to get what she needs to say off her chest before she lets him start touching her.

Her anger that had eased slightly when he had been holding her at lunch had started to increase as it wore on. Adding how Four was reacting and treating Tris and it was approaching nuclear levels.

Eric's jaw was clenched as tightly as he was holding her to him. He knows this isn't going to be pretty with how much he can feel that temper of her to surface. He just hopes he can keep his in check, one of them will need to be level headed here.

Eric snorts at the last thought. Him being level headed when he is just as worked up isn't something he knows how to be. They would both need to learn though.

Before he enters the code to the his door he stops and looks at Ember. "17724. Remember that Ember. Now enter it in."

Ember quirks her eyebrow at him in question. "The code to our apartment Ember. If I am not here or with you, you can get in and I won't worry about you not having it and just stranded out here in the hallway."

Ember flushes with pleasure at him calling it their apartment but then part of her becomes worried too. He sits there looking at her waiting for her reaction and also to enter the code. So for now she enters the code and follows his motion for her to go in first.

"You aren't going to say anything Ember?" Eric asks with a clenched jaw and hurt she hadn't shown any reaction to this huge ass step he was taking.

Ember sighed as he closed and locked the door behind them. She turned with a scowl. "I have lots to say Eric. Don't think I don't know why you chose this moment to do that. I will get back to that in moment though. Yes I am pleased and happy about it but I am also much more pissed right now."

Eric walks closer to her and reaches out to pull her to him but she jerks back and then grabs his chin in her hand. He knows instantly what she is doing when she starts to look closely at his jaw, running her hand along it and checking for how severe it is. He also knows she is going to want to check over wherever else he might have taken hits.

Normally he would hate that kind of gesture but from Ember it makes his breath catch in his throat. He knows Amar cares but this level of affection, worry and care is beyond him. He doesn't feel worthy of it but he also would literally kill to make sure it is never taken away from him.

Ember runs her hands over his hands, then lifts his shirt to check his ribs. Her lips thin and her anger builds when she sees the deep bruising along those. She would also bet there is major bruising on his legs and shins. The two of them would have launched into everything they had using, hands, arms and legs.

"How bad are your legs and shins Eric?" Ember's voice is deadly soft she is that angry.

Why does she have to look so fucking sexy when she is this deadly mad? That was what was running through his mind. He shrugged though and smirked. "Not as bad as his look."

"What the fuck were _you_ thinking Eric?" Ember can't help the growl that comes from her as she tosses his own words to her back at him.

"Who says I started it Ember? Four is an asshole that just loves to get in my business." Eric scowls at her, his own temper surfacing.

She scoffs at him in disbelief. "I am well aware how Four can be but I also know you. So what set you off Eric? Why did you start crap with him?" She folds her arms over her chest and glares him down. Daring him to try and lie or evade the question.

Eric runs a hand over his face and braces himself. "I thought he had a thing for you after the way he reacted in the control room when he saw you fighting. I was trying to tell him how things were and that he could just get over that really quickly."

"Sounds to me like someone fucking forgot how to use their words Eric. What was it you said about putting yourself at risk for something stupid? Even if he did have some kind of feelings for me, and let me tell you right now that is pretty fucking laughable, what does it say about what you think of me that I would even fall for it? Do you not trust when I said no one else Eric?"

"Words with Four and I never have worked out. I can try and talk to the punk but he always ends up saying something passive agressive and pissing me the fuck off. We talk better with our fists and hands. We got the issue resolved and now he knows his place and I know he has no intention of going there." Eric growls that part but then whether she wants him to or not he jerks her to him. "I trust you Ember. There are so very fucking few people in my life that I do, but you are at the top of that list. What I don't trust are the testosterone filed meat heads around here that might think they could persuade you to engage in activities with them. They need to know you are mine."

His hands are steel as he pulls her into him for a kiss. It is possessive as he bites on her lower lip before sucking it into his mouth. Despite her anger and even because of it she begins to return the kiss eagerly. They had been standing by his couch and she breaks from the kiss to push him down. As soon as he is sitting she straddles his lap and sits in it.

Ember wraps her arms around his neck but doesn't let him pull her in for a kiss or let his hands roam her like he wants to. He growls his frustrations, his forehead furrowed with being this close and her denying him what he wants.

"Eric you know you just made things more difficult for me. I thought we were going to wait until after initiation or at the very least until after the first stage. It isn't just the other initiates I am worried about Eric but other members and then the instructors. How would you react if you found out an initiate was dating an instructor and had been for a while? Be honest Eric you wouldn't go easy on the initiate and damn sure not on the instructor. In fact you would make their lives hell wouldn't you?" Ember tries to keep her voice level and making it a hypothetical situation but the worry for how he is going to react with Tris and Four is surfacing.

She knows she is going to be having that talk with Four and telling him he needs to get his head out of his ass and not treat her like a secret. Tris never voiced she felt like that, but Ember always knew and felt it. After lunch she could feel that was all Tris was thinking and feeling at the moment.

Eric cups her cheek and looks at her eyes. Ember is so fucking good about not letting anyone see what she is thinking or feeling behind those eyes. She only lets it show when she wants to or when he is near it seems she loses the ability to hide herself from him. She has lost that right now and he can see this is personal.

His mind starts connecting things and he remembers Tris' own anger and worry at finding out about the fight with Four and himself. How Four seemed to move in closer to Tris but also the looks they exchanged.

Internally he was loving he had something over the asshole but he couldn't let Ember know he figured it out. He might not use it against him but it was always good to have. "I might be hard on them Ember if that were the case but it wouldn't be any worse than I am going to have to be on you myself. Tris too because she is your cousin and by default associated with you. I already knew that was going to have to happen. So yeah I would be a dick to them about it but it wouldn't be anymore than I normally would be and it would be to make sure that no one could say shit."

Eric takes a breath for the next part. "I won't apologize for taking this public Ember. I don't want to have to hide it or hold myself back from you. I am sorry if you feel like you need to do that but it would never have worked for me and I think you know it wouldn't have for you either. Just being in the same room with you it is impossible for me to hold myself back."

His hand that had been on her cheek moved to the back of her head and pulled her closer to his mouth, his hand tangling in her hair. He was right. The whole time they were taking the tour and he had been beside her the urge to be close to him had been so strong. She doesn't want to have to hide or hold herself back from him either and it wouldn't have worked.

She knows he sees the conclusion she has come to but she also knows he wants the words. "I don't want to have to hold myself back from you either Eric. I don't think it would have worked anyways and in the end it would have hurt me more by being a distraction. I want to be able to walk the corridors with you and not worry that we are keeping the proper distance. Or even if we decide to spend time together in the Pit….I don't want to feel like I am looking over my shoulder because of it. I want to be with you Eric."

Pleasure and relief flood through Eric at her words and the emotion in her eyes. It is as close as they are going to get to saying the real words but there is always another way for him to show her what he really means to say.

His kiss when he takes her mouth is full of that and he hums deeply in pleasure when she returns it. His hands are soon at the edge of her tank and removing it while hers move to his shirt.

She wants to be with and not only that be seen with him. She may never know how much that and this means to him. For so many years now he has only served on purpose and that is all he has felt he is good for. He gets reminded of it every meeting he has with the bitch Jeanine.

From the beginning with Ember though he felt like he could be more and that he was worth more. It is there in her eyes every time they come together. The urge to see that in her eyes again and to be joined inside of her takes him over and he quickly moves them to their bedroom.

The spend the next couple of hours before dinner, losing themselves in each other. He spends it losing himself in her eyes and watching as just like the first time she looks at him as if he is a dream come true. He prays that she never looks that look for him. That he never makes her lose that look in her eyes for him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Tris stands once again on the balcony of Four's apartment. This time it has her nervous and her stomach in knots for a completely different reason. She is so hurt and angry by Four and his actions over the last few hours but if she thinks about it truthfully this is also an old hurt.

"I'm sorry Tris." Four says softly from beside her. They aren't touching because she couldn't bare it right now. He is standing close to her because he couldn't bare to be further away from him. "I am sorry about hurting you but I am not sorry about what happened with Eric and I. He started it but also he just needs to stay the fuck away from Ember. He is no good for her and she can't trust him Tris. I am only looking out for her."

Tris turns to glare at him. "So you fought him over Ember? You know nothing about them do you? Did you even stop to get details or maybe even get Ember's story? Did you think you could just make that decision for her? What if it had been the other way around Tobias? How am I supposed to feel about this that you think it is just ok to make a decision on your own and not only that but resort to that over it?"

Four scowled at her. "We are different and like I said he isn't any good for Ember. You don't know him like I do. He can't be trusted he will only hurt her or worse. He isn't liked here in Dauntless so the very least of it is she will be a target because of that."

Tris shakes her head. "Regardless of that it is _her_ decision to make. You think you know what might be going on with them but you don't. Tobias just like we knew each other and fell in love before you even came here, it was the same for Ember. Maybe not the being all the way in love but she knew him before he even transferred."

Four frowns, confused. "Wait so they have been together for that long?"

Tris sighs and shakes her head. "No they didn't find each other like that until about four months ago and that isn't my story to tell. She knew him from before he transferred though and had more than just a crush on him. She never let him see her or even knew she existed I don't think."

Four sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Don't you see that makes it even worse for her then. She will only get hurt more because there is no way that Eric care for her like she does him."

He says the words but in the back of his mind he is questioning it. Eric has been acting very unlike the normal Eric. Looking out for Tris because it would please Ember? Even if it was just to play games or get in her pants he wouldn't go to that level. Then there was moving the dorm….

Fuck moving the dorm and putting cameras up. He would never do that and wouldn't have done that if it hadn't been for Ember. But he still couldn't believe that he actually cared. Even if he did he didn't trust him or leadership with all the changes and the atmosphere lately.

"Look Tris I will try and keep an open mind here but I am going to tell you right now it has more to do with than just my history with Eric. There are things going on here in Dauntless and I don't trust any of leadership at the moment." Four says with a grave tone and his forehead furrowed in worry.

This is the moment. Tris thinks to herself. I need to tell him. We already decided after Caleb told Emma that it was going to be necessary and after hearing what she did at lunch she knew she had to convince Four to take up the leadership position. Max obviously needed help and they needed another pair of eyes and ears there too.

Tris looks to his eyes and holds them. "I know. We know about the changes and what is going on here in Dauntless. We have known for a while actually and it is why Ember, Caleb and I have trained for the years that we have."

Four feels like his heart is in his throat and he grabs her, pulling her close to him. "What do you mean Tris. What have you three been training for and what do you know?"

He doesn't want her involved in this. He can't handle the thought of something happening to her.

Tris takes a breath and starts with the most dangerous piece of information. She will be showing him the ultimate trust in this. "Tobias have you heard of divergence?"

Every muscle in Four goes tense and his jaw clenches. He doesn't speak though as he searches her eyes for a few minutes. "How many Tris? Is it just you or all of you?"

Tris keeps his eyes and sighs. "Three for me and Caleb but Ember is four."

Four hisses as he feels his heart race. He closes his eyes and tries to breathe normally. Shaking his head he opens his eyes again. "Did those show up on the aptitude test Tris?"

His tone is desperate as he asks this. If there were any abnormalities in the test it would set off red flags. His own had and only Amar helping him to learn to hid his had stopped him from being found out.

Tris shakes her head. "No Tobias. Like I said we have been training for years now. We know how to hide ours and were able to do this during the aptitude test. All of our results were only for the faction we transferred into."

Four pulled her against his chest and let out a huff of relieved air. "That will make things easier during the fear sims. Ember though….I have never heard of anyone being that high ever."

Tris smiles and nods. "She is a handful. She has to be careful though in sims because they seem to react to her so easily. Just one stray thought and it changes around her. I can't tell you more because again this is a part of her story but Tobias, you need to take that offer up of leadership."

Four tenses and his jaw clenches. "Absolutely not Tris."

Tris frowns and pushes back to look at him seriously. "You need to Tobias. We need someone on the inside. There are others we are working with. This goes beyond just Dauntless and we are working with other people from other factions to be ready in case something happens. But we need more Intel. Isn't that your job anyways Tobias?"

Four shakes his head, his mind a whirl of information. "I don't know Tris it is more than just my distrust of leadership. There is my father to deal with."

Tris nods but secretly she thinks this will be a good way to face the bastard and show him he has no power over him. "Look just promise me this. We are going to talk to Ember anyways so before you turn it down completely just listen to the story she has to tell. Can you promise me that at least?"

He thinks for a moment but then nods. "I can do that at least. But it will have to be a damn good story Tris."

She nods and he pulls her to a hug. The whole time though guilt racks him. He has hidden something from Tris and it has been eating away at him. The only reason he hasn't told her is because he decided he couldn't leave Dauntless and Tris like she was asking him to do. That and not telling Tris is protecting her.

Tris sighs into his chest and braces herself for the next conversation with him. "It hurt Tobias. Seeing the way you were just openly showing emotion over Ember and Eric. Especially when you are so closed off about us."

He squeezes her tighter as if she is going to push away from him in her anger and hurt that he feels in her body right now. "Tris that is just how I am. How I have had to be with my father. I can't let anyone use you to hurt me."

"And after initiation ends Tobias? Will you want me to sneak home and make sure no one knows I am living with you? Do you want to hide us even then because I have to tell you if that is the case I don't know if I can handle it. Can't you see that it feels like I am some dirty secret to you? That I have felt like you are ashamed of me?"

Her voice was quavering with the hurt and her eyes filling with tears. Four can't speak because he feels hurt she would even think that of him.

Tris shakes her head as tears fall down her face. "If Eric is willing to put himself out there for Ember when he has so much more to lose Tobias then why can't you do the same? You say that Eric is unfeeling and incapable of caring and yet he just proclaimed in front of Dauntless not just that she is with him but that he is with her. He wanted her to acknowledge him just as much as he wanted to with her. But you can't do that for us? Not even to our friends?"

It is quiet for so long and he makes no move to speak or to acknowledge her tears. So she starts to push away from him. It hurts to much to be near him at the moment and she knows she needs to get away before she loses her temper and lashes out in her hurt.

"Don't Tris." Four pulls her tighter but lifts her face to his. "I love you Tris and I would never think you are a secret or that I am ashamed of you. It is just the opposite baby. I treasure you and am so proud of you. You inspire me. I can't help the years of conditioning I had to protect those parts of me that are the most sacred and you are right up there Tris. You are the most sacred thing to me. You are right though and I have been an ass about this. I can't promise to change overnight but I can try."

He leans in to kiss her gently before he kisses her tears away. "We can start with me introducing you to my friends. You have already meet one of them, or at least his younger brother. Uri."

Tris smiles at him happily, the hurt abating at not only his willingness to bring her more into his life but also his words of how much she means to him. "That is perfect Tobias. I would like to finally meet them."

Four smiles at her and nods. Then he sighs and as he leads her into his apartment he broaches training. "This means we will have to make sure that everything we do in training is beyond question Tris. I will have to be harder on you now because going public is going to raise questions. Especially with Eric and Ember. I won't be able to show affection or preference in training."

Tris smiles at him and stops to wrap her arms around his waist. "I know Tobias and I expect it. I want it even because that will make me better. I meant what I said about not just making it here I want to be the best I can be. Being a top rank would be awesome but I will be happy with being the highest rank I can get because I gave it my all."

Four smirks in pride at her but desire also starts to flood him at her fire and words. "Then I will give everything I have to make sure that is possible Tris. I only want to make sure you are happy and if that makes you happy then I will see that you are the best trained."

Tris shows her own pride and desire by pulling her to him for a kiss. Her body had craved him and this for the few short days they had been without each other like this. Four matched that desire and lifted her in his arms so that her legs were around his waist as he walked them over to his bed.

They spend the hours until dinner exploring and demonstrating that desire. They also talked more about her training and what she knew about events going on. It felt good for Tris to let him in on that part of her. She felt relieved of her burden and knew she had a strong partner to help her in this matter.

Four was in awe and full of worry as she explained things that she could to him. He was also feeling a weight of the secret he was keeping from Tris and the more she unburdened herself the heavier his own became.


End file.
